Who said college life wasn't fun?
by its-a-beautiful-deformity
Summary: AU-Shion is a Biology student that is cast out by most of the people due to his appearance. His life take a sudden turn when he stumbles upon a Drama student by the name Nezumi. But Nezumi has a hidden dark past and he will do anything to keep it a secret.
1. Chapter 1

A Helping Hand

 _Hello ! I wanted to write a small story with Nezumi and Shion in an AU so I came up with this. I don't know if it will be a series or not but by the looks of it I think it will. Tell me your thoughts ! Hope you like it ! :D_

Summer was over and it was that time of year that all college students hated. Yes, the new semester had just begun which meant no more free time and back to microwaved meals. Shion was now in his second year of Biology in one of the country's best universities. Just one week had passed since the first lectures and already he had two assignments due for the next week so that meant that there was only one place for Shion to go, the library. Once in the tall, old building, Shion made his way to the science department to collect the books he needed. He tried not to pay too much attention to the people staring at his scar or his snow-white hair. After so many years he had gotten used to people's, not so discreet looks and occasional whispers.

Time was of the essence and so he didn't lose a minute and went straight to work. After three hours of studying his neck started to hurt and his eyes were burning. This was the sign to stop. As he was making his way through the rows of books he didn't pay attention to the carpet that had rolled up a bit on the side and so tripped over it, making him fall straight forward into a pile of books on the table in front of him and scattering them all over the place. Shion got back up on his feet only to see a tall figure in front of him, who had his grey eyes locked on him. He was a bit taller than Shion and looked a bit older too, his hair was a beautiful slate colour that was more dark blue, held in a small pony tail. You could see that he was angry and it made Shion feel uncomfortable.

"Next time watch where you're going, now I'll have to sort them again and I was just about to leave… " said the man in a stern voice.

"I-I'm sorry, let me help you."

"No! You've done enough, you will only hinder me more by staying."

As the tall student bent down to pick up the books, Shion noticed the name _Nezumi_ on his T-shirt. Trying to lift the spirits up a bit he decided to make small talk.

"So your name is Nezumi? Nice to meet you! I'm Shion!" he said with a smile on his face.

Nezumi darted an evil look at Shion. He couldn't stand it when people were so disrespectful to books and then act like it wasn't a big of a deal.

"The library will close in half an hour, you should probably leave now."

Shion's smile was wiped off after that glare Nezumi had given him. Without a word he picked up his things and left.

On his way to his place, Shion realized one thing that surprised him but also brought a smile on his face. Nezumi hadn't looked at him the way everybody did because of his scars. He was angry because of the books but that was it, no patronizing looks or remarks

This was not Nezumi's day. From the morning it had started out bad. He was late for his drama classes and work had been a living hell. He majored in Theatrical studies and this was his third year and because he needed money he was working part time at the university's library. Today, though, everything seemed to be working against him. Hundreds of students had come to the library searching for books that Nezumi after had to sort out, they kept asking him to find them the books which meant putting aside his work to go and help them out, it's not like there were computers and assistants for that job, but no it was easier for someone else to do the job for you. So, yes this day was not doing Nezumi any favours and just as he thought things couldn't get any worse that white-haired idiot had bumped all the sorted books on the floor adding more work to Nezumi's already heavy schedule.

Shion was walking through the university campus, lost in his thoughts. He had gone to the library every week to study but also hoping he would see Nezumi. He wanted to apologize again for causing him trouble but even though he searched for him he couldn't find him anywhere.

 _Shit_ thought Nezumi while running on the campus grounds. He was late again for class. Last night he had stayed up all night trying to finish a small play he had to write but fell asleep half way through it. As he was running he didn't see a white-haired idiot walking his way, lost in his thoughts. It happened so quickly. Nezumi fell on Shion and knocked him over, making their books and notes scatter on the floor. Their faces were so close to each other. Shion had no idea what was going on, one moment he was walking, deep in his thoughts and now he was on the floor with Nezumi on him and his face just a few inches away from his. The dark haired student got up quickly.

"Out of all the people here, I can't believe I had to fall on you." He said in an annoyed voice while picking up his things.

"It's Nezumi right? I was looking for you, I wanted to apologize for last time…"

"Save it for later, I'm late and I don't have time for this."

Shion didn't have the chance to answer. Nezumi had already left running. As he was gathering his stuff he noticed a card on the floor and picked it up.

 _Nezumi.  
Theatrical studies.  
Student Card._

He was in such a rush that he hadn't realized that he had dropped his student card and left without it. But Shion smiled, it was an excuse to see him again.

Nezumi had just finished his afternoon classes when a light hand touched his shoulder. He immediately stiffened and turned around abruptly. Unless it was part of his role in an act he didn't liked to be touched. Yes, he was a drama queen, no wonder he fit so perfectly in Theatrical studies.

Two red eyes were looking at him. They belonged to that student with that idiotic smile on his face.

"Are you following me? How the hell did you find me?"

"Well, you dropped your student card today when we bumped into each other and I saw that you were studying here in the Performing Arts Department so I came to return this to you." He reached out his hand and gave Nezumi his student card. He grabbed the card and eyed Shion suspiciously.

"Thanks" and he started walking away.

"Oh…um… no problem… Maybe we could…" but Nezumi had already disappeared. With a sigh Shion started walking to his dorm.

The next few days past uneventful, Shion had classes till late in the afternoon and a lot of assignments. But today the lecture was a long one and by the time it was over night had settled in. Shion didn't like the campus grounds by night, they unnerved him. As he was passing by the corridor he heard some footsteps behind him but didn't pay attention to them. After some time they disappeared. Shion sighed in relief, he knew it was stupid of him to get worried over such little things but he couldn't help himself. As he made a turn he bumped into a group of guys that were hanging around the corner.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." Shion mumbled and made a move to walk away.

"Hey, look! It's that creep with the red eyes and scar on his face! Don't you have manners? Apologize!"

"I said I was sorry, now I'll be on my way." As Shion was about to leave but two guys blocked his way in front and another one from behind.

"You should talk better to us, if you know what's good for you, creep."

Shion ignored them and tried to push his way past the three man but as he did one of them grabbed him and threw him back.

"Where do you think you're going?" he had an evil grin on his face.

"Look, I don't want any trouble, I said I was sorry, end of story. Now let me pass."

"Oh look whose givin' orders now! Ha ha ha!"

They started toying with him and throwing his things around. Shion tried to fight back but in vain. It was moments like these that he hated his appearance. It always caught people's attention and got him into trouble. All of a sudden Shion felt the air leave his lungs, he fell on his knees trying to catch his breath. One of the three guys had punched him in the stomach. Shion knew that if he cried for help no one would come and plus he was in such pain he couldn't form any words. Once the first punch had been dealt the other two took the invitation and started punching Shion too. His whole body ached, he tried to fight back but he was only one man, they were three. Shion was on the floor when he saw that one of the guys was about to kick him. The boot was coming closer to him, it felt like he was watching it in slow motion. He closed his eyes prepared for the pain that was about to be inflicted on him but it didn't come. He slowly opened his eyes and saw a tall figure tackling down the guy that was about to kick him. The tall figure punched the other in the face and then attacked the other two. By the time his head had stopped spinning he heard a familiar voice from far away.

"Are you ok? It's Shion right?" So he did remember his name.

Shion was too out of it to answer. He felt to hands picking him up and supporting his weight. The stranger helped him walk towards a bench but Shion was too weak. It seemed he had hit his head pretty badly and now he saw the world start to fade. And all went black.

When Shion woke up it was well past midnight. He found himself in bed staring at an unfamiliar celling. He tried to get up but at the minute he did the whole room started spinning. He had a bandage on his head and his ribs hurt every time he moved.

"Don't get up so quick or you'll feel light headed."

Shion turned towards the place the voice was coming from. There he found Nezumi in his armchair reading a book. The only light in the room was coming from the lamp next to Nezumi. The place was small, in the middle lay a small coffee table, behind the armchair there was a big bookshelf filled with books. The kitchen was next to the door, it wasn't much but enough for one person.

"What happened?" asked Shion, his head throbbing from the sound of his voice.

"You passed out so I brought you here. Now we're even."

"Huh? Even? What do you mean?"

"You helped me out and returned my student card, I helped you get out of the mess you were in."

Shion's memory was slowly returning. This was not the first time something like this had happened but it had been the most violent one. Shion averted his gaze and looked down. He clang onto the bedsheet and tried not to think about it. He hated his scar, his eyes, and the way people looked at him. All his life he stayed in the shadows so he didn't turn the attention towards him cause then people would start to talk. He just devoted himself to his studies, no friends just a few students from college he talked to but he was close to no one.

"Don't feel sorry for yourself. People are scared of what they don't understand."

Nezumi's voice was soft this time, he was looking at Shion straight in the eyes.

"Mmmm I guess you're right."Shion smiled at him. Did this airhead always smile? Nezumi had a hard time understanding him.

Nezumi let Shion sleep in his bed that night. The red eyed was too weak to walk back home even though he had tried to get out of bed only to end up on the floor cause the room was spinning with every step he took. Shion couldn't help but feel happy that he was staying there. Who knew maybe this weird grey eyed drama student could actually be his friend…


	2. Chapter 2

Party Animal

Months had passed since their first encounter and now there was only one month left for the first semester to be over. Shion and Nezumi had become close friends and some might argue that they were a bit too close to be just friends but none of them said or did anything to confirm such rumors. They just let them float around not caring what the others were saying. It's true that Shion could easily annoy Nezumi with his constant questions or his carefree personality but he actually kind of liked spending time with him. Plus even though he was a genius when it came to academic knowledge he was far behind in everyday life tricks and he was so easy to tease. Oh and Nezumi never gave up on that chance. He could be a real prick at times but he was never mean to Shion.

The lecture was nearly over and Shion was counting down the minutes. For some time now they had agreed with Nezumi to eat lunch together every Friday as it was the only day that they both had a free period. Shion was getting more excited by every passing second. He never had a close friend before that he could do things with but even though he didn't know a lot about close friendships deep down he felt an attraction for Nezumi that wasn't necessary part of the friendship zone. He always smiled when he thought of him and felt his heart beat fast. Once the lecture was over, Shion dashed out and started running to the small park on the university grounds between the science and art department. Their spot was under a big oak tree that offered protection from the sun and wind. Even though it was still winter they still met there, the cold didn't really bother them plus for Shion this was an excuse to sit close to Nezumi, to keep each other warm of course, no other reason what so ever …. Nezumi always teased him about this saying that he knew how attractive he was and that Shion couldn't help but stick to him because of his beauty. Shion always blushed at his remarks but then went on to explain how body heat exchange worked and how it was important to keep warm in winter, which always made Nezumi laugh, his friend really was an airhead when it came to things like this.

"So as you know the semester is nearly over and as it is a tradition in this University there will be a gathering, like a party to put it in simple terms. Are you going to go?" Nezumi was eyeing Shion with curiosity.

"Hahahahah who me? At a party? Do I need to remind you how people look at me? Plus with who would I go, it's not like I am Mr. Popular."

"I don't know… I'll give you an idea… Go with me."

Shion darted a surprised look at Nezumi, there is no way he was being serious but his eyes said elsewise.

"Are you serious? You know how people act around me. And if they see you with me… I don't know. Its better I don't go."

"Do I look like someone that cares what other people say or think?" Nezumi looked a bit disappointed.

"Come on it will be fun, plus you should go out more! It will be like a date" he teased him.

"E-e-eh what?! A d-date?" Shion's cheeks were as red as his eyes.

Nezumi got just the reaction he wanted. He tried really hard to suppress a wave of laughter that has threatening to burst out. But he had to admit, Shion looked really cute when he was in that state.

"Ok. But only because I know you don't have anyone else to go with!"

Nezumi glared at Shion in surprise. His eyes wide open.

"My my I didn't know you knew how jokes work! Plus I would like to inform you that I happen to have many friends…" That last bit was a small lie. Nezumi did know people and he had a few friends but they were more like classmates nothing more.

"So I'll pass by your place to pick you up and we can go together, deal?"

"Deal" Shion sounded more confident than he felt.

They were approaching the party and Shion started to get anxious. He hated the idea of so many people looking at him but at the same time he didn't want to pass out on the deal as it meant more time with Nezumi. By now his palms were sweaty and he began to regret his decision. _Maybe there is still time to escape_ he thought as they entered the Hall were the party was taking place. The music was loud and people were dancing to the beat, others were drinking. Shion could feel the music vibrate through his body, he wanted to leave. Too many people, too many eyes pinned on him. As he turned to leave he felt Nezumi grab him by the nape of his neck and pull him towards him, once next to him the tall student placed him arm around Shion's shoulder and talked in his ear so as to be heard over the music.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Shion had shivers go down his spine. Nezumi was so close to him, his lips nearly brushing his ears as he spoke.

"M-maybe I should go…" Shion was so awkward it was painful to see but Nezumi just pulled him closer, closing the gap between them and leaving no room for escape.

Time passed slowly for Shion, at some point Nezumi had gone to greet some people he knew and so Shion wondered around unti he lost sight of Nezumi and couldn't find him. He already had had two drinks of punch and was now on the third. He felt a bit lightheaded but payed no attention to it. Eventually Shion gave up on looking for Nezumi and found a corner where he stayed and observed everyone.

"Boring party right?"

Shion jumped in his spot. He hadn't noticed the guy that had come and leaned against the wall next to him. He was tall with short black hair and green eyes if Shion was not mistaken. He was smoking and looking at the crowd. Shion observed him but didn't answer. When the mysterious man turned to look at him Shion averted his gaze as quickly as he could. The guy smiled at him.

"So you came here alone?"

"No, I'm here with…a friend."

When Shion looked up again the tall stranger was closer to him and looking him straight in the eyes. Shion sifted a bit in his spot not knowing what else to do. This person seemed kind and he hadn't made any remark about his appearance.

"My name is Akira by the way"

"Shion…"

By now Shion had finished his third cup of punch from his anxiety. He barely ever drank any alcohol so even the slight amount that was in the punch started to get him.

Akira was now in front of him, his one hand pushed against the wall next to Shion's head blocking his way.

"Since this party is a big disappointment, what do you say we leave and go somewhere quieter?"

"N-no… I'm here with a f-friend." Shion was out of it. The alcohol had started to kick in. He made an attempt to move past Akira but the taller one blocked his way. Akira put his hand around Shion's waste and pulled him closer leading him towards the exit. Just when they were about to step out a hand grabbed Akira's shoulder and pulled him away from Shion.

"Where do you think you're taking him?" Nezumi saw Shion was drunk. _Is this idiot really drunk just from punch?_

"Hhmm? We were just leaving… And who might you be?"

"He's with me. Let him go."

"So his your boyfriend?"

"What?! No! We just came here together…as…as friends! Heck I don't need to explain myself to you!"

"Well if that's the case you won't mind if I borrow your…. _friend_ for a bit right?" with a grin on his face Akira stepped out of the party, with Shion still next to him. Nezumi was furious. _Who does this guy think he is?_ Yes, Shion wasn't his boyfriend and he could do what he wanted to but that white-haired idiot looked out of it, it didn't seem like he was fully comprehending what was going on… but, even though Nezumi didn't want to admit it to himself he felt a spark of jealousy in him when he had seen Akira's arm around Shion leading him out. But Shion wasn't his boyfriend right? So why feel jealous?

Nezumi ran after them and took Shion by the hand to stop him. Akira now looked irritated.

"Look, we are all adults here, if Shion wants to come with me who are you to stop him?

 _Tsk…_ Akira was right… Shion could do what he wanted but there is no way Shion knew what was happening! He was drunk from the freaking punch! At least that's what Nezumi kind of hoped because it would justify his annoyance.

"This is the last time I warn you. He is here with me. Now get lost…" he barked at Akira, his grey eyes locked on Akira.

"Okay okay you win… Here you can have your… _friend_ back." With this, Akira gave him a mocking smile and then looked at Shion.

"Well if you're ever around give me call Shion." He tucked a small piece of paper with his number in Shion's Shirt pocket and left.

Nezumi waited until Akira was out of sight until he faced Shion. He took the paper out of Shion pocket and curled it in his fist.

"Are you ok?"

"Ne-zu-mi… that guy…he left?"

"Yes, he's gone…."

"He seemed nice…"

There came that spark of jealousy again…

"That gut was flirting with you Shion…"

"He was f-flirting? With me? Hahahaha no way!"

"You really have no idea about flirting and dating do you?"

Shion shook his head. Nezumi had trouble believing the state the red eyed boy was in. All this from just punch?

Nezumi decided it was best to watch over Shion that night and so brought him back to his place. Shion went out like a light. Nezumi watched over him for a bit before sleeping too. Tonight had been eventful, again. Nezumi didn't know exactly what he felt but one thing was for sure, Shion had started to grow on him.


	3. Chapter 3

There is a first time for everythig

The semester was finally over and Shion was ecstatic. He was finally going to see Nezumi again. They hadn't seen each other for over a month since the party as it was the exam period. Free time was a foreign word to them. Once their last exam was over Nezumi passed by the science department to pick up Shion. They had one week off till the start of the next semester.

Nezumi stretched sighing in relief and enjoying the warmth of the sun on his skin.

"Mmmm I like the smell of freedom!" he breathed in the fresh air and put his hand on Shion's head passing his fingers through his white hair messing it up even more.

"Ready to go?"

"Yes! I can't wait to get out of here!" said Shion nearly jumping from excitement. This would be the first time the two of them went out for a coffee outside of the university campus. Part of the excitement was because the exams were over and he could finally go out but the main reason was that he was spending his free time with Nezumi.

After a walk in the city and about fifteen minutes of arguing where to sit they finally decided on a small coffee shop that was also a small book store. It felt nice not to think about classes. Nezumi ordered a black coffee, god he needed one to stay awake! Shion on the other hand got a chocolate cake and a small coffee. As he was eating it he smudged chocolate on the side of his lip but didn't notice it and continued to talk to Nezumi in all seriousness without realizing how silly he looked. Nezumi smiled at him.

"What's so funny?! This is an important part of my research!" Shion looked puzzled. Was what he saying that was so funny?

"You have chocolate on you, you idiot!"

"Whaaat? Couldn't you have said something earlier?" a bright red spread through his cheeks.

"It was just too funny! I wanted to see how long you would go on without realizing it… apparently for quite a bit" chuckled Nezumi. Before he could clean the chocolate, Nezumi reached out his hand and place it on Shion's cheek and with his thump wiped the crumbles of chocolate cake off.

"There, much better."

Shion's cheeks were on fire. Nezumi's hand felt warm. He just wanted to lean against it and stay there but the grey eyed student retreated his hand exposing his cheek to the light breeze again. It was the first time someone had touched his scar in such a gentle way.

When Nezumi had seen Shion with the crumbles on the side of his lip he couldn't resist to touch him. He was so cute. Shion's skin was soft. He would have held his hand there for more if the waiter hadn't come with the check and interrupted them.

The sun was about to set when they returned to the university. The sky was a beautiful red colour. The two students strolled towards their spot under the oak tree. They sat there watching the other students walk by going about their business.

"Thanks for today Nezumi. I really enjoyed it!" Shion gave him a wide smile.

"What are you thanking me for?"

"You spend the whole day with me when you could have gone out with your friends and classmates."

Nezumi sighed, this moron and his blunt honesty. It was one of the traits, though, that he appreciated about Shion. With this Nezumi placed his hand under Shion's chin and lifted it slightly. He leaned in and gave him a gentle kiss. Their lips brushing against each other ever so lightly.

Shion was caught off guard. His heart was beating at an alarming rate. When Nezumi pulled back from that light kiss the white haired student just stared at him in disbelief.

"What is with that face? Am I such a bad kisser?" teased Nezumi.

"Uuuhh… n-no… it's just that I…I…" Shion was at a loss of words.

"Hahahahaha I forgot you have no experience with such things." It was a warm laugh that filled the air. That night they parted ways with another kiss.

That one week of freedom passed faster than anyone would have liked. The two were now a thing even though they hadn't put any labels on it. They stole a few light kisses here and there during these days which made Shion daydream over it all the time.

It was the last day before class and Shion was heading to the library to get some books he needed. Tomorrow it would be too crowded so better he got what he wanted now that the library didn't have a lot of people. Shion was searching for the books he needed in the comforting silence of the library. Out of nowhere Nezumi appeared and grabbed him by the hand leading him deeper into the library to a corner of ancient law books that no one ever took, proof of that was a bit of dust that had started to accumulate on the selves. Shion was with his back against the wall, a worried look in his ruby coloured eyes.

"What's wrong…mmm"

Shion didn't end his sentence, Nezumi was over him landing a strong kiss on him. His lips brushed against Shion's with more force than usual. The darked haired student stroked Shion's lips with his tongue asking for permission. The red eyed finally gave in. Their tongues sliding against each other. Nezumi tasted sweet thought Shion. After a few more minutes of kissing Shion broke free gasping for air.

"We shouldn't be doing this here… someone might come…"

"Trust me no one knows this part of the library exists! Plus, didn't you like doing something against the rules?" a smirk spread on Nezumi's face.

Shion smiled back at him. He had enjoyed it, he wanted more but couldn't bring himself to say it. As if Nezumi read his mind, he went in for another kiss, this time Shon responded right away. Nezumi was standing in front of Shion one hand against the wall the other on Shion's waist. He had to bend his head a bit to reach Shion as he was a bit shorter. Shion broke the kiss suddenly.

"What's the matter?"

"I thought I heard footsteps…"

"I told you no one comes here…."

A voice tore through the air.

"What do you think you are doing here?" The stern voice came from the librarian. It was your stereotypical old lady with hair up in a tight bun and wearing some of the ugliest glasses the two students had ever seen.

"Oh hello there Mrs. Ruth" It was Nezumi that spoke first. "We were just… uuumm admiring this beautiful collection of…." Shit! Nezumi hadn't paid attention to what books lay here, even if he was supposed to know since he worked here…

"Law books" whispered Shion.

"Yes! Law books! Lovely collection… so I'll get back to work now…."

Nezumi took Shion and left as quick as possible, both trying not to laugh while the old lady eyed them suspiciously.

It was late at night and Nezumi was at his small desk trying to finish a play he had to learn. His thought, however, kept trailing off to Shion and that kiss. He kept playing it in his mind, the way his soft lips touched his own, taking in his sweet scent as they kissed. Without realizing it Nezumi had his hand in his pants stroking his half hard dick. He thought of Shion and how he tasted that first time their tongues touched, his heavy breathing against his skin. His hand was now moving faster on his hard on. He let his imagination run free, thinking how it would feel to touch that soft white skin of his. Nezumi was now breathing fast, pumping faster and spreading precum all over his length, he was very close. He climaxed at the thought of being inside Shion, his moans filling the room as he thrusted in him, it drove him mad with desire making his hand move at a faster rate. Nezumi sat in his chair panting. Had he really just jerked off to the thought of Shion? He felt embarrassment pool inside of him. The drama student got up and took his shirt off for washing as he headed to take a shower. He needed to cool off and get those images out of his head… They had a more profound relationship now but Nezumi was still confused as to what to call it. He knew for sure that he really like Shion but to what extend? _I guess time will tell….._


	4. Chapter 4

Missed Call

Shion was sitting at an outdoor bench in one of the university's parks going over an assignment he had to give in tomorrow. It was a brilliant sunny day and he didn't feel like closing himself in his small apartment where barely any light came through from the small window. As he was going through his notes, someone passed beside him and sat on the other side of the bench casting a shadow over his books.

"You never called me." The voice sounded familiar but Shion couldn't pinpoint it exactly. He looked up and saw a smiling tall and attractive student watching him closely.

"I'm sorry but I don't quiet seem to…" he let his thoughts trail off a bit and then Shion remembered.

"Akira right?"

"I see you have a brilliant memory even though you forgot to call me…"

"Call you? But I don't have your number… And I'm sorry for being so frank but why would I call you?"

"Mmm straight to the point I see, I like it." A smile spread on his face. "Well I guess you lost the paper with my number on it that night at the party… And I was getting worried…"

"To be honest I have trouble recalling memories from that night."

"Of course you have…"

Shion tensed. What was that supposed to mean?

"Here." Akira reached out his arm and placed a small piece of paper in Shion's hand. His touch was light. "Don't lose this one. Call me."

Akira got up and left leaving Shion on the bench staring at the numbers on the paper.

"You're late." Nezumi was sitting under the big oak tree tapping his fingers on his knee to show his irritation.

"Well excuse me for getting you your dinner, my Lord." Nezumi shrugged at the remark. Shion set next to him and took out the food he had brought for both of them.

"What have you been up to?"

"Nothing much… work at the library is going well, although Mrs. Ruth is still eyeing me suspiciously after our last encounter…"

Shion let out a small chuckle escape. Nezumi thought it was the cutest thing he had heard all day. He thought of that day in the library and quickly decided it was a bad idea considering what he had done that night in his apartment. He changed the subject before it was too late.

"So what did our future Nobel prize winner do today?" Shion pushed Nezumi slightly to the side with his elbow in response to his teasing.

"I made a plan to conquer the world using Prion's! I think it's going well!"

"Should I be worried?" enquired Nezumi in between mouthfuls of his food.

"Well it depends on how well you play your cards…"

Nezumi's face lit. Even though Shion didn't have much experience with flirting he did fairly well at it, even if sometimes that airhead didn't realize it. Nezumi put aside his sandwich and turned to face Shion who was playing it all relaxed like nothing had happened. Very bad acting thought Nezumi. The dark haired student placed his hand on Shion's cheek and kissed him. It was a long slow kiss. He didn't care if people saw them but either way no one was around at that time. Nezumi could feel Shion's lips form into a smile. The red eyed wasn't stupid, he knew what to say to get what he wanted.

"Well played…" said Shion, with a wide grin on his face.

"Agh! Enough for tonight!" sighed Nezumi. It was nearing midnight and his head hurt. Shion had offered to help him out with his math course and so they had ended up at his dorm were he had all his notes. They were sitting on the floor with books and notes scattered all around them.

"You have only one more thing to do, stop whining and get it down!"

Shion was strict when it came to tutoring.

"I'll finish tomorrow morning, I'm done for tonight." exhaled Nezumi as he leaned against Shion's bed.

"No, you will get this over with now." Shion saw that Nezumi wasn't listening and so he relaxed his demeanor and moved to sit next to Nezumi.

"Hey Nezumi…"

As Nezumi turned to face him, he found Shion right in front of him. The red eyed gave him a light peck and a small kiss on the lips. Nezumi was bewildered. He could feel Shion's breathe against his skin and wanted more of him. But just as he was going to return the kiss, Shion pushed him back.

"Finish first and then you can have more…"

 _Damn it…._ It seemed Shion knew how to play him into doing what he wanted and Nezumi had mixed fillings about this fact. _Smart little prick._ None the less the grey eyed complied and got back to work.

Time passed and Shion was helping Nezumi. He was so close to him that he could take in his scent, making his heart beat fast. As he leaned in to see how Nezumi was doing one of the long strands of his dark hair grazed his cheek giving him a tingling sensation on that spot.

"There done! Does his majesty approve?"

"Let's see…" Shion took the note book and went through everything meticulously.

"Great! You see what you can do if you put some effort into it?"

Nezumi shrugged at the comment. He went on his knees and crawled to Shion taking the book from his hands.

"Where's my reward?"

Shion's lips curved into a smile. _I guess he wants his kiss, right? Ugh! What an idiot! What else? Why am I panicking now?_ His heart was beating fast as he tilled his head to give it the right angle for the kiss. Nezumi met him half way there and their lips collided in a passionate kiss which became a make out session. Nezumi brushed his tongue against Shion's lips and he obeyed immediately giving him access without thinking it twice. Shion's hand moved on its own accord and found its place on Nezumi's hair. His fingers intertwined with the dark long hair. The grey eyed student couldn't help himself and bit Shion's lower lip. Not good for Shion. He felt blood rush to his lower body.

 _Fuck… not now… This is bad, really bad…._ Shion wanted to die from embarrassment. He had a boner. Of course it wasn't his first boner, he was a lone college student but this was in front of Nezumi. And to make thing worse, he was wearing his sweatpants, as he was in his house for more comfort. _This is bad…_ he thought. They were not jeans that could help hide it, no you could easily see what was happening. _Maybe if I get up slowly and act like nothing is happing and excuse myself, he won't notice…. Yeah of course Shion than what? You'll just jerk off in the bathroom while he is in the other room? Great idea!_ The white haired man couldn't see a solution passed this…

"Shion? Are you hard?" Nezumi said in between the kisses.

Shion wanted to die, he wanted the earth to open right under him and swallow him whole. How had he noticed it? But really it wasn't hard to notice such a thing especial when Nezumi was so close to him.

Shion averted his gaze. His cheeks were a deep red.

"I…I…uuuhh…"

"Do you want me to help you out with that?"

Nezumi's question caught him off guard.

"W-what?"

Nezumi placed his hand on his hard-on applying a bit of pressure. Shion gasped for air.

"Here... do you want me to help out with this?" his voice was a whisper, soft and tender but filled with desire.

Nezumi traced Shion's erection and slowly put his hand in the sweatpants of the other. He pushed them slightly down. Shion's hard-on was clearer now from his boxers. Nezumi rubbed it slowly which resulted in Shion moaning. Tracing it with his fingers he moved upwards and torturously slow pulled them down raveling Shion's swelling cock. He kissed Shion and at the same time took his hard-on in his hand and started stroking it. Shion had stopped thinking at this point. A few moans escaped him as Nezumi moved at a faster rate, spreading his precum all over his length. Shion was short of breathe as he was nearing his end.

"Ne-zumi, I'm gonna…" It was too late. He climaxed the moment Nezumi applied pressure on the head. Shion pressed his lips against the dark haired student as cum was oozing out.

"Shion…do me too… please…" Nezumi said in a raspy voice. He sounded more needy than he wanted to but he couldn't hold back anymore. _Damn… I'm already this wet…._ He pushed down the zip from his jeans and unbuttoned them while he took Shion's trembling hand and placed it on his already wet cock. Shion shifted in his spot, his cock still dripping. He couldn't say no, not when Nezumi was looking at him with that look, full if need. Carefully he started to move his hand up and down on Nezumi's hard-on. Nezumi's cock twitched at the touch of Shion. Even though he hated to be touched by other people he found out that when it came to Shion, he not only didn't mind but he craved for his touch. He knew he wouldn't last for long. As Shion pumped away at a faster pace, the taller one's hips were moving at their own accord. Just a few more strokes and Nezumi came. He was panting hard but so was Shion. Seeing Nezumi's face like that, because of something he was doing to him was a turn-on. He tried to calm himself down and so went for a shower allowing Nezumi to go after him.

"Do you mind if I stay here tonight?" Nezumi had just gotten out of the shower, his hair was down still dripping water from the shower. Shion hadn't seen him like this before and he was breathtaking.

"Of course not!"

"Thanks. Your couch better be comfortable!"

Shion was a bit disappointed at that statement but he hadn't expected Nezumi to sleep with him either way so he hid his feelings well. Shion ignored the comment and walked up to Nezumi. He gave him a light kiss and smiled at him.

"Last time a checked this wasn't a five star hotel. This is all I have so goodnight!"

"Oh look at you! You learned how to use irony! I'm so happy for you!" Nezumi made a dramatic pose to tease him. Shion rolled his eyes and went to bed.

"Goodnight, Nezumi."

"'Night." The couch was actually comfortable and just big enough to fit Nezumi. Sleeping in the same room as Shion was weird but at the same time calmed Nezumi in a way he never thought could happen. It just felt right.


	5. Chapter 5

Betrayed

Shion sat staring at his phone. He had punched the numbers but for ten minutes now was hesitating to press the call button. A few more minutes passed until he decided to call. The phone rang and with every second that passed Shion's heart beat faster. Finally the ringing stopped and the person picked up.

"Hello?"

"H-hi, this is Shion."

"Aaah Shion! You called! I was getting worried!" Akira's voice sounded a bit different from the phone.

"So, what are you doing tomorrow?" he asked with a confident voice.

"Nothing really, apart from the courses that I have to attend."

"What time are you free?"

What was up with all these questions? Shion had called Akira out of sheer curiosity. He had seemed like a nice guy at the party although there was something that was bothering him and he couldn't remember however hard he tried, so he had just shrugged it off thinking it was his imagination.

"I have a two hour break starting at noon, why?"

"Perfect! I'll meet you at the university's entrance for lunch! Don't be late ok? See you tomorrow!"

Before Shion could say anything or protest, Akira had hang up. He thought of calling Nezumi to invite him too but remembered that he had classes at that time and for some reason whenever Shion mentioned Akira Nezumi would tense up and look annoyed so he decided it was best to leave it.

"Right on time!" Akira waved at Shion with a big smile on his face. The black haired student was dressed casually but it showed that he wasn't short on money. His green eyes beamed with satisfaction when he saw Shion and he had an air of confidence around him. "Let's go I'm starving! I know a great place!"

They headed out of the university towards the city. Akira had put his arm around Shion's shoulder which looked as a friendly gesture but for some reason Shion had a feeling it was more of a show of possession. _I'm overthinking things again…_ He had to stop and try to enjoy the rest of the day.

The place looked expensive but Shion agreed to go none the less. The shock came after they had sat and his red eyes widened when he saw the prices of the menu.

"I uuhh… This is a bit too much for me… I'll pass, thanks."

"It's on me don't worry about it."

"No, I can't accept that, it's too-"

"I said, I'll take care of it, order what you want." Akira cut him off leaving no room for discussion.

"Thanks…I'll owe you one." Shion didn't like acts of charity even though this didn't seem like one.

"Don't mention it and if you are so keen on repaying me, don't worry I'll find a way for you to…"

Again those weird comments. _What is up with him?_ Shion couldn't shake off this strange feeling he got when hearing Akira speak like that.

"So… what do you study?"

Shion eyed him from the corner of his eyes. Just a few seconds ago Akira had exuded a sense of dominance but now his demeanor was relaxed.

"I study Biology, you?"

"So we're neighbors! I'm a med student."

Shion was about to answer when he heard his phone ring announcing he had a new message. He checked it and saw it was an email. As he was reading it he noticed Akira had leaned and rested his head on his hand while observing Shion. He thought he saw his lips curve into a smile but dismissed the idea quickly.

"It looks like my afternoon classes have been canceled…"

"This must be my lucky day than!" Akira gave him a quick smile.

"And why is that?"

"Because I get to spend more time with you."

Shion felt his cheeks burn a bit and a slight red colour rush over them. _Is he flirting with me? No, can't be. Overthinking._

"This is my stop." Shion announced as they were reaching his dorm. The day had surprisingly been fun. The white haired student was fidgeting with his keys as the distance between the apartment and them grew smaller.

"Thanks for lunch today Akira. It was fun."

Akira said nothing, he was just staring at him with a wild look in his eyes. The tall med student closed the gap between them in one step and pushed Shion against the wall and kissed him. His lips brushing hard against the red eyed. Shion broke the kiss immediately.

"What the heck do you think you're doing?"

"You said you wanted to repay me for lunch today no?" with this Akira kissed Shion again. This time his tongue ran across the white haired student's lips. Shion was too shocked to act. Akira had forced his way in, brushing his tongue against his. This was wrong. Suddenly a flow of memories flooded him from the party and he knew why he had been getting those weird feelings. _Nezumi_ with that thought he pushed Akira off him as he gasped for air. He rubbed the back of his hand on his lips as if to clean them from Akira's kiss. The green eyed med student gave him a dangerous look.

"Please leave now." Shion was dead serious, his eyes flared and he felt his heart sink in his chest.

"But we were just getting started… I know you enjoyed that last kiss. If you deny it you'll just be lying to yourself.

The remark jerked at Shion's conscious. He knew he was right, he had enjoyed it which just made him hate himself for it even more. Just a couple of nights ago he had been with Nezumi in his apartment and… They had taken their relationship one step further and now this had happened. Shion knew Nezumi was a bit of a free spirit and that he didn't really let people inside but he had done it with Shion. He had gone that bit of extra mile for him. Shion wasn't sure if it was love he or Nezumi were feeling but their bond was strong and now it was threatened to be broken by these two kisses.

"Just go." His voice higher than he wanted it to be.

"As you wish but you know where to find me and I know where to find you… Don't become a stranger ok? I'll see you around Shion." Akira sounded cold, it was hard to detect any emotion in his voice. He left without looking back.

Shion closed the door behind him. He felt tears start to well up and he felt like the world was crumpling right under him. For once in his life he had found a person that accepted him and didn't care about his appearance and now he was about to lose it all. He thought of not telling it to Nezumi but that idea quickly died. _There is no way I can face him and look him in the eyes and act like nothing happened…._ Either way Nezumi would see right through him, he would see that something was wrong. Shion took out his phone and texted Nezumi.

"I need to talk to you. Can you come by tonight?"

Shion was sitting in his chair lost in his thoughts when he heard the knock on the door.

"What's up?" Nezumi greeted him and passed by him entering the apartment.

Shion didn't say a word. He felt miserable.

"What's wrong? You look horrible." There was a hint of worry this time in Nezumi's voice.

"I need to talk to you…." Shion's voice started to tremble. "Today I was out for lunch with…. Akira."

The little vein next to Nezumi's eye twitched at the sound of his name. He hated that sly prick. If it was anybody else he would play it calm and show no irritation but not when it involved Shion. He stayed silent waiting for him to finish talking.

"I know you told me you don't like him and that he's not a good guy but he really is… well _was_ , at least that's what I had thought until today…"

"Just get to the point Shion. I don't like it when people beat around the bush." Nezumi was serious.

"He… he kissed me… I pushed him away but he kissed me again…."

Nezumi's heart sang. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, a mixture of anger and disappointed surged right through him, engulfing him.

"Nezumi, please say something. Anything!"

The silence was killing Shion. He couldn't stand it, yelling would have been better than this bitter silence.

"Did you enjoy it?"

"What? N-no… I…" Shion stopped when he saw the way Nezumi had his gaze locked on him. No lies would pass undetected by him.

"I guess I misjudged you… huh… I'm such an idiot." Nezumi said in a calm and cold voice as he got up and left slamming the door behind him.

It was like someone had taken a knife and stabbed Shion in the heart. "I guess I misjudged you…" The phrase kept playing in Shion's head. Nezumi had tried looking calm but his acting skills had betrayed him. Shion could see he was hurt but what haunted him the most was that look of betrayal that Nezumi had casted on him. He couldn't get the image out of his head. Shion felt a warm stream run down his cheek. He placed his hand on it and realized he had been crying from the moment Nezumi had left. The pain in his chest gradually worsened. _This is all my fault…._

"He kissed me…" Shion's voice resonated inside Nezumi's head. As he entered his apartment he closed the door behind him and slowly slid down to the floor with his back on the door. He rested his arms on his knees and let his head fall between them. This is the reason he never let people close to him, why he always kept his distance so he wouldn't have to feel this sort of pain. But Shion had somehow found a way in. He hadn't broken down the walls Nezumi had put up, he had just simply pasted right through them and by the time Nezumi had realized it, it was too late. His grey eyes burned but there was no way he would cry. He forbade it. Crying was for the weak and he was not weak, that's what he believed and wasn't going to start now. However hard he tried though, the pain and feeling of betrayal lingered with him, denying to leave his side. God how he wanted to punch Akira in his perfect little face. The thing that hurt him the most, though, was Shion's answer when he had asked him if he had enjoyed it. It hadn't been a straight no. He could tell when he was lying. Deep down he knew that Shion felt nothing for Akira and that the pleasure from the kiss was just a physical and nothing else but the pain still tugged at him every time he thought of Shion's lips on someone else other than his. Nezumi punched the door behind him, the ache in his hand gave him a pleasant distraction from his thoughts. Could he give him a second chance? Right now he didn't know, he needed time to think. _Is it really over…?_


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry for the delay ! The part is finally finished ! Please let me know what you think and I hope you enjoy it :D_

His stride was hasty, the blood rushed through his veins as he made his way through the corridors past students who were chatting with friends. Then he stopped, he recognized him immediately. He was talking and laughing with his friends, he looked so jovial like nothing could touch him. It made Nezumi boil even more with anger. He clenched his fist and made his way to the med student who had his back to him. Nezumi tapped lightly on his shoulder and as Akira turned to see who it was, Nezumi punched him in the face. His knuckles hurt from the collision with the hard bone but he would be lying if he said it didn't feel good to hit that bastard in the face. Akira stubbled back in utter surprise. His cheekbone was aching. He gave Nezumi a murderous look, he remembered him. It was that asshole that had gotten in his way and stole Shion away. Without second guessing himself he closed the distance between them and returned the favour punching Nezumi in the face. The grey eyed student hadn't expected that and now could feel a sharp pain shredding through his temple and close to his eye. Before they could be at each others throats, students that were close by ran and separated them before things got really ugly.

"My my! Aren't you a lively one! Heart broken from your boyfriend? He's a good catch although, I'll have to help him practice his kissing a bit more!" a wide grin had spread over Akira's face.

Nezumi's entire body ignited, he felt like he was on fire, he could hear his heartbeat resonating inside his ears.

"Why you little-" before he could leap forward and lash out on Akira, the students grabbed him by the shoulder and stopped him. Nezumi tried to shake them off but failed. He could hear Akira's laugh echo in his ears.

"Get off me!" Nezumi shrugged them off and faced Akira, who was still grinning at him while rubbing his cheekbone.

"Stay away from him, it's my last warning..." By this time Nezumi has breathing fast, his adrenaline levels had reached the red zone and his hands were shaking. The drama student turned and left without waitinh for Akira to answer. He didn't want to hear any of his witty remarks. But why did Nezumi still care so much? He hadn't seen or talked to Shion in days. The white haired student had tried calling and texting him but Nezumi had just ignored them all. Shion had gotten the message and so had stopped too. He didn't want to irritate Nezumi any further.

It had taken Nezumi some days to find out where Akira studied. He had asked help from some friends in his class to look around and find out any information. Even though Nezumi still hadn't forgiven Shion and he had no idea how things would work out, he knew one thing for sure and that was to confront and punch Akira in the face. Now he was making his way back home from the Medical department, his head and knuckles still hurting. This was going to leave a mark.

Shion had given up. He had tried to call, he had texted but no response so he had decided to stop. He knew it would only annoy Nezumi more if he persisted. Shion had tried his best to concentrate on his studies. Maybe they could distract him, make him think of something else other than the events that had occurred but luck wasn't on his side. The red eyed had enough, he would try his luck at the library, not to study but to find Nezumi. He didn't dare pass in front of it much less go into it the past few days. At first he couldn't find the strength to face the other student but this was going on for too long. He had to see him, he felt the need to apologize again. Truth be told Shion had missed Nezumi. Their time together even his teasing. He missed Nezumi's touch, the softness of his lips when they kissed and how he took care of him.

Shion packed his backpack and stormed out of the small apartment. He was determined to find his dramatic friend? Boyfriend? Well he didn't know what to call him but he wouldn't leave until they talked and got things straight. All this wait and not knowing what was going to happen next had drained Shion of all energy and motivation. He felt tired. Whatever the outcome, he needed closure, one way or the other.

The search had taken half an hour and still bore no fruit. Shion was starting to loose hope, he had been to all of Nezumi's favourite spots in the library to no avail. He was nearing the last one when a tall figure caught his red eye. There in beween two tall bookshelves was Nezumi sorting out some heavy looking books. As Shion walked closer he got a better look at the other's face. He gasped when he saw a big bruise of blue and purple shade spread across his temple until it reached the corner of his eye. Even his right hand was battered, covered in scabs, evidence of an open wound that had just started healing.

"Nezumi... What happened?" His voice was a whisper but drowning in worry.

Nezumi jerked at the sound of Shion's voice, he hadn't seen him coming.

"What happend? Are you ok? Do you need anything?" A rush a question bursted out of Shion when Nezumi hadn't answered him.

The tall student didn't look at Shion, he ignored him and just continued to read the book in his hands and pointed to sign next to him.

Shion followed his slender finger to where it was pointing. It was a sign firmly stuck to a wall. _Silence. Please refrain from talking in the library._ Shion wanted to laugh and get angry at the same time. He saw the other hadn't lost his sence of humour but at the same time he wasn't going to be ignored.

"Very funny... Nezumi I'm not leaving here without talking." He was unweavering and it showed that he meant what he said.

Nezumi snapped the book closed and darted a curious yet unsettling look at Shion. He placed the book back on the shelf and held Shion by the wrist pulling him to follow. The dark haired man maneuvered his way through the rows of stashed books with ease. They reached the far end of the library to a small door. Nezumi opened it and pushed Shion inside. It was dark and Shion couldn't see a thing. Nezumi pressed a switch and a small light bulb went on shedding a faint light in the cramped room. It was a small storage place with cleaning products and boxes scattered around.

"What do you want? Make it quick." His voice was ice cold and it send shivers down Shion's spine.

"We need to talk and I'm not leaving until we do. I don't care how long it takes."

"You want us to talk in a storage room?"

"It doen't matter where we talk, as long as we do."

"Shion... I'm in the middle of work. I don't have time for this."

"NO! You're not leaving! Tell them you were on your break. I can't continue like this. I know what I did hurt you, I will apologize again if I have to but I can't keep this up anymore, acting like nothing happened between us."

"Huh! Hurt? Get off your high horse!" Lies. Nezum was hurt, but he wasn't going to show it. But Shion didn't buy the lie, his red eyes could read Nezumi, more than the other cared to admit.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen... I-I miss you."

Nezumi wasn't fazed by his words.

"So what? You think an apology would make things better? That you can just barge in here with a recited speach and all would be forgiven?"

"This isn't a play that I had to recite Nezumi! Akira forced himself on me, I told you that. Yes I was out of it by the second kiss but it didn't mean anything for me. Can't you see that? Or is your ego so big that you can't see past it?"

Nezumi was taken aback. He hadn't expected Shion to be so blunt. He knew Shion always said things how they were but hearing it like this, from him in such a confident way was still a surprise.

"This is not something that I could pass so lightly Shion. I needed time."

"I gave you time, but ignoring me isn't going to solve this."

 _Damn it..._ He knew he was right. Nezumi had turned his face to the side so he wouldn't get caught in Shion's piercing gaze. This gave though a better view of his bruise. It looked even worse under the light, shadows of blue and purple intertwining together. The spot looked swollen. Shion stepped forward and placed his hand on the bruise, he passed his thump gent;y over it as if examing it. Nezumi flinched at the touch. He looked at Shion whose eyes were full of concern for him. His red eyes trailed of to Nezumi's battered hand. He took it in his and brought it to his lips, giving him a light kiss on the knuckles. The grey eyed just stared at him. He had missed him too. His hearbeat had risen from Shion's touch and sent a tingling sensation throught his entire body, reacting to his kiss.

"What happened to you?" His placid voice pulled him away from his thoughts.

"It's nothing serious."

"I didn't ask you if it was serious I asked you how you got them." Shion couldn't be mislead.

"I just had to take care of some annoying pest. It's over now."

Shion had a very good guess as to what Nezumi was saying and so didn't push the matter any further.

"So...uuum... are we ok?" Shion had to know. Nezumi looked up giving him a look Shion had never seen before. His eyes were darker than usual, filled with a burning desire from days passed without contact. Nezumi closed the gap between them pushing Shion at the same time backwards until he hit the wall smashing his lips on Shion's. The whire haired responed by tracing his tongue over the other's lips. Nezumi accepted the invitation and parted his lips. The kiss was sloppy as both of them couldn't get enough of each other. Hands rushing over hair and fingers pressed against the back, holding tight like they were afraid to let go.

"You are mine, Shion." said Nezumi in a raspy voice, heart palpitating. Shion nodded and went in for another kiss. He had missed this so much. The tase of Nezumi thrilled him, excited him to a whole new level. And with this Shion has hard.

Nezumi's hands had found their way under Shion's T-shirt and were moving tracing Shion's spine. One hand trailed down, past his waist, past the border of the other man's jeans and inside his boxers. He grabbed his ass pulling him closer. Shion moaned as his hard-on pressed hard against Nezumi, it was painfully tight in his jeans and the additional pressure hadn't helped. The dark haired student was placing kisses on Shion's neck, biting and sucking on other parts. He wanted to leave marks to show that Shion belonged to him. He saw the freshly made red marks on neck, this gave him great satisfaction. As Nezumi was applying pressure on Shion's groin area he coated his fingers with as much saliva as he could had put his hand in the other man's jeans again. He brought his finger to Shion's entrance and slowly entered. Shion gasped, it was a weird sensation and there was a light sting as he wasn't used to it but when Nezumi started moving his finger the pleasure rushed through him resulting in a moan. Nezumi quickly placed his free hand over the white haired man's mouth and covered it.

"Ssssshhh keep your voice down. We're not at your place remember?" he has a smirl on his voice. He was enjoying with too much. Seeing Shion struggle to keep quiet and his aroused face, it was a turn on. With this Nezumi entered a second finger, and moved them around. Shion bit his lower lip and breathes through hos nose so he wouldn't moan. Nezumi kissed him to help muffle the sound.

Shion was dizzy from the pleasure, despite the growing tension in his pants. When the gray eyed bit his lower lip Shion couldn't take it anymore and so unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans letting them fall until his knees. He took his leaking erection in his hand and started stroking it. Nezumi looked down and grinned.

"Uh uh what do you think you are doing?" he grabbed Shion's hand and pulled it away.

Shion had justed realised what he had just done and he felt his cheeks burn from embarrassment.

"S-sor-ry, It was just too tight.. I-I ..." Nezumi cut him off with a kiss, brushing his tongued against his and taking his hard cock in his hand and stroking it.

"Keep quiet ok?" he whisperd in Shion's ear. The red eyed knew that already but Nezumi had said it for another reason. He was on his knees and taking the other's lenght in his mouth. He moved his head to the side and licked it all the way to the base and up again, flicking his tongue at the tip before tsking him all in. Shion bit his knuckles to cover the sound and moans that were about to escape him. He placed his free hand on Nezumi's shoulder for support as he felt his knees buckle. His vision was blurred and he tightened his grip when his cock hit the back of Nezumi's throat. Nezumi fought back a gag reflex and continued, saliva was pooling in his mouth mixed with precum. Shion was close and he bit harder on his knuckles leaving a red mark of his teeth on them. He climaxed the moment Nezumi sucked him hard and he hit again that spot, realising inside his mouth. Nezumi could feel Shion's cock twitch in his mouth as he came.

Nezumi got back up on his feet and looked over at Shion. He had his eyes closed and was panting. He could detect the red marks on his neck, and not the ones from his scar, the ones he had left. He loved the sight.

Shion slowly dressed agaion pulling his jeans up once he had caught his breath. He gazed at the gray eyed student.

"Um... Nezumi.. what did you do with it?"

"Do with what?"

"You know... _that_... "

"Huh?" Nezumi gave him a puzzled look. He was a great actor indeed. He knew what Shion meant but how could he let go of a chance like this to tease him?

"Agh! You know what I'm talking about! Don't make me say it you tyrant!"

"Ooooh... I see... I swallowed it." he said in a casual voice.

"You did what?!" Shion shouted but immediately scold himself for being too loud. "All of it?"

"No just part of it! Of course all of it you idiot! You and your weird questions!"

Shion was ashamed. A bright red emerged on his cheeks.

"I leave work in an hour or so, will you wait for me?" enquired Nezumi as he was dusting his pants from the dirt on his knees.

Shion felt a wave of happiness and relief wash over him.

"Does this mean you forgive me? We're ok?"

Nezumi eyed him. "Yes, but you will still have to work hard to regain my full trust."

Shion didn't care, he knew that this was something he could do even if it took time.

He gave Nezumi one of his biggest and sincerest smiles. This made the Nezumi feel warm inside, he couldn't believe how much he had missed that idiot.

"When we go home I'll have a look at that bruise of yours!"

"Just be careful, this is a war wound!"

"Hahahaha always so dramatic! You read way to many drama books, try something more light!" Nezumi rolled his eyes.

They both felt content even though they knew that their relationship wasn't perfect and things still had to be worked out, at least they could do it together.

But things are always quiet before the storm...


	7. Chapter 7

**Emerging Past - Part 1**

 _Hello! Sorry this took forever to update, I had trouble with the story and I had to get some parts sorted out. This will be in two parts, I hope you enjoy them :D So without further ado here is Part 1 ! :)_

Akira is a man that always gets what he wants whether it's men, women or anything that comes in mind. He is smart, handsome, wealthy and will inherit his fathers practice at one of Japan's biggest hospitals. But for the first time he can't get what he desires with just the click of his fingers and what he wants is a young white haired man with the reddest eyes he has ever seen in his life but there is a small obstacle, named Nezumi, that keeps getting in his way. One thing though that Akira knows how to do is get what he wants through any means possible and a drama students is not hard to crush.

The night was quiet and chilly, even though it was the first month of spring the air still held onto the cold of winter. The stars shown brightly in the cloudless sky, no moon was to be seen. Nezumi was making his way back to the dorms when he saw a dark figure leaning next to his door. The stranger was too tall to be Shion and he got a weird feeling from his presence.

"You're late, I was getting tired of waiting." The voice reached his ears and entered like poison in his blood, making him feel sick to his stomach. _Akira..._ he couldn't say his name out loud, it felt wrong as if it would contaminate the air around him. He hated him.

"Get lost." Nezumi was trying really hard to keep his cool and not yell at the med student.

"Is that a way to greet your guest? Ts ts ts Where are your manners Nezumi? Or did you forget them at Kabukicho?" Akira was grinning, eyes glowing in satisfaction at the horrified face of Nezumi. The grey eyed student felt his heart stop at the sound of the last sentence. He felt the air leave his lungs and the world around him had stopped spinning. How did Akira know about Kabukicho? _What_ did he know exactly? He put all his effort to stabilize his breathing and not panic while making sure his hands were not trembling before taking out his keys to open the door of the apartment. Without looking at Akira he barked at him to get inside.

"You see? It wasn't hard to invite me in." Nezumi darted him a menacing look as if to say that now nothing was holding him back to pounce on him like a wild beast on it's prey. Once the door closed behind them Akira made his way around the small place, invading it and making sure to show his distaste about it. He slumped on the armchair next to the library and made himself feel comfortable.

"What do you want?" Nezumi sounded cold and distant. There were so many questions running through his head, fear creeping in from every nook and cranny of his mind as to what Akira might know about his past but most importantly _how_ he knew.

"Oh there are a lot of things that I want Nezumi but right now I need you to do something for me."

"And why, in my right mind, would I ever do something for you?" he snorted at the statement and at the nerve the other had to even demand something like that.

"That's a very easy question to answer... You wouldn't want _our_ Shion finding out about your past now, would you?"

Nezumi felt anger and fear rise once more inside of him like he was slowly being consumed by it. He didn't know what he was more angry at, Akira referring to Shion as "our" or the fact that he was right. Shion could never learn about his past, nobody should. There is a reason he had gone through all that effort to bury it so deep that it would be forgotten. He would rather jump of the roof than be Akira's puppet but he couldn't let Shion get involved with this in any way possible. If he knew about his dark past how would he be able to ever face Shion again and if Akira decided to complicate him as well? No, that could never happen. Nezumi would never jeopardize Shion's safety. Taking a deep breath and clearing his head, depriving himself of all emotions he looked at Akira straight in the eyes.  
"I'll do what you ask on one condition. You say no word of this to Shion or about my past."

"I don't think you are in a position to be making demands Nezumi... But alright as long as you cooperate this will be our little secret."

Clenching his fist so tight that his knuckles were turning white, Nezumi nodded in agreement. Akira got up from the armchair and made his way to Nezumi. Taking his hand out of his pockets he extracted something small and placed it in the hands of the grey eyed student. It felt small and wrapped in plastic but Nezumi didn't need to see to know what it was, his blood froze and cold sweat started running down from the side of his temple, he had carried and used some of them in the past.

"Kabukicho 22.00 tomorrow, at your old meeting place it's a bar correct? Give this and wait for other package. I'm sure you will recognize the people there and with whom you have to talk with..."

Nezumi tried to speak but no words came out, all this time and all his efforts to get away from his past, to make sure no one knew and get a clean start were just crumbling down right under his feet and there was nothing he could do about it. He hated feeling so helpless, not being able to control the situation. He wanted to say no, going back would ruin everything. There were people still looking for him, people he owed and did not hesitate to turn to violence. But he couldn't risk Shion knowing any of this, not now not ever. Akira was about to exit the room when Nezumi stopped him.

"How did you find out?"

Akira smiled, it was an evil smile that just showed his true colours. "A liitle bird told me... Just remember that I have the means of finding out what I want..." with that he turned on his heels and walked out, closing the door quietly.

Nezumi hadn't realized that he was squeezing the small pack in his hands that his nails nearly tore through the plastic. With small steps he made his way to bed and sat heavily on it as if there was a weight puling him down and it was now just too heavy to carry. Opening his clenched fist his grey eyes fell upon the white powder in the plastic. Memories stared flooding him, memories that were buried so deep he had even forgotten that they even existed. It was a world he had discarded long ago, things he had done that made him want to curl up in a small ball and weep and now he was holding the reason that he had left all this behind. After hitting rock bottom and being clean for more than three years he was holding again the cause of his downfall. Even if he hadn't used cocaine in years, even though he now hated it Nezumi still felt unstable at the presence of it, could feel it luring him into a world of bliss and no worries but he knew very well that after the euphoria came hell and that was a road he wasn't going down again, he had promised himself that, on that night lying half naked on his bathroom floor, foam spilling from his mouth, arm bruised from the needle after overdosing. It had been a miracle he survived, the experience had shook him to the core, scared the hell out of him. It had been a close call, one Nezumi wasn't willing to redial. Now he had Shion, he was similar to a drug he thought but without the negative effects. He wanted more of him, needed more, his body and mind were attracted to him. It was a different type of addiction one he couldn't quite describe let alone understand.

That night Nezumi didn't sleep, he sifted in his bed constantly feeling like he was trying to sleep on a bed of rocks. He tried to find a way out of this but always ended up in a dead end. Akira had cornered him. _How the fuck did he dig up my past?_ This question was tormenting the dark haired man, in his head he went through all the steps he had taken to cover up his past again and again but found no flaw so how did that guy do it? This was driving him to the brink of madness. He finally managed to get some shut eye and was about to drift off to a heavy dreamless sleep when his alarm went off propelling him form the bed. Apparently rest was not in his schedule today.

The next day Nezumi spend it in sheer anguish, time seemed to have stopped and the lectures felt endless. His concentration levels had reached a new low as the only thing in his mind was tonight, he just wanted to be done with it, drop off the nasty stuff, get the money and disappear from there. For all that, there was one thing that bothered Nezumi and he couldn't wrap his head around it. Why would Akira sell cocaine? It's not like he needed the money. There had to be more to it but than again maybe daddy's money wasn't enough for him. Greed was something the rich didn't lack despite having all the wealth in the world.

The atmosphere was heavy and smelled of rain mixed with the exhaust fumes of the city. The wet streets reflected the lights of the nearby buildings. People chattered outside bars and prostitutes worked the streets as the night was still young. Nezumi made his was to the Rabbit Hole, the bar that he so frequently used to visit. A train of thoughts were rushing through his mind threatening to derail and cause him to break down. His chest felt heavy and his heart pounded fast like he had just run 5 kilometers but his face showed no sign of emotion, in this place and for this type business having a poker face might get you through the night unharmed.

As Nezumi stepped inside the bar the smell of alcohol, cigarettes and sweat hit him bringing along a flood of memories, some of them fond some not so much. Getting drunk with friends and laughing your heart out, one night stands with the girl or guy that was hitting on him, those were the fun times but as he made his way through the crowed he saw faces turn to look his way, others painted in surprise and disbelief while in the eyes of others a flare of anger appeared and died out as quickly as it had ignited.

"No way dude! Nezumi?! Is that you?"

"Huh? Are ya drunk again Satoshi? What're ya sayin'?"

Nezumi could recognize these voices anywhere, these two idiots were the only thing he regretted leaving behind. Hiroshi and Satoshi were sitting in their usual spot, beers scattered all over the table and half drunk.

"Yo! It's been a while." Nezumi smiled and for the first time in the day he felt himself ease up a bit. Even if those two were not the brightest or the best of influence on him they were his only real friends and truth be told he had missed them dearly. None of the two men could believe their eyes, cheering and patting him on the back they sat him down between them and bombed him with questions while Hiroshi was passing him a beer that Nezumi gladly accepted, he needed to relax a bit.

While the three friends caught up Nezumi was scanning the place to find the person he came for, he hadn't told the others his real purpose for being here, it would just complicate things even more.

"Hey Nezumi! Here let's have some for old time sake's ! Hahaha remember that time you got so high you stripped to your boxers and decided it was the perfect time to act out one you those stupid plays you like?!" Satoshi had already taken his dose and was passing it to Hiroshi.  
"I'm good thanks, I've been clean for some time now guys..." his eyes followed the white powder as it was passed on the table. He hated the hold that it still had on him.

"Come on ! Just once to celebrate your return!" Before he could let the argument continue and Hiroshi complain, Nezumi spotted the man he was looking for and bolted upright.

"I'm sorry guys but I have to leave... It was nice catching up with you." He was gone before the two friends could start raising their objections and disappointment.

Nezumi's heartbeat had risen again, he never believed, never wished to see this man again. The well known mix of anger and fear infecting his body, last time they met, Nezumi had gone away with a burned back that still scarred him to this day.

Well tailored in a black suit, dark red hair covering his head the man extruded a sense of superiority and malice. Takeshi was the owner of the bar and the head of the yakuza group that ruled this area. His loyal dogs, as Nezumi called them, followed him everywhere and did as were told. The bar was big and had small private tables at the back that were reserved either for the higher ups or people with money. Takeshi was sitting in one enjoying his drink as his dark eyes feasted on the women at the bar, he caught sight of Nezumi as he was approaching and a wide grin spread from ear to ear.

"Oh My! You've grown to such a fine young man! I thought I was never going to see you again, you hurt my feelings Nezumi. I don't like it when people hurt my feelings..." he let the last part float in the air sounding more as a threat than a statement.

"Shut up! I'm just here for work." he barked at Takeshi and threw the packet of cocaine at him.

"Mmm still feisty I see... I always liked that about you." He licked his lips as he examined Nezumi's body. The grey eyed felt filthy just from that gesture, trying to fight back images that made him feel nauseous whenever they surfaced. Hands running up his body, tongue on his neck, the burning sting of cigarettes being put out on his body and the smell of burned flesh... No he had to stop thinking about this, no good would come out of it.

Takeshi motioned one of the man next to him to bring a small package with the money in it. Nezumi knew that for them to be paying that much the cocaine must be of the highest quality, which raised the question how did Akira come to have it in his possession? The red haired man leaned forward to give the money, as Nezumi took it he grabbed his hand. Instantly the grey eyed stiffened, his touch was harsh and cold just like he remembered it, he fought back a shiver and pulled away making their hands brush against each other. A chuckle escaped Takeshi.

"You've forgotten my touch already? I feel so rejected ! But at least we'll see each other again right Eve?" Nezumi nearly snapped at the sound of that name, hadn't it been for the two bodyguards he would have leaped on Takeshi and clawed his eyes out. It was a name he had discarded, too many bad emotions and memories connected to it.

"Shut the hell up! This is the last time you'll ever see me!" he realized he had been shouting as all heads were turned on him. Regaining his composure he hid the money in his leather jacket he turned to leave but heard that lewd voice behind him " You know that's not true Eve! You belong to me, I have the scars to prove it." The tension in his body was immense causing the burn mark to pull, it was so ironic like it was trying to prove the other man's point. With a quick stride he made his way out of the bar, feeling trapped and needing to breathe some fresh air. He felt defiled once more and feared that what Takeshi had said was true. All Nezumi wanted to do was leave this wretched quarter and go see Shion, part of him hated this weak side that was depended so much on someone else but he couldn't deny the fact that Shion calmed the storm inside him. The phone vibrating in his pocked brought him back to earth. Swiping the screen to unlock it he saw it was a text form Shion.

 _I guess you forgot about tonight huh? His grace didn't have time for us mere peasants! Anyway, I hope everything is ok. Hope to catch you soon. Miss you. Goodnight._

 _Shit!_ Thought Nezumi, he had completely forgotten that he was supposed to meet up with Shion tonight but with all that had happened his mind was elsewhere all day. He felt himself smile nonetheless when reading _Miss you._ Nezumi was about to text him back to apologize when he felt a light tap on his shoulder.

"Hey you, it's been a while..."


	8. Chapter 8

**Emerging Past - Part 2**

 _Hello ! So sorry for the delay ! Part 2 is finally ready :) I know it's not very long but I felt that this Part had to finish with part of Nezumi's past before continuing. I hope you like it. Let me know your thoughts about the story so far. Thank you ! :D_

That voice, sweet and smooth like honey, one Nezumi hadn't heard in years made him travel back in time. He had been standing outside the Rabbit Hole before, looking at Ryo with tears in his eyes as he said his goodbyes for the last time, or so he had thought. But now here he was, once again, right in front of a person he thought he would never see again. Nezumi tucked his phone back in his pocket without answering Shion. His mind had gone numb. Ryo smiled at him with those beautifully curved lips, his dusky blonde hair falling right above his emerald green eyes. Nezumi caught his breath, there was no denying that Ryo was mesmerizing. To the common eye he looked fragile but in reality he could turn into a wild animal without any warning.

"I thought I'd never see you again stranger." Ryo tilted his head to the side smiling as his green eyes examined his old friend. This was one of the few times in Nezumi's life that he was at a loss for words. He felt stupid, not being able to give a coherent answer.  
"Cat got your tongue? It's not like you my Nezumi..."  
"Ryo... What are you doing here? Are you still-"  
"Yeah..."  
"Ryo I'm-"  
"Forget it,enough about me. Tell me what you've been up to! Are you free? Let's go for a walk." He smiled again but Nezumi could see past such fake smiles. The pain was still there, refusing to leave. He knew it all too well, they had gone through the same things together, only Nezumi had managed to escape. It seemed Ryo didn't have the same luck, guilt tugged at him. Nezumi didn't have time to answer, Ryo wrapped his arm around his and started walking away from the bar, leading them away from the noisy quarter to their old spot at a nearby park.  
"I can't believe how long it's been. Last time we were here together, we were teenagers." There was a hint of nostalgia in Ryo's voice.  
"And most of the time we would sit at this bench till dawn... huh..."  
"So what have you been up to?"  
"Nothing much... I'm in Theatrical Studies..."  
Ryo's eyes widened and a rich laugh escaped him, filling the quiet of the small park.  
"No way! I thought you were high when you said you planned on entering Uni! Well I guess you did it..." Ryo's gaze drifted off from Nezumi and looked up at the clouded sky. The noise from the city seemed to die out here, that was one of the reasons they had picked this place to hang out. This late at night it was just the two of them, trees surrounding them. The smell of wet grass from the rain was still strong as it was being carried by the light breeze.

That night they talked for hours like they used to so many years ago but Nezumi couldn't help but notice a bruise on Ryo's temple that sparked anger in him. His ruffled hair hid it well but it couldn't escape his grey eyes. Nezumi lifted his hand slowly and pushed the hair behind the other's ear. It was still soft as he remembered.  
"Ryo... Are they still...?" Ryo took his friend's hand in his and lowered it, he smiled at him but his eyes told a different story, one of sorrow and pain as if he had given up any hope escaping the hell he was living in. For Nezumi this was the first time he had seen his old friend like this, he couldn't believe it, wouldn't accept it. From the moment they met, they had helped each other out. Ryo was the one always smiling and cheering Nezumi up or stopping him from doing anything stupid. They found comfort in each other after those abhorrent nights when Takeshi had them at his mercy. Seeing Ryo so resigned, so... _broken_ just saying the word and Nezumi could feel the fury swirl inside him.

" _Takeshi must really be mad, he and his dogs were harsher tonight... Business must be bad for them..." Ryo spoke quietly as he was getting dressed.  
"I hope they all go to hell!" Nezumi spat as he cleaned his face and broken lip from the blood. Picking up his clothes, he cleaned himself before getting dressed.  
_" _Just make sure you don't let them hear you... Things are bad already, don't go putting yourself into more trouble."  
Nezumi didn't say anything. Both of their bodies hurted all over but being together eased their pain. Talking made things just a bit more bearable. Ryo stretched his arms towards Nezumi motioning him to come sit by his side. Slowly he made his way to Ryo, collapsing in his arms.  
"We will leave this place, that I promise you." his voice was like a whisper but Nezumi was dead serious. The blonde placed kisses on Nezumi's head. " One day..." Nezumi pulled away from the other man's embrace and looked him straight in the eyes. Their gaze was intense, telling their story and suffering, making promises that none of them believed. Ryo leaned in and kissed Nezumi. They stayed like that for a long time. Lost in each other, doing everything to forget and pretend they lived normal lives.  
_" _Ryo.. we were just... this isn't a good idea."  
_ " _I don't care, it's you."_  
 _All of Nezumi's hesitation vanished at that moment, from that look, returning the kiss and letting themselves get lost in the heat and pleasure of the moment. In the hell that they were living in, they only had each other as comfort and to spend time like this together. Being lovers was the only pleasure they could get. Their complicated relationship was the only thing keeping them sane._

As if reading his thoughts, Ryo lightly squeezed Nezumi's hand while placing his other hand on the nape of his neck, fingers tangled in those black strands of hair.  
"Hey, it's ok. What's done is done. I'm happy that at least one of us got away and I'm glad it was you Nezumi." His voice was taking, once again, that low sweet tone and it was like music to Nezumi's ears. Leaning forward, Ryo placed a small kiss on the other man's forehead as his hand moved from Nezumi's neck to cheek caressing it lightly with his thump. So many images flashed past Nezumi as he closed his eyes to Ryo's touch, his whole body shivering. All of their history playing as a film in fast forward.  
"It's late, I must get back... Plus now you are a student ! Isn't it past your bed time?" Ryo chuckled as he pulled away and got up from the bench.  
"Shut up idiot! Last time I checked I was the night owl and you were out like a light once it was time for you to sleep, otherwise you got all grumpy!"  
"The iron tongue of midnight hath told twelve. Lovers, to bed; 'tis almost fairy time." Striking a teasing pose, Ryo gave Nezumi a mocking look.  
"Oh please! Shakespeare is turning in his grave after that performance!"  
The green eyed didn't answer, he walked up to Nezumi with a serious face. He wasn't acting this time. His eyes shown in earnest, taking a deep breath he spoke " I'll follow thee and make a heaven of hell,To die upon the hand I love so well." None of them spoke, seconds, minutes past. Nezumi was startled but didn't show it. It was Ryo that broke the silence.  
"How was that then?"  
" _I pray you, do not fall in love with me, For I am falser than vows made in wine"  
_ "Damn you win!" Ryo laughed but this didn't sway Nezumi, he knew that this wasn't a game it had been a declaration.  
And then it struck him _I pray you, do not fall in love with me, For I am falser than vows made in wine_ the quote brought one person in mind. Shion. It was the perfect reference to describe him thought Nezumi. He was false, Shion had only seen one side of him, not the darker side. The one he had discarded. It's not that he was wearing a mask to hide who he was. He would never do that, both sides made Nezumi who he was but revealing this part was a whole different story.  
Ryo's touch brought him back from his thoughts. He was holding his hand, lips curved into a smile. "Ah you're back! Was it a nice trip?" Nezumi just rolled his eyes at the remark.  
"I'm really happy I fell into you tonight although I have to admit it did worry me, seeing you back here..."  
"It's nothing, I'm done with this place."  
"I'd be lying if I said that made me happy as it means I won't be seeing you again..."  
Nezumi stiffened, he was torn between giving Ryo his number and leaving. He wanted to help him out, for there to be a way of communication but that meant leaving behind a trace for others to find. The grey eyed student wasn't a stranger to difficult choices though. The risks were too high for him to leave behind any leads to his whereabouts.  
"Ryo... I have to go... Take care of yourself." Even though a second goodbye was still as hard as the first Nezumi had a feeling they would be seeing each other again as Takeshi's threat played in his mind, that he would be coming back.  
"Yeah... Get the hell outta here!" Letting go of his hand he made a shooing motion to Nezumi. The drama students left without looking behind him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Can you feel my heart?**

 _Hello! I am soooooo sorry for the dely ! I was on summer vacation and therefore couldn't write. I'd love to hear what you think of the story, it really helps! Thank you again for your patience. So without further ado here is the new chapter!_

Nezumi was lost in his thoughts, they were distracting him form everyday life. A storm of emotions was steering inside him after his meeting with Ryo, threatening to put him on a collision course that would sink him in the depths of despair. He couldn't see a way out of it or anybody that could pull him out, not that he would ever accept help from anyone that is.  
 _Nezumi... Nezumi..._ The voice was distant as if it had traveled from a far away land and just now was reaching him. The drama student felt something hit his head and fall between his legs.  
"What the heck...?" he said picking up the twig that had been thrown at him.  
"Ah finally, he speaks! Welcome back! How was your Highness's trip down memory lane? What were you thinking about? Why-"  
"Sssssshhhhhh" Nezumi cut him short throwing back the twig. "Too many questions Shion, you should become a reporter, you'd have a great carrier !" Nezumi chuckled at his own joke while Shion's expression was something between annoyance and embarrassment. Nezumi smiled at him as he leaned back to rest against the tree, enjoying the light spring breeze. They only had a few minutes left before resuming classes and this was one of the few days that their breaks coincided. Shion relaxed a bit seeing Nezumi smile at him but couldn't shake off the feeling that something was on the other man's mind and seemed to trouble him all day. From the moment they met today Nezumi looked out of it. He was never this distracted and even if he was hearing Shion talk he wasn't _listening._ His entire being was urging him to ask more question, to help the other student but he knew that would only agitate him more and drive him away. So Shion decided it was best to keep his mouth shut... for now and enjoy their time together before classes started.  
"So I'll see you tonight then?"  
"Yeah... sure..." Nezumi gave Shion a small smile along with his answer but the white haired student felt angry instead of happy. That was an actor's smile, a fake one, he had had learned the difference by now. Shion did not accept that, not after they had resolved things. Tonight he was getting his answers.

As much as he hated seeing Akira again, this had to be done. The package shifted in it's place inside the pocket of Nezumi's leather jacket. It felt like a heavy burden and Nezumi was now in the role of a carrier dog because that's how he felt. He had to obey, deliver this, bring that back, do this. He detested it. But if he didn't... the consequences were to dire to even think about. Nezumi made his way to the Medical Department of the University, determined to put an end to it. He spotted Akira waiting for him at the end of the corridor, that evil grin spread onto his face making Nezumi feel sick to his stomach. Without saying a word he threw the package with the money in his direction.  
"Oh what a good boy you are Nezumi!" The drama student darted a murderous look at him, his fists were itching to land a blow on him and wipe that stupid grin off his face.  
"Oh look at you showing teeth. Not very kind of you..."  
Nezumi was reaching his limits so he decided it was best to leave before causing any trouble again.  
"Job well done. I'll contact you again if I need you for another... _favour_ like this again."  
The drama student stopped abruptly in his spot. He turned to face Akira doing his best to hide his astonishment.  
"What the hell do you mean by you'll call again? This was a done deal! A one time thing, don't get ahead of yourself. What a little spoiled prince like you can't do anything by himself?" Nezumi could have sworn he saw a flicker of annoyance in Akira's eyes at his last remark but it disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.  
"I think you are forgetting one small detail here..."  
"And what would that be?"  
"I'm the one in charge here. Unless you want a specif white haired young man to hear a little story about your past. So I'll say this one last time. This is over when _I_ say it's over." Akira's voice was stern, not a flicker of hesitation. He was a man that knew how to enforce his authority. Nezumi looked at him in sheer surprise, he lowered his head as his shoulders started shaking. The med student eyed him suspiciously, this was not the reaction he had suspected. Nezumi than burst out laughing, holding his stomach for a more dramatic effect and wiping tears from his eyes.  
"Ah ha ha thank you for that! I haven't had a good laugh like that for quite some time! Ha ha ha! How long did you practice in the mirror to get that speech right? Please do tell!"  
If it is one thing that Akira has little tolerance of is being mocked right in the face and having his authority challenged. Closing the gap between them, eyes burning with anger he grabbed Nezumi by the jacket and brought his face close enough that the other could feel his breath on his skin. "Listen here. You do as I say. When I say. Or else things will get messy, I give you my word." Akira let the other go shoving him away. The grey eyed student straightened his jacket, giving Akira a defined look. He left before the other could say another word. Even though on the surface he seemed to be calm inside of him was a different story. The moment the med student was close to him all he wanted was headbutt him and break his nose. Deep inside, he knew the other was right and hated it. Nezumi needed to find a way out of this and quick before things got out of control, out of the reign of _his_ control, although he feared that it was already too late.  
Time past slowly as Nezumi walked aimlessly around the city trying to get his thoughts straight and figure a way out if this mess. The night carried a light breeze that still smelled of the winter that just had passed causing Nezumi to zip up his black jacket. The cool air against his skin seemed to sooth him of his worries as if it were stealing them away from him and drifting off with them into the night sky. The only thing ruining this moment was the feeling he got that someone was following him. All the years in service of the Yakuza, having to be discrete and noticing ones surroundings had sharpened his senses. First he had to make sure of his suspicions and so made turns and cut corners always in a cautious manner. Unfortunately Nezumi had his suspicions confirmed. Someone was following him although he couldn't turn to see the person's face without giving away the knowledge that he knew he was being watched. Maybe it was one of Takeshi's thugs trying to pry on him. That's when an idea struck him, he would corner the bastard and get all the information he could out of him and if he didn't talk he might just as well beat it out of him. Looking around him, Nezumi saw that there was a small alley up ahead and so slowly made his way towards it, as he got closer he made a sharp turn to the right and entered it running. The pursuer chased after him but when he made it to the alley Nezumi was nowhere to be seen. The man searched for a bit and just as he was about to leave a dark figure throw himself on him and pushed him against the wall knocking all the air from his lungs.  
"Hide and seek is over. Next time Takeshi wants something from me tell him to come himself instead of sending one of his dogs." Nezumi's voice was dripping venom, his eyes were hard and unforgiving. The man under his grasp was coughing trying to catch his breath. He didn't feel any resistance coming from him which was the exact opposite of what one of Takeshi's man would do.  
"You're always" *coughs* "full of surprises my dear Nezumi."  
Nezumi's posture immediately relaxed and his eyes softened. He took his hands off the other man and backed slightly back.  
"Ryo... What are you doing here? I thought one of Takeshi's dogs was following me..."  
"I figured as much, next time I'll try a more tactful way and act less like a stalker." Ryo smiled which lit up his face. Nezumi could feel a tug at his heart. His old friend could still smile like this in spite of everything being done to him.  
"How have you been?" Nezumi tried not to sound too worried.  
"I'm surviving, you know how it is." Nezumi clenched his jaw, staring Ryo directly in the eyes.  
"Come now, don't make that face. I only told you cause we said we'd always be honest to each other remember?"  
"How did you find me?" Nezumi changed the subject before the atmosphere got any more intense.  
"I know how you think Nezumi, it was more hard sneaking out of the Rabbit Hole and past Takeshi than finding you. You seem worried, what's the matter?"  
The grey eyed man didn't know if the fact that Ryo could find him was a reassurance or an unsettling deed.  
"What are you doing here? Did something happen?"  
"No, I just wanted to see you. Last time we met I might have said some stupid stuff. I wanted to check that we're still ok. And don't avoid my previous question!"  
Nezumi looked away. It was true that their encounter had stirred up long lost feelings but that's were they stayed, in the past.  
"Of course we're ok you idiot... as for you question... Things are not good."  
"Tell me, I know you don't like asking for help but if there's anything I can do..."  
Nezumi hesitated for a little. He didn't want to drag Ryo into this but maybe he could find out how Akira was connected with the Yakuza.  
"I need to find out how a guy has connections with the Yakuza and more specifically with Takeshi... He is causing some trouble and I need to deal with it quickly. I've tried to gather information from my end but to no avail maybe if you could from your side-".  
Nezumi kicked himself mentally. What was he saying? From my end, your side? Weren't they always in the same boat together? Ryo doesn't need a constant reminder of his situation and how Nezumi escaped from all of this. As if reading his mind again, Ryo had that property of always being capable of seeing what Nezumi was thinking when he was troubled or embarrassed.  
"Hey, look at me." Ryo placed his hand under Nezumi's chin lifting it up so their eyes met.  
"Stop beating yourself up about this. We already discussed it. Now tell me this guy's name and what I can do to help. You know that I'll always be by your side." Ryo's soft smile was always soothing, he tucked a lock of Nezumi's dark hair behind his ear before lowering his hand.  
The dark haired student listened to every word Ryo was saying, payed attention to his every movement. When Ryo touched the side of his head he didn't flinch or move away, he couldn't.  
"His name is Akira. He is a med student at the same university I attend. He has connections with the Yakuza, don't ask how I know this. The less you know the better. The most important thing is that...he knows. He knows about my past and is threatening to expose me. I can't let that happen, I will not let that happen. If _he_ finds out about my past...No If Sh-..."  
Wait what was he saying? He nearly referred to Shion in front of Ryo. His old friend was surprised by all he had heard but he had revealed too much. Nezumi was clenching his fists. Why did he always have to get carried away when it came to Shion?  
Ryo was starting to understand why Nezumi wanted this gone. He never cared about what other people said about him but now it looked like he was trying to keep someone, rather import for him, out of this. He could feel a small pain rising in his chest at that thought but he couldn't act selfish. It was logic that since they parted ways Nezumi might find someone. His feelings though remained the same and he had to keep them hidden, locked up in the deepest depths of his soul. He wanted to say something, almost slipped his tongue and did the last time they met. If Nezumi didn't feel the same way, then why? Why did he smile at him like that, why didn't he back away from his touch? Why did it have to be so damn hard?  
"I'll do the best I can. Lets meet here again in a week. I'll let you in on what I've learned."  
"Thank you for this Ryo."  
Ryo gave him a little smile and walked away leaving both of them lost in their thoughts.

"Sorry, I'm late." Nezumi apologized as he entered Shion's small apartment. "I brought you my famous stew to make it up though." He grinned at Shion handing him the food as if it was a box fool of treasure. "You can thank me later!"  
"Mmm smells good! You know your way to a man's heart!"  
"I know a lot of things my young padawan."  
"I'm sure you do Master. Well I guess that settles what movie we'll be watching tonight I guess !"  
It took them half an hour of arguing over which trilogy was better to watch. Nezumi sat on the couch while Shion was on the floor leaning against it. The food had been gone in less than fifteen minutes. Nezumi was right, that stew was to die for. They were towards the end of episode V but Shion had his mind elsewhere. He wanted to ask why Nezumi had been acting strange these days and about that smile earlier today... He didn't want to ruin the night though and so had kept quite but now his curiosity was getting the better of him.  
"Hey Nezumi... You've been acting weird these day. What's going on?"  
Damned be that perception of Shion's! "It's nothing to worry about, I just have a lot of work from uni and the library."  
Shion turned to face Nezumi, lifting his head to meet his gaze. The movie was still playing in the background but Shion wasn't paying attention to it anymore.  
"Don't lie to me. Today you were out of it and that smile... I know when it's fake Nezumi don't you go giving me that now!"  
The grey eyed had to admit that Shion was sometimes too smart for his own good but it also irked him that he could pick up the slightest changes in him. Was there no way past those red eyes staring at him?  
"Shion! Enough! This isn't anything of concern to you, just drop it."  
Shion could see this was getting out of hand but if there was something troubling Nezumi he wanted to help him out instead of just sitting on the sidelines not being able to anything.  
"But-" Shion was cut off abruptly. He hadn't seen Nezumi move so fast and next thing he knew was the drama student's lips against his. Nezumi had come to the edge of the couch and was bending over Shion to kiss him.  
"There, you finally shut up." Shion was left on the floor temporarily speechless and with a puzzled look in his eyes.  
"Are you trying to distract me with a kiss?"  
"Guilty as charged!"  
Shion couldn't help but laugh. Yes he wanted answers but being with Nezumi like this was something he wanted even more.  
"Well it's working..." Nezumi took the hint and leaned in for another kiss. Their lips crashing together, both of them getting lost in that kiss casting all their troubling thoughts to the side. Nezumi pulled Shion onto the couch without breaking the kiss and got on top of him. Hands moving all over as if trying to map out the shape of each others bodies, the shoulders, the curve of the spine, the face. Seeing wasn't enough Shion placed his hand on Nezumi's head moving to his cheek, it felt warm on his skin, taking in every detail of his face engraving it in his memory. Shion's tongue swept the surface of Nezumi's lips asking for permission which took the other by surprise as he wasn't used to the white haired making such bold moves but he welcomed it nonetheless. Shion tasted sweet, he always did now that Nezumi thought of it. He was becoming addicted to it, his tongue moving along side the others taking him in, wanting more to the point of being greedy. The grey eyed pushed Shion's shirt over his head revealing his pale skin and snake like scar that circled his body. He realized he must have been staring for too long as the body under him sifted. Shion avoided eye contact and Nezumi could see that he felt embarrassed.  
"I-I'm sorry, I just didn't know it went all they to your body..."  
"I know it's ugly and I would have warned you before If I knew... I'm sorry you had to see this." Shion made a move to get up but Nezumi grabbed his hands and pushed him back down.  
"Where do you think you're going? Yes I was startled by it but I never said it was ugly... I actually kind of like it..."  
Shion's eyes widened. Now that was the first time he had heard that. All the mocking, the bullying as a kid had made him hate his scar but now someone was saying that they liked it? Had it not been Nezumi he wouldn't have believed them but those grey eyes were not lying to him. Nezumi leaned for another kiss making him instantly forget everything. The red eyed placed his hands on the other's slim waist slowly and hesitant pushing his T-shirt up. He felt Nezumi grin against his lips and stopped at once. The drama student broke the kiss and pulled his T-shirt off. Shion's red eyes took in the sight before him, the toned muscles on a thin but firm body.  
"Enjoying the sight?" Nezumi's voice distracted him.  
"Very much so..."  
A smirk appeared on the dark haired man as he closed the gap between them trailing kisses from Shion's cheeck to his neck following the trail of the scar leaving Shion a trembling mess. As Nezumi's tongued flickered over the pale skin next to a pulse point Shion wrapped his hands around Nezumi. He felt like he was floating and that he needed to hold on to something or he would just be carried away. Both of their growing erections were now pressed against each other and they both were yearning for release. As Shion's hand were traveling up and down on Nezumi's back he felt the the skin under his finger tips was irregular at different parts of it and every time he would pass over one the other would shiver. The red eyed gently pushed Nezumi off him and rested on his elbows.  
"Is everything alright?" Nezumi eyed hip curiously, his voice a bit more hoarse than usual.  
"Nezumi... Are those scars on your back?"  
Nezumi backed away immediately. The fire in his eyes was dying out as he settled in spot next to Shion. No answer came from him. Shion moved with caution next to Nezumi as if he were a wild animal and he didn't want to scare it away but also get bit by it. He got a quick look at the scars before the dark haired student got dressed. He had completely lost control, as it so often happened around Shion, and forgotten about the scars.  
"They look like burn marks but they're far apart from each other and many in number... "  
"Shion, stop."  
"Was it an accident when you were a kid? But what could cause such a thing?"  
"Drop it Shion..."  
"Why are you acting so cold? I'm just worried about you!"  
"I don't want to talk about it."  
And than it hit him. "Nezumi... please don't tell me that it wasn't a what but a _who_ that did this!? Who would do such a thin-"  
"SHION! ENOUGH!" Nezumi's yell pierced the silence shattering it into a million little pieces. He was all flared up and his grey eyes seemed distant. This was the first time Shion felt a spark of anger light in him so big it could burn him alive if it let it consume him. And it was towards the person that did this to Nezumi. His red eyes were sharp as a knife and a tone darker. Nezumi could hardly recognize the person in front of him. There were things he still didn't know about Shion. How ironic.  
"Hey Shion! Snap out of it."  
"Who-?  
"Don't start Shion. One day I might tell you but not now." Nezumi took Shion's hand and placed it on his heart. "Can you feel it? We're here us just be. Can you do that?"  
Shion nodded, he could feel Nezumi's heartbeat under the palm of his hand, it was hypnotizing, there was something raw and beautiful about it. His relationship with Nezumi was far more important to him.  
"You're leaving?" Shion sounded disappointment as he saw Nezumi pack his things.  
"Yes. It looks like you need to sort things out in your head and so do I. We'll talk again. Goodnight Shion."  
"Goodnight."  
The door closed behind Nezumi leaving Shion alone in his small room. The only light was coming from the statics of the TV. The movie was over for some time now. The place still carried Nezumi's scent leaving Shion with a hollow feeling inside him. Nezumi reminded him of a character he had read in a book by the name Kvothe, beautiful and mysterious but simultaneously dangerous with a dark past that no one knew about. The thought delighted him but always left him with a bitter taste in his mouth. Shion was resolved to get to know Nezumi's past but most importantly find the one who did this to him. Little though did he know that mingling with things you're not supposed to can get you far worse than just burned.


	10. Chapter 10

**Down the Rabbit Hole**

 _Hello! Yes I am back with the new part of the series ! I am really sorry for the long wait ! I moved to another country and there was so much things I had to take care of ! Plus I still don't have a stable connection... So here is the new chapter and I hope you enjoy it ! Let me know what you think ! :D_

Two days had passed since their last encounter and even though they were texting and Nezumi was acting like nothing had happened Shion couldn't shake the unease he felt. The images of those burn marks haunted him to this day. He was determined to find out who did this to Nezumi.  
He needed to get out of this class, feel the air on his face and clear his head. The ticking of the clock on the wall echoed in his ears, it felt twice as loud and his head pounded with a splitting headache. He felt as if the blood running through his veins was flowing with the beat of the ticking clock which just made his headache even worse. Shion was just grateful that the class was going to end in less than five minutes so he could finally crawl back in bed, cover himself up and let Prometheus do what he does best.

-  
By the time Nezumi reached the dormitories the sun had set and now the sky had gone from a mixture of rich yellow and orange colours to a deep purple that eased out to a darker shade of blue. The university grounds had gone quiet and for Nezumi this was the best time of the day. Before going to his room he made a stop to check his mailbox, not that he was expecting to find anything in it but because he was tired of the constant nagging of the mailman telling him to clean his mailbox of all the flyers that were stuffed into it and so not even a single post could be delivered to him as there was no more space in that crapped little box. The drama student took out the little key from his backpack that would open the small door. Why did he even bother really? As Nezumi opened the small door two packages fell out of it. This took him by surprise. He couldn't remember the last time he had received something. One of the packages was twice the size of the other. The drama student bent down to grab them from the floor when he saw a small piece of paper sticking out. When Nezumi read the note his blood ran cold and he cursed under his breath. He quickly stuffed the two packages in his bag, tore the note into little pieces leaving them to the mercy of the wind and hurried off to his room with the message playing clearly in his mind.  
 _You know what to do with this. You have two days to deliver. Don't disappoint me. As a token of good will the small one is for you. Enjoy.  
A. _

Nezumi shut the door behind him and emptied the contents of his backpack on his bed. There was no mystery as to who had send it or what was in those carefully wrapped packages. He thought of flushing them down the toilet just to see that bastard's face when he told him what he had done but that thought died out as he knew that wasn't even an option he had. Just to make matters worse there was a small "gift" for him too. This was what worried Nezumi the most. He didn't know if he was strong enough to stay away form it despite all the promises he had made to himself and how strong he believed he was. The temptation was just too strong. He felt like a moth drawn to the flame but he knew he would be burned even if a small part of him didn't care. Maybe this could offer him a way out of this fucking mess. What a tempting delusion it was to believe.  
The dark haired student took out his Swiss Knife and walked to the wall next to his bed. Once on his knees he used the knife to unscrew the small cover of a small vent. He placed the drugs in the dark hole in the wall. He hated himself for not being able to throw away the small package that was meant for him. What was he actually planning to do with it? He didn't know the answer which scared him more than anything. Tomorrow he would have to go back to the Rabbit Hole, the sooner he was over with it the better. Just three more days and he would meet Ryo again and finally get some answers.

-  
At 03.00 in the morning when the night wraps the city in it's tight grip and most of the normal people are fast asleep with thoughts about their daily life or the what if's they could have done tormenting their dreams. But this is not the case for this part of the city, Kabukicho. The streets are illuminated with the led lights of motels and clubs, music pouring out of them from every window, door or crack of the walls flooding the streets. People are in the streets, some working others as customers. Nezumi made his way through the familiar alleys and streets until he stopped in front of the Rabbit Hole. He lifted his head and stared at the hypnotizing red led shaped as a rabbit, with its light flickering every few minutes. His chest clenched tight as he went down the rabbit hole once again. Contrary to the busy streets outside the bar is almost empty, as if all life has been sucked out of it. Only a few regulars were there, sitting at their usual spots at the bar wasting away as they poured the alcohol down their throats, enjoying the burn it provided them. The smoke of the cigarettes created a dense fog in the bar giving it an almost mysterious feel to it, if it wasn't for the burning sensation one felt as they inhaled the smoke sending it directly to the lungs.  
Nezumi walked to the back of the bar to Takeshi's little throne room where he sat and reined over his pathetic kingdom. He glanced around but Takeshi was nowhere to be seen. _The first good news of the day._ Nezumi slowly walked to the two loyal guard dogs at the back of the bar. The two men were at least a head taller than Nezumi, with short black hair, if you could call it hair as it was nearly shaven off. Their eyes were pushed back in their skull like two tiny black marbles, lifeless was the correct word to describe them Nezumi thought as he approached them.  
"Where is your master? Out and left you behind? Have you been bad boys?" All he got from them as an answer was a deep grunt. He really didn't expect much more than that.  
"Beautiful ! That was poetry! Bravo!" clapping his hands Nezumi saw that their patience was growing thin and that was his cue to stop before pushing his luck.  
"I have something for Takeshi" He took out the package discretely and placed it on a small table next to the two dogs. "Tell him... this was the last time otherwise he will regret it. This I promise him." Nezumi turned his heels and left the bar, it's not like he was going to receive any word form those two thick heads anyway. There was nothing here for him to do although deep down inside he had hoped he could have fallen into Ryo. But maybe it was better this way. It would mean trouble if they were seen together, especially for Ryo and that was the last thing Nezumi wanted. To get his friend into more trouble.

-  
The day passed, uneventful. The afternoon classes were boring and the drama student couldn't wait to be out of this room full of pretentious future directors and daddy's little girls who believed they owned the place. "Class dismissed" that phrase came like music to Nezumi's ears. Unconsciously he found himself walking towards the oak tree but Shion was nowhere to be seen. He felt disappointment tug at him. This was new. Since when was he anticipating to meet someone so much? He was actually missing that white haired airhead. He was the only one who could calm him, make him forget all the ugly and wrong things that this world throws at you. All he wanted was those white soft strands of hair under his fingers, playing with them and messing them up. To see those red eyes looking at him,piercing right through his soul, as he was the only person that mattered even if that sounded selfish he didn't care. He realized he had been day dreaming, another new action to add to the list, and found himself walking towards a park outside of the university grounds.  
As he made his way through the park he didn't pay attention to a group of 4 guys drinking near a bench and bumped into one one them.  
"Hey asshole! Watch where yer goin' ! Apologize !"  
Nezumi ignored him, he wasn't even worth his time.  
"Hey I'm talkin' to ya !" The half drunk man with short brown hair strode over to Nezumi and pulled his jacket so as to face him. All five men stood in surprise.  
"Well if it isn't Nezumi... Still no manners I see!"  
Nezumi couldn't believe his luck. What the hell were Takeshi's underlings doing here? They were of the lowest rang, always doing the dirty work.  
"I could say the same thing for you. What are you doing here? Had enough of kissing Takeshi's ass for one day?"  
"Watch your mouth you whore! Don't forget who you're talking to!"  
"Oh insults! You hurt my feelings now." Nezumi pouted, acting like he was feeling hurt which only aggravated the rest of the group which was now circling him. Nezumi eyed them suspiciously and felt his heart rate increase.  
"We heard you were in the neighborhood again and decided to go looking for you. And look at our luck! You fell on us! Looks like now we'll have to teach you some manners the hard way. And that's my favourite way..." the thug had a snug smile on his face as he was cracking his knuckles.  
"Oh I'm sure the _hard_ way is you're favourite. It shows !  
"Why you little piece of shit!" The brown haired man swung at Nezumi, who stepped aside to avoid it with a smile was on his face as the other stumbled back up straight. A second thug tried to punch him but again Nezumi ducked and as he got up he kicked the other in the stomach sending him squealing to the ground but before he could go for the rest he felt two hands grab him from each side and something hard hitting the back of his head. A sharp pain shred through his entire body. His head was pounding, his vision started to blur and all he could hear was a loud buzzing sound as if someone had thrown a beehive at him and all the bees were now attacking. Nezumi felt a warm thick liquid trickle down from his temple and knew he was bleeding. This was not good. Four against one was far from fair but he could have taken them on if he hadn't been caught off guard and struck to the head. Of course he was distracted again. No wonder he was in this state now. A pain to the stomach and no air in his lungs reminded him of where he was as it brought him back to earth. The two Yakuza underlings were holding Nezumi down while the other two were delivering the blows.

It had been years since Nezumi had such a beating but it was not the first one. In the beginning when he belonged to Takeshi he would have been beaten up every time he refused to do Takeshi's will or better said let Takeshi _do_ him. The worst was when that sadistic red haired offered him like a piece of meet to his friends to do to him as they pleased. It was one of those nights when Nezumi was curled up in a ball from the pain and humiliatin and wished he was dead, that he met Ryo. He was one of their toys as well. "Fuck" they would demand and they had to obey unless they wanted a broken nose or ribs. All their eyes would be on them as they complied, watching like predators enjoying every minute of their suffering. Ryo and Nezumi were in hell but they were in it together and that was their reason of living. Having each other was the _only_ thing keeping them sane and alive. The worse things got the stronger their bond became.

Before the world faded from his eyes, Nezumi saw one of thugs hit the dirty ground and a figure flying towards the two that were holding him. He felt their grip loosen and fell to the floor, too weak and dizzy to steady himself. The soil felt cool against his face as it absored the blood dripping from his face. The cold was a welcoming feeling against his hot cheeks. It took Nezumi a few minutes to regain his conscious. The man that had come to help was still fighting off one of the guys. The thug managed to land a few hits on him but ended up on the ground with the stranger on top of him landing punches. Nezumi had trouble seeing who it was, he wiped the blood from his eyes that was obscuring his vision and waited for it to adjust to the dim light in the park. Once his sight was back, what he saw scared him more than the Yakuza underlings, more than the fear he had felt at the hands of Takeshi. In front of him lay the brown haired man that had started the fight, Shion was on top of him punching repeatedly his face. The man had lost consciousness as he wasn't moving or trying to fight back. His face was red from the blood and swollen. But that's not what made Nezumi freeze in his spot, it was Shion. His eyes were ten shades darker and distant. Blood had spattered on his face and his fists were red. This could not be Shion. The person over the beat up man was someone else. Not the carefree, smiling Shion Nezumi knew. This person extruded something dark, it felt like anger and...hate. When Nezumi realized Shion wasn't stopping he hurried over, squinting with every step he took from the pain rushing through his body.  
"Shion! Shion ! STOP!"  
But Shion wasn't listening, the sound coming from bone against cracked bone was nauseating. Nezumi had to tear Shion off the other to get him to stop. He stood in front of the white haired man and looked at his blood stained face. A bruise was appearing on his cheek from the earlier punch he didn't miss. His red eyes matched the blood scatted across his face. They seemed empty.  
"Shion! Hey snap out of it! Shion!" he shouted as he shook Shion trying to get him out of his trance.  
Shion could hear Nezumi's voice, it sounded like it was coming from afar. His eyes focused on him and slowly he returned to his former self.  
"Nezumi! Are you ok? You're hurt, I have to get you some help!"  
"Shion relax! This is nothing. Just... just tell me you didn't..." he couldn't bring himself to say the words. His gaze just drifted off to the unconscious man on the floor next to them. Shion followed Nezumi's gaze and saw the man on the floor. The sight was made out of nightmares. You could barely recognize him, blood was oozing out of his open cuts. Eyes shut and swollen. Shion fought the urge to vomit. He started breathing fast and had to hold on to Nezumi for support.  
"I...I... I just blacked out..." he was out of breath, lungs burning as the air was not enough.  
"Shion, calm down, breathe... Tell me what happened."  
"I... I was walking by when I saw someone being beaten up, I rushed over to help and than I saw it was you... I simply lost it in that moment. I don't know how I did it. I just did. I felt so angry towards those men. I lashed out at them... The next ting I remember is you shouting at me and telling me to snap out of it." Shion looked at Nezumi who had a serious look on his face.  
"Nezumi, you need help. Let's go, I have already called an ambulance before I ran over for help but I need to know you're ok."  
"I'm fine but Shion don't you ever do that again. You hear me? You could have killed the guy."  
"But I didn't."  
"Only because I stopped you! I can take care of myself!"  
"I know you can but this time you needed help. I couldn't just leave you the-"  
"NO! You should have! Now because of me you... you nearly killed someone Shion! Don't you understand?!"  
"I do, and I would do it again if it meant saving you." There was no flicker, no sign of lies in Shion's eyes as he spoke to Nezumi, making a shiver run down the dark haired man's spine at the sound of Shion's voice and words.  
How could have things turn out so bad. All this time he had done everything in his power not to involve Shion. He never wanted him to come in contact with any of these people and now he had almost killed one had he not stopped him. He beat up a member of the Yakuza, even if it was an underling they would not let this pass. He knew that they would go looking for him, weakness was something they would never show. The only way to stop them from hurting Shion is if they believed he did it, at least that way they would come after him. Though this meant he would have to stay away from Shion. Fuck! How had things gone from bad to worse. He couldn't stop blaming himself for not being able to find a solution earlier.  
"Shion you have to leave. Now."  
"I'm not going anywhere without you!"  
"Just shut up and go!"  
"No! You can barely stand. You can't make it alone all the time Nezumi!"  
Anger surged through Nezumi. He lifted his arm and punched Shion. He hated himself for this. He rather be beaten up than have to hurt Shion in any way but this was the only way he knew to protect him even if it meant hurting him.  
"How's that for barely standing!" Shion stumbled back. Sheer surprise and disbelief was written all over his face. In the back round sirens could be heard, getting louder by the minute as they reached the park.  
"Sometimes I really don't understand you Nezumi..." his voice was low, almost like a whisper. The sirens drowned out his voice but the pain was left there to linger and crawl under Nezumi's skin.  
By the time the ambulance arrived both of them had disappeared. Nezumi, before leaving, had made sure that no one would suspect Shion and if they had to blame it on someone it would be him.

-  
Nezumi sat on the floor of his apartment leaning against the bed. Shion's eyes haunted his every thought. He had hardly recognised him tonight. He truly seemed to hate that man for what he had done. He felt responsible for this turn of events. Everything was falling apart. He felt like he no longer had any control, everything was spiraling out of hand and all he could do was sit and watch the world burn from the side without being able to do anything about it. Suffocation was the only word he could bring to mind to describe how he felt. That's when his body moved by itself. He walked towards the wall and bend down to where the vent was, he unscrewed the cover and took out the small package he had hidden. Deep inside he knew this was not the answer but right now he didn't care, he didn't want to feel anything. He placed the white substance on the table and sat there starring at it. How could he break all those promises he had made? This would just complicate things more. But the white lines in front called out to him. He could feel their gravity, it pulled him like the sun pulls the earth and there is no escape from it. Nezumi lost track of time, he didn't know how long he sat there, alone in the dark, the only light coming in from the street lamps outside the window. Everything that's happened played like a movie in his mind dragging him even more down to the pits of despair. After a long time he felt weak again. He looked at his own reflection on the glass table. His eyes reflecting his worst enemy. Next to him an old friend awaited his company. And with that the last walls of resistance fell. The substance took hold of him. He could feel it spread through his system. Pupils dilating. Heart beating fast. Nezumi lay back on his bed, staring at the ceiling drifting off into another world...


	11. Chapter 11

**Everything is not what it seems  
**  
 _Hello? Anybody here? It's been so long I know :( I'm sorryyyyyyy! Uni has been hectic and now with exams coming up I've been running around like a headless chicken._  
 _So here is the new part. I really hope you like it. Let me know your thoughts !_  
 _Again sorry for taking forever._

The water felt hot against his bare skin. It trickled down his body, turning red as it washed away the blood. Shion steadied himself against the shower wall staring at the mixture of blood and water making its way down the drain, hoping it would also take away all the pain and confusion with it.. His head was pounding and his cheeks hurt from the punches. The one from Nezumi more than the rest. His heart ached every time he thought about it. He hadn't seen it coming, would never have guessed that Nezumi would do such a thing. Did he really know him so little?  
Tonight had been hectic. Flashes of the events passed by without a warning, startling him. Piece by piece the puzzle came together to tell the story. The white haired man still couldn't believe what he had done but the pain and cuts on his face and arms came to contradict his belief. How could he have lashed out like that? He never thought he would or could do such a thing but when he had seen Nezumi on his knees being held down and beaten up, a heated rage started to built up and began consuming him. He felt like he was leaving his body and something else, dangerous and dark, was taking over. It was as if he was watching himself from afar beat up that person. He hadn't tried to stop it, he just let it happen. Had he even enjoyed it? No, Shion shook his head. He was not a violent person but even if he tried his best he couldn't deny the fact that he would have done it again if it meant saving Nezumi. Tonight he had discovered another side of himself, one he never knew existed, and it terrified him.  
The images of the man's face gradually appeared in his mind. Shion shut his eyes as if to avert his gaze but it didn't help. He could see him everywhere. Fighting the urge to vomit again he got out the shower. The room was filled with steam, covering the mirror. Shion wiped the mirror glass with his hand so as to look at himself. Both sides of his face were covered in bruises, shades of deep purple and blue intertwined resembling an abstract painting of mixed colours. His red eyes searched his face, trying to see if he would get a glimpse of the monster again but it was nowhere to be seen. What had Nezumi seen in him that night that had scared him? They hadn't talked in days. Shion couldn't bring himself up to the task as much as he wanted to. Their parting had been painful for both of them. They needed time to think things through and get their heads straight.  
That night Shion didn't sleep. He lay restless in bed, fighting back the images of crushed bone and the taste of blood in his mouth. It was only in the early hours of the morning that he fell asleep, dreaming no dreams. Just deafening darkness.

 _Blood was oozing out of his lip from the bite, his entire body ached and he was hardly conscious. Takeshi is not done with him though. Nezumi wants to fight but he can't. All his energy is drained. Takeshi enters him again rough and hard. It hurts. It always does but Nezumi knows how to take the pain, he has learned. Ryo is there. He is made to watch. He hates this. Wants to run over and help Nezumi but he knows he can't. If he does Nezumi will be punished instead of him and that's even worse than him being hurt. So he sits there and watches. The only sounds in the room are coming from Takeshi, Nezumi doesn't make a sound. He won't give him that pleasure and satisfaction. He just stares at Ryo, looks him straight in the eyes. It's the only thing keeping him going, not letting him drift off into insanity._

Nezumi woke up in a cold sweat. His head was spinning. The nightmare was too realistic, only it wasn't a nightmare. It was memories from a far away and forgotten past that the drug helped dig up to haunt his dreams. His mouth was dry and sweat covered his body, dripping from his forehead onto his bed sheets. And than nausea hit him. Nezumi ran to the bathroom, kneeling over the toilet. The taste of bile strong in his mouth since he hadn't eaten anything in hours. The side effects were getting to him. The drama student got up slowly and walked to the living room. The apartment was spinning around him for a few minutes. He cursed himself under his breath for his stupidity. Than it struck him. Today he was going to meet with Ryo. Anticipation filled him. Today he was finally going to get some answers that would help him out of this mess. He would be able to see Ryo again.

It felt like years had passed since their last encounter. Nezumi was waiting for Ryo at the alley his old friend had told him to meet. A street lamp flickered above him casting its dim light at the narrow street. The dumpsters next to the back door of a cheap twenty four hour fast food omitted a foul odor, filling the air with the smell of decaying food. Time was passing tortuously slow and Nezumi was becoming restless. His heart was about to jump from his chest. The anticipation to get answers added to the tugging sensation for another dose was enough to push him over the edge.  
Ryo appeared suddenly from the shadows and approached with caution. His dusky blonde hair covered his eyes. Nezumi could hardly see his face hiding behind the hoodie. As he got closer, the lamp casted its dim light on his face but Ryo quickly turned his head to avoid the yellow light. Nezumi though had seen it. A big bruise spread through the left side of his face ending next to a torn lip. The drama student lifted his hand and placed it lightly on Ryo battered face. _How could someone want to destroy something so beautiful?_ Nezumi thought as he gently turned Ryo's head towards the light to get a better look. His old friend tried to hide his face in the hoodie but there was no escaping him now.  
"Was it Takeshi? No he wouldn't get his hands dirty that easily..." his voice was firm trying to fight down the anger that had started to boil inside of him.  
Ryo didn't say anything, his emerald green eyes pierced through Nezumi as he slightly nodded.  
"They didn't like me snooping around... So Takeshi thought it be good to have someone remind me of my place. You know how it goes..." Ryo voice didn't sound as fragile as Nezumi would have expected. No of course not. Ryo might look frail but that was far from the truth, how could he forget that?  
"I got you into this..."  
Ryo lifted his hand to stop him. " I told you I wanted to help in anyway I could." Ryo's face lit up with a smile. Nezumi's heart clenched at the sight. Ryo could always smile, no matter what the situation, it was one of the things the dark haired man had always loved about him.  
"So, don't you want to know what I've found out about your little friend?"  
Nezumi's eyes immediately hardened. The time had finally come for him to get some answers.  
"I'll take your sudden silence and murdering look as a yes ! Apparently Akira is the son of the dean of medicine in one of Tokyo's largest hospitals."  
"I know that much Ryo !" Nezumi spat out. His nerves were getting the better of him. He was sure it was due to the drugs. He mentally kicked himself again as the thought of using them once more passed through his mind.  
"Someone is impatient ! Alright I'll get to the point. This imagine that they sell though is fake. As a dean of medicine you are guaranteed to make money but they are making way more than the usual paycheck of the month. All this is just a mask they are wearing to cover the truth."  
"And I thought I was the dramatic one here... Where are you going with this Ryo?"  
"I'm saying that they have connection with the Yakuza..."  
Nezumi's blood ran cold. This had to be some kind of sick joke. He was hoping that the news would be helpful , that they would provide some kind of answer out of this mess. Instead what he got was a blow to the head. Ryo continued to speak, now his voice a whisper.  
"The familly runs a side clinic for the Yakuza and in exchange get paid. I am talking a nice big fat paycheck. Akira sometimes often works there, that's how I found out about this. I overheard one of Takeshi's man talking. He had been to the clinic and heard Akira mention your name and reported it to Takeshi. That's how he got in touch with Akira. From the looks of it Akira really hates you. So it wasn't hard for him to say no to that red haired prick when he asked for his assistance to crush you or bring you back. Nezumi... I'm worried about you... Why does this Akira guy hate you so much?"  
All this was too much information for Nezumi to process. He felt like he was drowning. The light he had seen at the end of the tunnel was just another fire set to burn him alive.  
"Ryo...are you sure about this?" his voice was deep, filled with worry. Something Ryo had never heard before.  
"Unfortunately, yes. I'm positive... Nezumi... I have an idea but you're not going to like it... As you saw yourself my face is not model quality standard right now but it is stage material."  
Nezumi eyed him suspiciously.  
"This is the perfect excuse to go have a visit at the clinic and get to know Akira. Maybe get. something out of him. I know may way around his type."  
"No, You've done enough. You're not getting yourself any deeper in this storry"  
"My sweet Nezumi, I wasn't asking for your permission. I was simply stating what would happen." Ryo shot him his most innocent smile that he could conjure. Nezumi didn't say a word he just stood there looking at him.  
"No witty remark? Who are you?" Ryo voice was playful but his eyes searched Nezumi, looking for any signs that would give away what he was thinking but his efforts were in vain. "You have been acting a little weird, you don't look good either..."  
"I'm fine, don't worry about it. That punch must have messed up your sight too..."  
"Ah there you go! I was getting worried!" Aside his joyful attitude, Ryo was concerned. His friend's stance, the small twitches of his hands, his dilating pupils, reminded him of the old days when he was... No it couldn't be, must be his imagination. Ryo wanted to ask but knew his question would fall on deaf ears. He knew pushing his way through would get him nowhere with Nezumi.  
"It's getting late. I have to get back, I wouldn't want to get matching bruises on either side of my face... Give me your number and I'll find a way to contact you again."  
Nezumi hesitated a bit. This would mean living a trail behind but right now he couldn't see another way around this mess and this was Ryo he trusted this man with his life. With that final thought he scribbled down quickly his number and handed it to Ryo.  
"Oooh lucky me! I have your number now...Does this mean I can text you at night when I'm alone?" Ryo teased him but deep inside he wished he wasn't. This was killing him slowly. Placing the knife back into a wound that had hardly ever healed. He hated that feeling when you tell the truth to someone but are forced to pass it as a lie or a mere joke because actually admitting it would just complicate things. That moment your tongue slips. That sense of courage you had mastered to finally say it and once you do and hear it out loud that feeling of your heart sinking hits you and the only way to make things up again is to try and cover it up as a joke, a lie as it never really matter. But it did.  
"Yes, it means you can call me whenever you want..." For a moment Ryo was startled. He looked into Nezumi's grey eyes and didn't see any flicker of teasing.  
"Just be careful it doesn't fall into the wrong hands..." And the moment was gone. As simple as that. Like the light of a fire instantly disappearing once all oxygen disappears. Becase that's how Ryo felt when he was near Nezumi. He could burn the whole world for him but instantly disappear with out him.  
"Don't worry, no one is getting to you through me." He want to wrap his arms around him, take in his scent that always reminded him of pine wood. It's the one thing he could never forget. Maybe it was because of all that time he spend in the forest when he got out of the city, maybe it was the hours in the theater, running up and down on that wooden floor. Whatever it was, this was Nezumi's scent and he couldn't get enough of him. Ryo realized he had been moving towards him unconsciously and stopped midway.  
"Well I must be off then... It was great seeing you again Nezumi."  
They parted ways each lost in their own tormenting thoughts.

The first rays of sunlight passed through the window and cast their warm light on bruised and gashed skin. Shion squinted at the rude intrusion. His white hair was ruffled from the sleep, white strands of hair flying in every direction. He felt as if he was moving at a glacial pace. Everything ached. Even though he had only slept for a couple of hours, to him it was like waking up from a centuries sleep. Fidgeting through his nightstand, he found his cellphone and swiped the screen to unlock it. The bright light shown violently on his still red form sleep eyes. If someone had seen him now they would have thought he was bleeding from his eyes. Ruby eyes in contrast to the red from an early wake up did not make the best combination. Shion averted his gaze quickly, it took him a few seconds to adjust his vision on the bright screen. "No messages" his heart sank in his chest. He cast aside the phone on his bed and in slow, agonizing movements headed for the bathroom. The cold water on his face would do him could and chase away the drowsiness.  
The day passed with Shion trying to make as few eye contact as he could with the students and professors at the university. He already attracted unwanted attention to himself without much effort but now with a bruised face, he was the talk of the town. When the last lecture was over, Shion found he was running towards his dorm. He had enough of all the whispers and stolen looks the people were giving him. The only eyes that he wanted on him were a pair of grey, shimmering orbs that made him feel that he belonged somewhere but where nowhere to be found.  
It was nearing midnight, the campus grounds had gone quite and Shion had burried himself in his studies. Anything was better than to think of the past days events, the blood, the crushed face. A light knock on the door distracted him. Shion got up to open the door hoping it was Nezumi. At this time who else could it be? Fate, though seemed to want to torment him more and he felt all the joy that had piled up leave his body at an instant. Instead of grey eyes, in front of him were a pair of deep greens. Instead of long, silk, slate hair he came across short black as coal strands.  
"I heard you got a new make over... So since I'm a med student as you well know, I thought I'd come by and check up on you." Akira's voice sounded confident as usual.  
"Oh hey... I'm good thank's. You didn't need to come all the way here..."  
"No, I wanted to." The med student extended his arm and reached for Shion's cheek. He was greeted with eyes as cold as ice and an immediate step backwards to avoid any form of contact.  
"Some one is moody tonight."  
"You should leave. I don't want to see you again."  
"Ouch ! That is very blunt and straight to the point. Come on let me have a look" With htat Akira closed the gap between them, leaving Shion with little space to maneuver.  
"He told you to back the hell away. Or are you deaf as well as stupid?" The voice emerged from the far and of the corridor while footstep were heard coming closer and a faster pace.  
Nezumi didn't wait for an answer. He grabbed Akira by the shoulder and shoved him away.  
"It's true what they say about the cities being infested with rats... you're everywhere."  
"Stop! Both of you. I am not in the mood for a fight and I am being dead serious." Both of the men stopped in their spots and looked at Shion. His voice gave no sign of quivering, no hesitation. His stance had changed and was shooting both of them a look that spoke in volumes of how serious he was.  
"Shion I-"  
"Get inside Nezumi." And he found himself walking past him and entering the appartment.  
"As for you, leave now." Akira had no longer that teasing look in his eyes. They had faded into a darker hue, extruding a sense of anger as if someone had come to rob him of his favourite toy. He left without another word but something told Shion that it would't be the last time he heard form him.  
"What was that all about?"  
"A simple thank you would suffice! I helped you out didn't I?  
"I know how to take care of myself Nezumi..."  
"Yeah I know... You proved it last time..."  
Shion felt a tug inside him. It was still hard to face him but he did not feel any regrets about his actions. Not when it came to Nezumi.  
The atmosphere in the room was charged, a small spark and Shion thought that the whole room could blow up. With wary steps, like trying not to scare a wild animal away,he made his way to Nezumi sitting beside him on the floor next to the bed.  
"About last time..."  
"What done is done." Nezumi interrupted him.  
"I agree, so stop acting like its not bothering you cause you said it yourself it's done."  
Nezumi eyed him, annoyed with his quick answer because once again he was right.  
"I missed you."Shion's eyes were once again that warm red colour and that soft smile sprayed across his lips that made Nezumi's heart skip a beat every time he layed his eyes upon them. The statement had come out of nowhere and caught him of guard. Nezumi had no idea what to answer to things like this so he did what he knew best. He acted. Leaning in he placed his hand on the back of Shion's nape and pulled him close to his face stopping only a few centimeters away from him. They could feel their breath on each other's skin, sending shivers down their spine. Shion's lips were warm and Nezumi could feel the healing gash on his lip. He licked it and Shion shuddered. All the worries and insecurities flowing out of him. He had missed this so much. Had missed Nezumi, his touch, taking in his scent when they were so close together. Nezumi's tongue brushed his lips and Shion parted them allowing the other in, letting him taste him and relish in that moment. Nezumi applied more pressure with his hand bringing the closer, his fingers passing through locks of snow white hair. He took the bottom lip between his, giving it a gently bite, teasing him as he moved towards his neck. Placing kisses all the way down to his collar bone. Shion had closed his eyes, indulging in the feel of it all. Setting small fires along his body. They both parted from the heated kiss out of breath, needing to stop for a while because Shion thought he room was spining.  
"I'll take that as a "I missed you too" ". Shion smiled at him, lips red from the kissing and biting. Nezumi loved the sight.  
"Let's get out of here."  
"What? Now? Why? Wh-" Shion stopped abruptly when he realised he was blabbing out too many questions again. Nezumi grabbed him by the hand and led him out.  
"It's a beautiful night tonight, don't feel like staying in. Plus I don't want any more nasty surprises form You Know Who."  
"Your puns are getting worse by the minute... I getting worried about you!"  
A rich laughter escaped Nezumi surrounding them, Shion could listen to it all day. The night was indeed breathtaking. The sky had cleared from all the clouds and the dense smog that was covering the city had gone with them. The starts shown bright enough to be seen over the city lights. Time passed without either of them noticing how late it was getting. Talking about everything and nothing, forgetting about their troubles even for just these few hours. They came to a stop in front of Nezumi's apartment.  
"If I didn't know you any better I'd say you were trying to lure me in to come upstairs with you." Shion teased him as he glanced at the drama student.  
"And what makes you think I'm not doing exactly that?" Nezumi teased back although Shion could have sworn that for an instant he felt that Nezumi was being serious.  
"So?"  
"So what?"  
"You're joking right? So are you coming up Shion? How could someone be so smart and daring on one hand and so innocent looking and carefree on the other?  
Shion looked taken aback. He wanted more than anything to go with him but suddenly a wave of insecurity washed over him. They had just patched things up he did not want to go and ruin things again. His feet however moved on their own, step by step walking towards Nezumi as it was the most natural thing to do. No he was not going to miss a chance to stay with him. But what you're hoping to find is not always what you get... And what you get is sometimes the thing you expected least to find...


	12. Chapter 12

**Twelfth Night**

Hello! Exams are over and Dobby is free ! The new part is finally up and I will post new chapters more often now that I have the time :) Thank you for sticking around :')

 _Hope you enjoy !_

Shion stepped into Nezumi's apartment. It was dark and quiet, there was almost an eerie feel to it. The light flickered as it was switched on casting it's soft yellow light in the small room. The smell of books lingered in the air. It was a smell Shion had associated with Nezumi. He made his way to the wall library. Novels, plays pilled next to one another. Shion sometimes wondered how Nezumi had gotten his hands on some of them as they looked old and valuable. And than he noticed it. No accumulating dust was on the bookshelves like you would find in most of the homes. An indication of how often they were handled. They seemed used, the colour fading off form the spine, an occasional string from the bindings would spring out. Shion smiled. He imagined Nezumi sitting in his arm chair, the dim light of the side lamp shining down on the book in his hands.

"Have you read any of them?" Shion jumped back to reality.

"Since I've met you, yes. Not all, but most of them."

"Ah! Then I've been a good influence! I'll be at your service if you require any further assistance your majesty." Nezumi took a deep bow, one hand on the chest, other in the air.  
"I'll take you up on that offer..." Shion smiled and turned his attention again to the books. There was a pause.

"Hey, Shion... Why was Akira at your doorstep tonight?" Shion could almost feel the venom seep into his skin from the way Nezumi talked about Akira. The question had startled him.

"I told you, I don't know. Apparently he caught wind of my new make over and wanted to check in on me. I don't know if you've noticed but I'm the talk of the town again. It's so easy to gain unwanted attention." Shion was fidgeting with his fingers. Eyes glued on them. It was not a pleasant subject to talk about.

"I don't care what the other people say. I just want to know what _he_ was doing there." Now Nezumi sounded annoyed.

"We've been through this Nezumi. Akira doesn't take no for an answer. I don't care why he came. Let's just drop it." Nezumi wasn't the only one getting frustrated.

"I don't like seeing him around you..."

"Are you jealous? First of all I believe I am allowed to see who I want. Second of all Akira is not one of them but that still doesn't give you the right to tell me who to see or not."

"Tsk... Do I need to remind you of what he has done?!" Nezumi was now angry. His grey eyes pinned on Shion. Yes, he was jealous and anger was his best mechanism of hiding it.

"My memory serves me pretty well, thanks for your concern! Is this why we came here? To fight again? Because I am not in the mood Nezumi!"

"Can you just stay away from him? Is that so damn hard to do?!"

"Why do you care so much what I do? These past months we barely saw each other, I see you getting beaten up and when I ask you about it or the scars on your back you completely avoid me! I don't even know what to call _us._... And now this? You want me to stay away? What is it that you want exactly Nezumi because, honestly I am tired of guessing!" Shion's voice was elevated, he hadn't realised that he had been keeping all these feelings buried deep inside. He felt all the words start to build up and rush out of him like a flood, unstoppable. Dragging along all his insecurities, all the questions cast aside.

With a quick stride, Nezumi closed the gap between them and pushed Shion against the wall knocking all air out of him. A sharp pain shoot through him where he hit the wall. Colliding their lips together. Nothing gentle about it.

"I am not sharing you with anyone Shion, do you understand?" Nezumi's eyes had turned three shades darker. His voice was deep, unyielding. Shion had never seen him so possessive before. Nezumi didn't wait for an answer. He kissed him again, biting on his lips. Shion winced, he could feel the closed gash reopen and the metallic taste of blood. Nezumi licked his bottom lip and Shion parted them. Every time Nezumi tasted Shion he felt as if he was getting another dose. A strong kick which send him spiraling down, wanting more and more. He sucked on his tongue, relishing in the feel of the other, how Shion shivered under his hands. But the need to breathe overpowered them forcing them to separate. Nezumi was rock hard and he could feel Shion's growing erection against his thigh. Nezumi kissed his way passed the other's jaw line, nestling at the side of his neck and sucking on a pulse point until he could see hues of blue and purple appear. Shion grabbed his pony tail. His ruby orbs now blood red.

"Nezumi... If we are going to go down this road again... you better go through with it all the way... And I mean _ALL_ the way..." He sounded out of breath, voice needy but there was something about it that told Nezumi how serious he was. The drama student grinned.

"Of course... Your majesty..." With that he got to his knees and undid Shion's jeans. Tongue passing over the V line, teasing him. Nezumi slowly took him in, sucking at the head feeling Shion get harder by the second until his cock was hitting the back of his throat. Nezumi started bobbing his head back and forth, licking at the sensitive underside. Shion was gasping for air. His knees trembled every time Nezumi passed over the slit. His hands moved on their own accord, placing them on Nezumi's hair, pulling at it, trying to push his dick further in that heavenly heat. Nezumi could feel the tug of his hair. He did not stop Shion he merely hummed at the action, enjoying it. Shion could feel the aftermath of the vibration spread through his entire body like an electric shock. Nezumi pulled away when Shion was leaking, the bitter taste of precum in his mouth. As he got up, Shion pulled him in for a kiss this time he was the one searching for an entrance. He had gotten better at it.

"You've improved." Nezumi told him once he broke from the kiss.

"I had a good teacher." Shion grinned and went on to suck at his neck as his hand reached down and unzipped Nezumi's jean's, taking his hard erection in hand and lightly stroking it. Oh Hello. This was a new bold move. Not that Nezumi was complaining. On the contrary he enjoyed it. He groaned at the sensation. But the more time passed the more Nezumi's patience was running thin, he grabbed Shion and pushed him on the bed. Nezumi removed Shion's shirt. The snake like scar emerged once again as if being summoned. It encircled his entire body, from cheek to leg. He could see Shion was starting to get self aware again and so started kissing it, his tongue following straight after, flickering over it. He trailed over it, past his neck, back, all the way to his leg igniting small fires along the way, leaving Shion a shivering mess, as he tried to hold onto the air in his lungs like a dying man. He looked so disheveled, Nezumi wanted to wreck him.  
"Shion, I want you... Now... " his voice was raspy and it made Shion twitch when he heard that deep tone and saw the way Nezumi was looking at him. As if he was the only person he ever wanted, needed.  
"What are you waiting for then?" Apparently nothing as Nezumi reached for the bottle of lube and condoms from his nightstand. He did not know how he was still clean after the hell he had been through but for once he was grateful.

"You've never done this before right?" Shion shook his head.

"I'll take it slow. Tell me if I hurt you." Shion nodded. Nezumi coated his fingers and rubbed the rim before entering one finger. Shion clenched around him.

"Relax, I promise it get's better." Nezumi placed a kiss on his head. It was a side of him that he seldom showed. He started moving in and out until Shion nodded and he entered a second finger. He scissored them, stretching him. Shion moaned. The initial burn gave away to pleasure and he started moving his hips, fucking himself on Nezumi's fingers. What a sight it was. Ruffled white hair, red eyes coated with a veil of lust. Nezumi swallowed hard, he was leaking when he put in a third finger. He was ready. Shion moaned at the sudden loss of the sweat pressure. Nezumi moved and sat on the bed motioning to Shion to come sit on his lap. Shion gladly followed, wrapping his leg around Nezumi's waist. He removed Nezumi's T-shirt admiring the lean and strong body that was under it. They sat there for a moment, lost in each other's gaze. Words were redundant. Something was awakening between them. None of them knew what it was but they felt it. A deep connection, past any physical act or arbitrary friendship. Shion placed his hands on Nezumi's face and kissed him. He pulled the band holding his hair up, letting them fall to his shoulders. It was a rare treat to see him with hair down, the slate colour playing games with the dim light of the room once appearing black the next minute a dark blue. Shion's heart skipped a beat. Nezumi was mesmerizing. He passed his fingers through them, soft to the touch.

"Nezumi..." Voice a whisper.

"I know..." He poured a generous amount over the condom and aligned his dick to Shion's entrance. With hands on the other's hips, he lowered Shion slowly down, going in inch by inch. The heat surrounding him was pure bliss. It took all his strength not to thrust into him. He waited for Shion to adjust before he started rocking forward, fucking into him, all thoughts seizing to exist. Shion rolled his hips, in pace with Nezumi feeling the drag of his cock, causing mind numbing friction. He bit on his lip trying to keep his voice down.

"Don't... I want to hear you." Nezumi barely managed to say as he picked up the pace. Fuck it. Shion couldn't hold in any longer. His moans filled the room and Nezumi drank every single one of them reaching a different kind of high. Kissing and biting on his neck, making sure that the morning would find him with shades of blue and red marks. The moment Nezumi hit that sweat spot Shion cried out. Clenching around him. Shion held onto Nezumi as if his life depended on it. Under his finger tips he could feel the burn marks spread across the other's back. He didn't say anything, now was not the time. Nezumi thrust harder, deeper causing Shion to dig his nails in his back. Even if the scars were old they still hurt jolting his body but Nezumi took the pain, embracing it. This was different. Shion was different.

"Nezumi... I'm not gonna-" Shion was cut off by a wave of pleasure riding his body. His cock was pressed against Nezumi's abs, the pressure was exactly what he needed. With a cry he came, spilling on both their chests. Pulling Nezumi along with him. His vision blurred, holding on to Nezumi because if he didn't he felt that he would drift off. He had to anchor himself. Nezumi saw starts as he fucked him through their high. They stayed like that as time past around them. Not wanting to part. Shion rested his head on Nezumi's shoulder. Sweat trickling down his forehead. He winced when Nezumi pulled out. The air burned as it reached again it's rightful pllace in his lungs. He lay on the bed as the other went to grab a cloth to clean them. He set next to him on the bed, wiping him clean. A simple gesture but one that Shion cherished because something told him that this was not something Nezumi did often.

"Tis beauty truly blent, whose red and white Nature's own sweet and cunning hand laid on." Nezumi thought this quote fit perfect for this moment seeing Shion's observing red eyes and messy white hair.

"Twelfth Night, Shakespeare. If I'm not mistaken... "item, two lips indifferent red; item, two grey eyes, with lids to them; item, one neck, one chin, and so forth." "

"Someone has done their homework... " I see you what you are, you are too proud.

But, if you were the devil, you are fair." "

Shion grabbed Nezumi by the wrist and pulled him close. His long hair brushed his skin, tickling him. Shion hooked a strand of hair that was obscuring Nezumi's vision behind his ear.

"I like your hair down." Voice tender as his touch, something Nezumi was not used to. Such treatment existed only in plays and books for him.

"Learn more plays and I might consider letting them down more often." He smiled. It was genuine. His face lit up as looked at Shion. He hadn't felt like this in years, he would be lying if he said it didn't scare him a bit. He never was this open with people, never showed this side, with only a few exception, but with Shion it came naturally, unconsciously as if he was digging them out and to Nezumi's surprise he did not resist. Did not try to hide. He would always keep a part of him hidden to the rest of the world even from Shion but he could let go at least just a bit now, when they were together. It felt liberating, like a strong gush of wind that blows away all the dark clouds overcasting his thoughts.

"I might take you up on that offer." Shion moved to the side, making space for Nezumi to lie in bed next to him. If Shion knew Nezumi any better he could guess he wasn't the type to nestle up against and so he didn't try. It was enough that he was sleeping next to him, feeling the warmth radiate from his body and hear his breathing take a steady pace as he drifted off. It sounded like a lullaby to him, his eyelids growing heavier by the minute until sleep took him into his domain.

Nezumi woke up feeling a wave of euphoria wash over him. He hadn't been in such a good mood since... well he couldn't even remember. He dressed lightly and went straight for the coffee pot in order to look like a human again and not like a zombie. Shion was still fast asleep in his bed. Seeing him there, back exposed covered only at the waist by the sheets, neck covered in marks made his heart do small jumps and loops. What a strange feeling it was. As he made his way to his armchair next to the bookshelf he nearly spilled his coffee. Some of it fall on his hand. It burned. He quietly swore and in a rush set the cup aside. The vent grid, were he kept that old nasty friend of his the reason he hated himself, was not screwed on properly. How had he missed that. The last thing he needed right now was for Shion to notice it and start asking questions because he would be lying to himself if he thought Shion did not have a keen eye and one thing he was not is stupid, far from it in fact. He had one of the sharpest minds. Quickly, without making a sound he took the Swiss knife from his backpack and used it to tighten and straighten the screw that had gone loose. The screeching sound that came from it had Nezumi suddenly turning around to see if Shion was awake. Shion just shifted in his spot. Nezumi worked fast and was back sitting in his chair a minute later. That had been a close call. He did not want to ruin the day even if the guild of not flushing the packet down the toilet knocked on his mind's door threatening to crush his good mood.

Shion woke up with his body aching once again but this time he had a smile on his face. He wasn't surprised to find Nezumi not in bed but reading a book at the other side of the room.

"How long have I been sleeping?" His voice was still drowsy, eyes half open trying to adjust to the light of the sun creeping in from the window.

"A couple of hours from the moment I got up."

Shion lay back in bed, stretching. He moaned at the pleasant feel of it, the strained muscles finally loosening up. He noticed Nezumi's hair was down, he didn't say anything but couldn't help but smile form ear to ear.

"There is coffee on the counter if his Highness wants a cup."

"What no breakfast in bed? Poor service..."

"Do I look like your maid?"

"Hhhmm...You would look cute in the outfit..."

Nezumi darted a murderous look at him. In one go he was out of the armchair and on the bed pinning Shion down.

"Say that again. I dare you."

"You would look cute in a maid's outfit." Shion's eyes shown, playful and teasing. Nezumi grinned, leaning in he kissed Shion and bit his lip.

"Ow!"

"I warned you." Shion maneuvered under him resulting in him pinning Nezumi down. His lips curled into a smile as he rested his weight on Nezumi's crotch. They didn't get out of bed for a long time...

The building looked old and shabby. In these parts of town one wouldn't expect something better. The streets were dirty as were the people walking on them. The sun had just set giving the sky a dark shade of red easing out to purple. The only sign indicating what was inside the building was a small red cross at the side of the entrance. Ryo looked at the door, he took a deep breath and entered. It wasn't your casual hospital, no secretary, no stuff. Just three rooms with hospital beds and cabinets with the basic supplies. The lights though were the same, that sickening white colour flickering away over his had. The paint on the walls was run down, the smell of ethanol mixed with the odor of old buildings were enough to make you feel sick and depressed even if your health was at it's peak. Ryo took small steady steps to one of the rooms with the lights still on. Making his way in he found a tall man siting behind a small desk. He was wearing a white coat, buttons open, hanging on each side. His raven black hair stood out in contrast to the white walls. He was on his phone and hadn't noticed Ryo coming in. Ryo cleared his voice. A pair of deep green eyes shot at him. Ryo found them to be beautiful but there was something about them that send a shiver down his spine. They were cold.

"Oh? A new face? I haven't seen you here before." His voice was smooth, enticing you to trust him.

"You could say that..."

"What can I do for you?" he was such a good actor when it came to showing his concern.

"My face has seen better days..."

"And what did you do to get such a pretty face beaten up like that...?" Akira motioned Ryo to go sit at the bed. They were now at the same height. He smelled of expensive cologne.

"Why do you assume that _I_ did something?" Ryo observed him form the corner of his eye.

"Just a hunch." Akira moved the golden bangs to the sides to get a better look at the bruise spreading across Ryo's face. His hands were soft. Ryo had to admit that Akira had the looks that would drive a lot of girls running after him.

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"What is a pretty boy like you doing here, playing doctor at these parts of town?" Those green eyes were now directed onto him.

"Oh? So you find me _pretty?"_ Ryo didn't answer him.

"You didn't tell me how you got these..." Again no answer.

"Mmmm mysterious. I'm intrigued." Akira smirked. Ryo knew how to play his role, how to get someone interested in him. He detested what he was going to do but so many filth had used his body without his consent he might as well use it for once to get something out of it, to help out Nezumi.

"I could say the same about you..." Ryo inched forward, putting on a seductive look, face closer to Akira's. His lips hovered over the other's, barely touching his. Just enough to let the other taste the forbidden fruit, enough to get him hooked. Akira wasn't stupid he knew how people worked around here but that didn't mean he couldn't have some fun when a chance like this came along. Before he could lean in for a better kiss. Ryo pushed him back and hopped off the bed.

"Well what does the doc say? Should I be coming back for a check up?" Akira smiled. So this is how this little game was going to unravel. Fine. So be it.

"I would strongly advise you too..." Without any warning, he grabbed Ryo by the arm and yanked him closer. Enough so that the other could feel his breath on his skin. His grasp was painfully tight, knuckles turning white. Akira smashed his lips on Ryo's before pushing him away. It was a show of power, that he got what he wanted. This was his domain therefore you abide by his rules. It came as a surprise to Ryo resulting in him staggering backwards. As he left the hospital, the sky above him had turned black. Thick clouds hiding the stars, the air smelled of rain. A storm was about to break and Ryo couldn't help but feel as if it was an omen.

Ryo wasn't afraid of Akira. He knew his type. Knew his way around them. He would get answers out of him one way or the other. But there are times were you bite off more than you can chew...

 _P.S Let's be honest, who doesn't want to see Nezumi in a maid's outfit..._


	13. Chapter 13

**No Escape**

 _Helloooo ! The new chapter is up and I'm sorry for any pain that is to be caused from now on !_  
 _Thank you for the support ! :D_  
 _Enjoy !_

The days went by without him noticing how quick time passed. Last time he had seen Shion things had taken an interesting turn. He hadn't really planned it nor was he anticipating it, it had just happened and he went along with it just like a strong current, you don't fight it, you just let it carry you to unknown places. Now Shion had, like a mad man, shut himself inside his dorm and worked countless of hours on assignments, trying to stay ahead of the deadlines. Caffeine had become his best friends. He never was late when it came to delivering his papers but spending time with Nezumi had knocked him off his schedule, feeling like a teenager all over again only this time it was different. None could tell what this feeling was so they just let it be. Nezumi didn't bother him during this period. He lay on his bed, bed sheets still creased. The room had a beautiful mix of colours he thought. He felt elevated, as if he was hovering above his bed. It was a bizarre feeling. He could feel every beat of his heart, feel the blood follow, at some point he could have sworn he had heard it pump through his veins. These past few nights found Nezumi in the same delirious state as the amount cocaine left scattered on the table, grew less with each passing night. Nezumi knew that once it was over the withdrawal symptoms would kick in, crawling and scratching at his skin, making him feel like his blood was boiling. A fire he could not put out. Bringing him a step closer to madness with every blow of pain shooting through his body, pounding inside his head. It was not something he was looking forward too. As much as he knew it was the right path to take, his mind screaming at him to do it despite the living hell he would have to endure, he found himself too weak to go through it again. Why? Why was he like this. He was never weak, he knows how to fight, knows that he will hate himself a bit more if he goes through with it. But deep down, when in this state he doesn't feel anything, can forget all the shit that he has to deal with, Akira, Takeshi. To hell with them, yet he can not avoid them. When he is with Shion all this goes away, he saw it, tasted it. The liberating sensation. Even happiness? Is that what it feels like to be happy? So why. Even if he had proof that being with someone could help ease all the pain, let all the tormenting thoughts and nightmares that still sometimes haunt his dreams just vanish, even for a moment. What was he so afraid of? Was admitting that sometimes you need to depend on someone else instead of something as bad as cocaine so terrifying? The answer for Nezumi was yes. He did not need anyone, he always did and always would take care of himself. Nezumi knew where he had to go when the last of his resources ended. It would be sooner rather than later... 

Nezumi felt miserable. The waves of nausea kept coming forth throughout the day. The professor's voice sounded as if it had been amplified tenfold, just adding to the headache that had accompanied him from the moment he woke up. He looked pale, his dark hair making the contrast even more noticeable. His first impulse this morning was to skip class but he couldn't, he had already missed too many as according to Nezumi the professor knew as much about acting as a dog. The thought of having to re-pass it was not an appealing one and so he dragged himself out off bed and headed to class. 

All he wanted to do was reach home, lie in bed and stay there until the next morning. Apart from the tediously boring lecture that Nezumi was sure would drive him to an early grave, his mood had been foul since the moment he opened his eyes. But his beautiful plans of doing absolutely nothing were ruined in the most vicious way along with his mood taking a turn for the worst when he saw Akira by his door. A package lay on the floor next to his feet. When Akira saw Nezumi approach he gave him his most scornful smile and waved goodbye as he turned to his heels and left. There was no explanation needed of what was expected of Nezumi. He felt his pressure rise to dangerous levels. Had to remind himself that murder was not the right answer. Or was it? Taking deep breathes he calmed himself as he picked the package with the familiar weight under his hands. Could the day get any worse? The answer, was yes. 

Tonight the Rabbit Hole was crowded. The beat of the music resonated in Nezumi's ears. Half of the people there were already drunk, their glasses empty as they passed it to the bartender for another refill chasing after that sweet buzz that made them forget about their pitiful lives. Nezumi was hoping that Takeshi would be absent like last time, as he made his way to the back of the room. He was the last person on earth he wanted to see right now, especially in the state he was in. As he maneuvered past a table his heart plummeted. At the far end of the bar, sat Takeshi. Fiery red hair pushed back with gel, his characteristic tailored black suit seemed new. His eyes were dark, extruding power, different hues of brown fusing together. The moment they caught sight of Nezumi a flash of amusement passed by them, his lips curved into a smile.

"I was wondering when you'd be back! I heard I missed your visit last time. My deepest apologies..." his voice was smooth, it had a playful tone to it. It made the hair at the back of the drama student's neck bristles. He took the package out at placed it on the table in front of Takeshi.

"You will regret the moment you dragged me into this. That is a promise." Nezumi was mentally straggling him, could almost feel the life abandon the red head's body, it was an intoxicating feeling. He new he was capable of doing it, would not hesitate given the chance.

"And may I ask how you intent on doing that?" Takeshi seemed all the more entertained. Nezumi didn't answer, he just wanted to get the hell out of there. The atmosphere was smothering him and so made his way to the exit. Before he could leave, Takeshi had gotten up and in a tight grip, pulled him close.

"Where do you think you're going? You just got here... Stay. I insist." It sounded more of a demand.

"Get the fuck off me!" Nezumi tried to pull away but Takeshi's grip got stronger.

"Don't be like that Nezumi... I missed you..." His voice was a whisper, close to his ear, his breath brushing against his skin. Nezumi tried to push down the shiver that was threatening to surge through his body, he felt his stomach turn with the close proximity. He fought all the memories that wanted to resurface.

"Go to hell." With this Takeshi pushed him on the wall behind him. His playful stance had changed, formed into one that gave away the feeling of authority, something dangerous played behind his eyes.

"Now now my sweet Nezumi. Is that the way to talk to me? I treat you so well, welcome you here, and all you do is insult me and threaten me? I won't have that..." his grip had made its' way all the way up to his neck. Nezumi could feel the air struggling to reach his lungs. He could smell Takeshi's cologne, it was the same even if so many years had passed bringing along with it a feeling of despair as he recalled things better left in the past. All of a sudden he felt something warm against his skin, Takeshi's lips and tongue soared over his neck line. Nezumi hadn't seen it coming, he was in too much of a shock to react immediately. It was as if his body had given up, his mind had stopped working and refused to obey him. All his screaming to get his body to move fell on deaf ears. This triggered too many bad images. The feel of it all over again. This had to be some kind of sick joke.

"Mmmm I had forgotten how good you taste..." His voice dripped in arousal. Takeshi always got a kick out of tormenting others. Now the receiving end was Nezumi, it was just the cherry on the top.

Nezumi finally managed to break free from his trance state. All wires cleaking back together. Could slowly feel himself gaining control over his thoughts and movements. With a swift move he brought his knee up and drove it with force straight into Takeshi's stomach. Takeshi's grip loosened immediately. He winced at the pain. The next moment, his body guards had Nezumi pinned against the wall again. Pushing a few red strands back and fixing his suit, Takeshi turned to face Nezumi again. Anger was written all over his face. That had been a stupid move, no one defies Takeshi especially not in his territory. But Nezumi didn't care, anything was better than having that sadistic prick breathing down on him.

"I thought you were smarter than that..." He said as he adjusted his tie. His voice at first sounded calm but Nezumi knew better. With slow steps he approached him. Nezumi tried to move but the two body guards were stronger, holding him down.

"You always were a fighter... I always respected that in you...but..." Takeshi cracked his knuckles, fingers folding into a fist. Contact. The blow was hard, deep. The muscles around Nezumi's stomach constricted from the pain. The Yakuza lord motioned with his hand for the body guards to leave. When their hold of him disappeared, Nezumi fell to his knees. Takeshi lowered himself to his level and grabbed him by the hair, pulling his head up to face him. Nezumi could feel the weight of his head being pulled up by his hair, he winced at the pain.

"It's been a long time I haven't seen you on your knees... this brings back such good memories don't you think?"

"Fuck you." The tug got stronger.

"What a dirty mouth you have there... Oh I remember how well you can use it..." Takeshi licked his lips as he was recalling what had been hell for the other. He sifted in his spot, moving his one leg to the side deliberately, to show his crotch and how hard he was getting. Nezumi's eyes dilated. He had to get out of there quick. Adrenaline had started to pump into his system, providing him with the last bits of energy. In rapid motions, he swept his leg across the floor taking along with him one of Takeshi's causing the red haired to lose balance and let go of his hair. The next minute Nezumi was up on his feet. Before the other could get up, he landed a kick again to Takeshi. Losing no more time he fled out of the bar with Takeshi yelling at his dogs to go after him. The drama student for the first time this day felt a smile spread across his face. He had wanted, dreamed for a moment like this. If only it could have lasted a bit more, just a few more kicks to that prick. Nezumi shook off the other two easily, he new this run down place better than anyone. All the small alleys and their secrets. Could navigate through them with closed eyes. There was only one thing left to do. He knew where to go, who to see. Buying cocaine wasn't something new to him but after tonight he needed something stronger., something that would kick in, in one go and send him rocketing out of this miserable world. How much deeper would he fall? He didn't search for an answer. He didn't need to. The little devil on his shoulder was humming with pleasure in his ear as he made his way to the closest dealer. 

His strained voice filled the room. His head was spinning from the delirious heat that surrounded him. He was close. When release came he felt his whole body relax.  
He tasted bitter. Ryo wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as he got back up on his feet. Akira was still out of breath. Ryo's body felt so fragile under his hands. Soft skin, thin body. The med student crept behind him and grabbed him by his waist. He could feel the hip bones sticking out.

"Mmmm I want to wreck you a bit more." Ryo put on a fake smile and turned to face him.

"I'm spoiling you. Plus I don't think my boss would appreciate having his property _wrecked._ "

"Oh? Your boss? And who might that be?" Akira lifted his eyebrow in curiosity.

"I don't believe you know him." He lied.

"Tell me and we'll find out."

"Takeshi." At the sound of the name Akira stood to attention. His eyes widening just a bit but it was enough for Ryo to notice.

"You now him?"

"No, Why do you ask?"

"Because your stance tells me otherwise."

"Very perceptive aren't we?"

"I guess you can say it's my only talent."

'With a mouth like yours? I doubt it." A lewd smirk spread across his face. "Well I suppose there is no hiding it from you then. I do know him."

"I see..."

"You're not going to ask me how I know him or why?"

"It's not my place to. And something tells me even if I did ask you, you wouldn't say. Well I guess since you're working at a clinic at this part of town you would have caught wind of the name."

A small laugh escaped Akira. He picked Ryo up and rested his back to the wall. Ryo wrapped his legs around him. Even if the processes was slow and it had taken a some weeks, he still had managed to get Akira to admit he knew Takeshi. This was a game of patience, which he knew how to play. Akira lowered him slowly as he entered him again. The clench around his cock making his mind go blank. Ryo endured. Only one person occupied his thoughts. He endured. 

Even thought night had fallen it was still warm, summer was just around the corner. The streets radiated the heat that had accumulated from the sun during the day. Ryo exited the hospital. He knew that Akira was working with Takeshi but having him admit it was a whole different matter. His body ached from their recent activities. Ryo tried not to think of it too much. He took out his phone and sent the text. Anticipation overriding his current bad mood.

" _Can you meet me at the park, tonight?"_ He was surprise and the immediate response.

" _I'll be there in 15' ."_

Making sure no one was following him, Ryo made his way to the park they always used to go together.

"Hey... it's been a while." Nezumi was already there. Sitting at an old bench whose red colour had started to fade, scratching at the flakes of paint that easily came off. The drama student turned to face him. He gave him a weak smile.

"I was surprised at your quick response to be honest."

"Why, you wanted me not to answer?"

"N-No, of course not, I extremely happy you did. I get to see you." Nezumi got up from his seat and walked to Ryo. There was something about him that seemed...off.

"Hey Nezumi... Are you ok? You seem a bit... sick."

"I'm fine. So what did you want to see me for?"

"Do I have to have a reason now to see you?" Nezumi eyed him. Those grey eyes would be the death of him Ryo realized.

"Ok I do have something to tell you but is it so bad wanting to see you too?"

"Ryo... You know that seeing you is not what I'm worried about..." Nezumi fidgeted with his fingers, scratched at his hair. This were not things he did and Ryo saw it.

"Well my grand plan is working... I'm slowly getting information out of your nemesis!"

"You're still at it?!"

"Of course I am ! I told you I would didn't I?

"Yeah... but I didn't actually think..."

"That I would go through with it? Nezumi, how many times have I told you I'd do anything to help you?" Ryo was closer now watching Nezumi's every move but he wasn't the only one. Nezumi placed his hand on Ryo's neck, passing his thumb on the freshly made bite marks and bruises. Ryo shivered, he wanted to melt under his touch. Nezumi's eyes darkened as he examined him. He knew perfectly well what they were and how they had come to be. The thought of that asshole having his way with Ryo like he was some kind of toy made his blood boil. If anything ever happened to Ryo because of him, he would never forgive himself. He felt responsible for dragging him into this despite the other's words. Ryo took his hand in his and lowered it. The drama students hand trembled ever so lightly. And than it hit Ryo, realization in his eyes. How hadn't he seen it before?

"Nezumi... Please don't tell me you're..."

"I'm what?" But Nezumi could see it in those emerald eyes. Ryo knew, there was no hiding it. Playing dumb would just insult the others intelligence. He averted his gaze.

"You're using again aren't you?" His voice rose, irritation fused with distress. Nezumi didn't answer. He didn't want to say it out loud. It meant that he would have to admit it. It felt more real when he told someone about it.

"Answer me god damn it !" Ryo was flustered and was now shouting at him. His hands made into fists, twisting at Nezumi's T-Shirt as he held him.

"YES ! I AM! Are you happy now?!" Nezumi grabbed his his arms and shoved him away. Ryo was at a loss of words. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Anger, sorrow all these emotions creeping in. It was too much for him to handle! Without having time to realise what he was was doing, he raised his hand and slapped Nezumi on the cheek. The drama student just stood there. He deserved that.

"I risk my life for you, I offer you my help, I have to deal with a piece of shit like Akira just to help you and you spent your time getting high?! Are you shitting me? I bust my ass, literally and this is your thank you? Making me see you in this state?" Ryo had been shouting all this time, breathing in fast. Trying to take out all of his frustration. Nezumi didn't say a word. What could he really say? Ryo had all the right to be angry. If he decided to walk away, he wouldn't stop him. But even so he couldn't bring himself to apologize because even so this had been his decision. And Nezumi wasn't the type to go back on his word or actions.

Ryo was about to talk again when a second realization hit him.

"Is this the reason why you arrived here before me? Where you in the area?!"

"Tsk... I had some business to take care of."

"Like what? Feel up your stash?"

"Watch it!"

"Or what?! Don't you think I have the right to know since... I don't, let me think... Oh Yes, I'm helping you!" Nezumi saw there was no escaping it. He would have to tell Ryo the truth even if it meant revealing some aspects of his current life that he would rather keep a secret. Hurting him further was not something he wanted to do.

"I had to deliver a package... cocaine. Akira was the one that gave it to me..."

"Deliver it where?" Nzumi just looked at him. Ryo's eyes widened with understanding.

"Takeshi..." It came out like a whisper. There was silience for a moment. No one spoke a word, the only sounds coming from the distend cars, passing by.

"But why are you doing this? Since when do you comply to the will of guys like him?" And here came the question that Nezumi wanted to avoid but could not see a way past it. He didn't want to lie to Ryo again but the other option was hurting him even more.

"He..." Hesitation. "He is threatening to reveal my past to someone I can't allow that..."

"So what? Since when do you care what other people think? Is this person so important that you are willing to risk so much?"

"Yes." No hesitation this time. No flicker in his eyes, no quiver of his voice. Nezumi had come to realize and accept, that he was willing to do all this and more. Yes he didn't want Shion to know his past but more importantly he didn't want to introduce him to this ugly side of the world. Didn't want to ruin his genuine love for life.

Ryo saw how serious he was. Had never seem him so determined before. The pain in his heart started bashing at the door, wanting to come in and Ryo didn't know for how long he could keep it out.

"I see..." Why did he have to help Nezumi protect someone else? He never questioned why his life had been shit from the moment he was born but this. This he could not understand. For a moment he wanted to stop, just walk away but deep inside he knew that he couldn't do that. How could he walk away from Nezumi when just the thought of him brought a smile on his face. Ryo wasn't a selfish person. Never really got jealous but for once in his life he had found a person he cherished more than his own life and this, this feeling, he wasn't willing to give up on it.

Closing the distance between them, Ryo wrapped his arms around Nezumi in a tight hug.

"Just promise me you will get clean. Do it for me. Please." He fought back the tears. Nezumi returned the gesture and took Ryo in his arms. It was the least he could do to comfort him since he knew what he was going through just to help him out.

"I'll do my best."

"No. Promise me."

"I Promise." His grasp tightened as said those words.

But there are times, no matter how hard you try, no matter how much you want to stay true to that promise, you end up still breaking it. Shattering it into a million little pieces that end up hurting the ones around you. Making you hate yourself a bit more with every passing minute as you see the reciprocation of that decision affect others because you weren't strong enough to keep a promise.

The storm was here. And it was going to be merciless...


	14. Chapter 14

**Passion's Killing Floor**

 _Hello ! So sorry for the delayed update ! Here is the nw chapter. I hope you like it! Let me know your thoughts on how it will progress :3 Thank you for reading !_

 _P.S This chapter contains very detailed description of drug use, so if you are triggered by such events please don't continue._

 __Shion forced himself to concentrate. It was something he was having trouble with the last few days. His eyes strained in front of his laptop screen, trying to find the right words to complete the report, the curser just vanishing and reappearing in front of him, waiting for the command to start writing again. Shion shifted in his seat, stretching his back muscles and lightly massaging the nape of his neck, trying to release as much of the pressure as possible. Flashes of the previous night kept passing through his mind and he always found himself in a mixed state of smiling and turned on. The fact that he had just texted Nezumi a while ago and knew that they would meet tomorrow at noon for lunch did not help his wondering mind settle down and get work done.  
"Ok concentrate Shion ! You got this !" he thought out loud. "What are you 15 years old?" He could feel himself answer _No, but I feel like it._ But then motivation struck. No work done would equal no Nezumi, with this thought in mind Shion started typing away at his report as if there was no tomorrow.

-

The shade provided from the old oak tree in the campus was just what Shion and Nezumi needed. The days were getting all the more hot and it turned out that they had made the right decision to make this their little spot, away from all the loud crowds of students that gathered close to the cafeteria. Shion waved at Nezumi as he was approaching slowly.

"Hey"

"Hey" Wow! What an incredible dialogue, so rich in words, thought Shion as Nezumi sat down beside him and avoided eye contact. He knew that it might be a bit awkward between them at first but he never had Nezumi for the shy one. What troubled him more however was the way Nezumi looked. For some time now he looked pale, maybe even lost a kilo or two and he seldom ate. Shion carefully placed his hand on the others forehead and followed his action with a light touch of his lips on his temple.

"What are you doing?" Nezumi eyed him curiously.

"Checking to see if you have a fever."

"That's new. And your verdict is….?"

"No, you don't."

"Planning on changing field of study? What's up with you playing doctor?"

"For some days now you look sick, you barely eat and you are very restless…"

"Must be the change in weather." Nezumi shrugged his remark off. Shion did not look amused.

"Nezumi if something is wrong you know that you can talk to me right? You've been acting strange. Just because I don't say anything doesn't mean I don't notice it. I'm worried about you."

Nezumi turned to face him, his grey eyes reflecting the yellow of the sun, giving the impression, just for a fraction of a second, that he had a pale shade of yellow in his eyes. Shion thought he was captivating. If only he could have captured the moment.

"I'm fine Shion, there is no need for you to be worried."

"Don't lie to me. I can see you're not in shape."

"That's not what you said last time."

A bright red spread across Shion's cheeks as he averted his gaze. Nezumi laughed at his reaction. He seemed so pure. How could he stain that with his past? How could he ruin something so beautiful with his troubles even if Shion told him that he could always talk to him?

"Nezumi" his voice sounded serious now, the red slowly fading away. "Has something happened? Telling me not to worry won't change anything and clearly there is something wrong. So why won't you tell me. I will help you in any way I can."

This struck a nerve with Nezumi. He didn't need this. Ryo was already out there doing things he didn't even want to think about with Akira and now Shion wanted to help out too? He could see that it was out of consideration and his intentions were good but there was no way that he would let that happen. Unknowingly, Shion had become part of his life and unwillingly he had to admit that he wanted him to be in it, no matter what the cost. How could Shion stay with a person like him if he ever found out what he did. Just the thought of Shion's face filled with disgust and pain made his heart clench. Bcause in his mind, this was the only way the other would react. Even if he knew what person Shion was, there was so much one can take.

"Things have been a bit ruff lately with classes, that's all. I'm heading back. I'll catch you later." Nezumi leaned in and kissed Shion on the head. He got up and left before the other could say anything else. Shion just sat there, looking at Nezumi as he walked away, hands in his leather jacket, head held high. As much as he tried he could never fully figure out Nezumi and that frustrated him, it even made him angry that the drama student always shut him out. Shion realized that he had curled his fingers in a tight fist. The anger gave a way to sorrow as he wanted to be the one that Nezumi would turn to but this seemed like a faraway dream, one he could not grasp as much as he chased after it, it always slipped through his fingers.  
He knew something was up and could see right past that weak lie. He was afraid that this was more serious than a problem with a professor. He knew Nezumi wouldn't get upset for that, far from it. Could it be something from his past? He is always so secretive about it, so it had to be the only explanation Shion could come up with.  
The light breeze that had risen felt good against his skin, helped him calm down and gather his thoughts. One way or another he would find out the truth.

-

The door shut behind him, as he dropped his bag on the floor and entered the small apartment. He unscrewed the vent grid. Once he had everything ready he pressed the play button on his old radio and the music filled the air, surrounded him, embraced him. Nezumi sat on the floor in front of the coffee table. He took some of the powder and placed it on the spoon along with the rest of his special ingredients. He heated it up and watched as the flame drove forth the chemical reaction, causing the substances to bubble. It was ready. The rubber was already tied around his arm. It was tight. Good. He could see his vein pop up, the blue of it showing more intense than usual against his pale skin. With precision, he took the dose he needed with a syringe and readied himself. The needle was cold against his skin, he hesitated. Was this really the way to do things? Since when did he break his promises with Ryo. But the little devil on his shoulder spoke gently in his ear, his voice soft like silk, encouraging him to continue. Reminding him how it felt to escape and what hell followed if he didn't take it. The numbers of times he had used heroin could be counted on the fingers of one hand and it had been at times when he had felt the most desperate. And now was one of them. He thought of lying to Ryo, how angry and heartbroken he looked when he had found out he was using again. He thought of Shion. Shion who despite of having to go through shit himself only worried about him. He could see how hurt he felt, even if he tried to hide it, when he always pushed him away and cut him off. Why did he have to protect them through putting them in so much pain? _You are a fucking mess_ he thought as the music continued to play in the background. _My heart's a graveyard, baby…_ He pushed the needle in his skin, pressed for the drug to flow in his system and took of the rubber rope around his arm. The drug rushed through his body, its effect almost immediate. Nezumi slowly lay on the floor, the little devil humming in approval _. We are safe where disfigured saints. Cry out their prophecies of doom._ His head was spinning, the melody of the song carrying him to its world as Nezumi could see the disfigured saints flying above him, taunting him and his decisions, at his fucked up life. All Nezumi could do is lie there and listen.

-

The number of their encounters during the week had increased. By now Ryo had not only managed to get Akira to admit he knew Takeshi but that they also sometimes did business together which, even though he anticipated, still surprised him.

"So a doctor's paycheck is not enough for you?" Ryo's lips curved into a smile as he went to sit on Akira's lap. He rose slightly and aligned his cock. Inch by inch he took him in. It burned. Once all in, he bucked his hips forward and slowly stared to ride him. Akira groaned at the sudden friction, his vision had gone blurry. Ryo was zooming in and out of focus. He seemed out of it. _Good_ thought Ryo. Akira answered him by thrusting his hips forward, eliciting a moan from Ryo.  
"Our business is not limited just to that of…. selling goods…" he finally managed to say in between breathes. He was close.

"Oh? So you're good friends?"

"I wouldn't ….mmmm… call….us… friends." With Ryo clenching around him it was getting harder to articulate his sentences. "He is willing to help me get rid of some… pests…." A few more thrusts and he came. Ryo was trying his best to keep calm. He wasn't stupid he could put two and two together. Out of all the dealers in the area Akira had to do business with Takeshi. This was bad news. They both wanted Nezumi out of the way, and if Akira was willing to give Nezumi to Takeshi like a sacrificial lamb, it was not looking good for the former. For once he was happy Akira was still coming down from his high and his perceptive eyes were not locked on him because honestly he didn't know if he was keeping a straight face right now. Ryo wanted to leave. He felt disgusted, dirty. He couldn't stand being in the same room as the med student.

"I have to go…" he tried to sound as nonchalant as possible but he was afraid his frail voice would betray him. Akira had already put on his jeans and moved to grab a cigarette. He lay shirtless on the examination table and exhaled the smoke.

"You're in a hurry today…" Ryo was all over the place, grabbing his clothes form the floor. The only thought in his mind was to get out and contact Nezumi.

"I just remembered I have to be somewhere else."

"Busy night?" His green eyes were glued to him, observing. Ryo shot an angry look at him but he didn't have time to get into a fight after an insult. A few minutes later Ryo found Akira standing behind him, his hands going up and down his arms. He pressed his noise into the golden strands of the other man and took in his scent. Ryo shivered.

"Can't you stay a bit more?"

"What?!" Ryo didn't want to sound as surprised as he felt.

"Stay." Akira's voice was deep. He spun Ryo around and clashed their lips together. His tongue intruding and passing past the barrier of the other's lips. Ryo let him have his way, only for a bit before pushing him away. Their eyes interlocked. None of them spoke. Ryo broke the silence that was threatening to reveal more than words ever would.

"I'll see you next time." With a quick stride he exited the run down building and started walking fast, away from the suffocating atmosphere that lingered in the place. As he made a turn to leave the alley he saw a shadow move quick behind him. By the time he turned to see who it was a sudden, sharp pain shot through his head. All the air abandoned his lungs and tears rose to his eyes. His vision became blurry as he fell to the floor. The cement against his skin felt cold as the world around him darkened. He could hear a voice, it sounded as if it was coming from far away.

" _Tie him up and…."_ Ryo couldn't concentrate any longer. He didn't hear the last part of the sentence. He felt himself drift away to a dreamless sleep.

When he awoke, his mouth was dry as if he hadn't had a sip of water in days. A bright light was obscuring his vision. His eyes burned but all this discomfort was nothing compared to the pain he felt at the back of his head. Even breathing hurt. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears making the headache worse. It took Ryo some time to understand that he was lying on the floor with his hands tied behind his back.

"He's awake."

"Good. You may commence." The second voice sounded familiar but in the state Ryo was in he couldn't pin point it. Soon Ryo was wishing he had stayed asleep, that he had not awakened because what would follow made him wish for death. The pain was like none he had ever felt but even under these circumstances he would not talk no matter how many times they asked. The questions were regarding Nezumi. There was no way he would say anything to them, especially since he had a pretty good idea now who was behind all of thid. And so he lay there. Receiving blow after blow. The taste of blood acute in his mouth. All his strength drained from his body. Muscles contracting with every hit. Every now and then a flash of light would illuminate the room but Ryo was in too much pain and disoriented to understand what it was or where it came from. By the time they were done with him, Ryo was close to losing consciousness again. His face felt numb. Breathing had become a struggle. The man's whose voice had sounded familiar before this hell had been unleashed upon him, was now leaning over and grabbing him by the hair. Ryo was too tired to react.

"Even if you didn't talk, after he sees you like this, he will yield." With this the man loosened his grip and Ryo's head followed gravity's pull and hit the stained floor with his blood. He didn't remember much after that, only footsteps walking away and leaving him in the cold room as silence creped in and darkness surrounded him once more.

The sky had a beautiful golden colour as the sun was about to set when Nezumi got out of class. His left arm hurt from the point of injection. His mood had not improved from the last time he saw Shion and their conversation. Just to make matters worse he had received a text some days ago from Ryo informing him that soon he would be updating him but it never happened and the drama student was getting worried because the other was not answering his texts or calls. With all these thoughts tormenting him, he made his way back home. He took his keys from his pocket and opened the door, before he stepped in though he saw something on the floor that made his heart stop. His mind gone blank. The room around him started to spin as a wild anger rose in him, consuming every part of him like a fire burning past his last line of defense. The door slammed shut behind him as he quickly entered the room before picking up what was on the floor. He moved towards the lamb next to his arm chair and switched it on. What he came across made his hands shake. Nezumi was looking at photos of a beat up Ryo. His face was bloody and could hardly be recognized. He was lying in a puddle of his own blood. Photo after photo Ryo was defiled and assaulted. The last picture had a message on the back, written in red. _Return or next time he won't be breathing._ Nezumi could feel the ground open under his feet. Why couldn't he think of a way out of this shit? This was all his fault. He did this to Ryo. The blood was on his hands. He crumpled the photos in his fist, the knuckles turning white from the immense pressure. The mussed pictures fell to the floor and scatter around him. _Fuck!_ He was the one that should be in Ryo's place. How had it come to this?  
Nezumi's body moved on its own. He gathered all the necessary material and got ready. Rubber rope around his arm. Lighter heating up the cocktail of chemicals in the spoon. While that was getting ready he took a round of cocaine, the three lines in front of him reminded him of prison bars because that's how he felt, imprisoned in this storm. Breathing in every last grain. The effect was immediate. Nezumi wasn't one to run away from his problems but in this weak state the drugs had reduced him to, it was the only thing he could do. His body and mind craving for another dose. The mix that held the ticket far away from this sickened reality was ready however in the state Nezumi was in, his perception of dosage was not the best. The syringe was full, more than the amount needed, and soon it was finding its way into Nezumi's vein. At first he had hesitated before giving that final push. Did he really need to do this? After promising to Ryo he would quit? After going so far as to protect Shion from all of this? What would he think of him if he saw him now? Why did he care what he would think? What were the feelings he had towards him? Nezumi couldn't even come to say it. It couldn't be true. He never had felt that way and yet here he was trying to convince himself it was not love. A word that seemed so peculiar yet so familiar in all the plays and books he had read. All this was giving him a headache. The drama student breathed in as he could feel the drug pass in his system as he undid the rubber rope around his arm, letting the blood flow. There was a burning sensation that rushed across his arm and spread throughout his entire body. Nezumi just closed his eyes. No more thinking. No more worrying. But that was the exact opposite of what he got. All the images from a beat up Ryo, the unfamiliar face of Shion beating up a guy to the ground, Akira's smug face and Takeshi's contemptuous glance passed right in front of his eyes. Nezumi held his head in his hands and curled up into a ball on the floor. Tears streamed down his cheeks. He started weeping. He only remembered crying this much as a child and never again. But as much as he tried to stop them, the tears just kept coming. Nezumi let out a cry. The drugs had broken past his mind's fortification causing him to remember his past. This was too much for him to take. His heart was beating at an alarming rate. It hurt. He felt like it was going to burst out from his chest. And then the tremors started. There was no controlling them. As time passed their intensity grew. It didn't take long for Nezumi to start having seizures. His whole body violently rocked. The overdose was finally taking its toll. Nezumi started to choke, foam was oozing out of his mouth. Silence. That's all there was when he stopped moving and nothing more….

-

Shion was pacing up and down in his room. For the last hour he was trying to decide whether or not to go and see Nezumi. After a long deliberation with himself, he grabbed his coat and headed out. He was going to get answers one way or the other. This game of hide and seek had to stop. Shion made his way to the dorms located close to the University campus. He tried not to think of what had happened the last time he was at Nezumi's place. Now was not the time for that.  
By the time he got there, the moon had taken the sun's place in the night sky. Shion stood in front of the door. He took a deep breath, raised his hand and knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked again. Silence.

"Nezumi?" he placed his ear on the door to hear if there was any noise. Not a sound. Shion wondered if he should wait or text him. He took out his phone and leaned against the door. As his hand pressed on the handle, the door gave in under his weight and opened. Shion stumbled in trying not to lose his balance.

"Hello?" The place was quite. A feint light was coming from the lamp next to Nezumi's arm chair, illuminating the small room with its soft, golden colour.

"Nezumi, I wanted… to…tal-" Shion froze, dead still in his spot. The words just stopped coming out. His heart plummeted. Fear took the reins. Shion couldn't move. He had to use all his minds power to get his legs obeying him again.

"NEZUMI!" Shion rushed to the other's side and fell to his knees. Nezumi was lying on the floor. Eyes open and blank, staring into nothingness. The foam had dried around his mouth forming a crust. The rest of it dirtying the carpet. Next to him lay the rubber rope and syringe. Shion felt like he couldn't breathe. Tears threatening to blur his vision. He understood immediately what had happened. He was shocked but the fear of losing Nezumi was greater than what he had just discovered about him. He didn't care about this now.

"Oh God! Nezumi! Talk to me !" No answer, no movement. Shion bent over him and listened for any signs of breathing. But his worst fears came to life as he couldn't hear not even the faintest signs of life. Without wasting another minute he called for an ambulance and started CPR. Rhythmic pulses and breathe into his mouth. The smell of the bile and foam hit him. Shion didn't care. He was on his third try but to no avail. The tears now were running freely. He couldn't bear to lose him. Just the thought made him sick to his stomach. He had finally found someone that accepted him for who he was and didn't judge him based on his appearance. They had created a profound bond that went way beyond friendship. How could he lose that? Was he supposed to just accept this? No. He wasn't going to let him die. Shion took Nezumi in his arms and held him close.

"I'm not letting you die god damn it! You hear me? You're too stubborn to give up! So don't give up on me now." Shion sat there on the floor holding Nezumi. Refusing to let go. In the background the sirens from the ambulance could be heard approaching fast. But they say the most beautiful song you will ever hear from a swan is just before it's about to die…


	15. Chapter 15

**Sonnet 71**

 _Hello! Long time no see huh? I know, I'm so sorry ! Uni has been hectic and then exams started...Anyways ! Here is the new part ! I hope you enjoy it ! Let me here your thoughts on it ! Thank you :D_

His body ached. Each breathe sent a sharp pain towards his lungs, like a thousand knives stabbing him over and over again. Ryo was shivering, the rough and cold cement under him did nothing to ease his pain. With slow movements he managed to get back up on his feet. The warehouse was now empty. He knew perfectly well who had been behind all of this. But why had they let him walk? Was it because they thought he would go running to Nezumi and just lead them straight to him? If so they were out of luck. No that couldn't be it. Takeshi knew that Ryo had no other place to go, so why waste time on guarding him. It was just another way to taunt him. Ryo checked his pockets, he had no phone on him. Good. One less thing they find out about. Ryo had no idea for how long he lay there passed out, but judging from the light breeze and the morning mist covering the sea like a veil hiding a gate to another world, next to the warehouses it must have been all night. With heavy steps he made his way home, he had to get in contact with Nezumi as soon as possible.

-

Shion spend most of his days and nights in the hospital. The doctor had said the more time passes without him waking up the more severe his condition would get. This did nothing to help Shion's stressed state. Every time he closed his eyes he saw Nezumi lying on the floor and him standing next to him not being able to do anything to help. He felt useless. The nightmare always woke him up in the middle of the night. Whenever he opened his eyes, anticipation filled him, hoping to see Nezumi awake next to him but he never did. It had honestly shocked him to find out that Nezumi was a using. It explained why he was always looking sick and on edge all the time. He wasn't angry but frustrated that he hadn't seen it earlier. Maybe had he noticed before he could have prevented any of this from happening. These thoughts tormented him. Never leaving him in peace.  
It had been some days now that Nezumi's phone had been ringing nonstop. At first, Shion didn't pick it up. He knew how Nezumi was when it came to private affairs but what if it was someone close to him and they were worried? Shion ignored it at first since the number calling was different each time but the person on the other end was persistent and called every day. A thought crossed Shion's mind. Maybe it was a payphone number. But who used those nowadays?  
It was late in the afternoon when Shion had enough, the constant ringing getting on his nerves, and decided to pick up the phone. He would have to deal this his Majesty's winning when he woke up. Shion put the book he was reading to Nezumi down, next to the bed and went to pick up the phone.

"Nezumi?! Finally you pick up! I've been worried sick!"

"Hello?"

"Nez-. Who is this?!"

"I'm a friend of Nezumi's."

"Why do you have his phone? Where is Nezumi?"

Shion didn't know how to say this but he couldn't beat around the bush.

"Nezumi is… he… is in the hospital. He's in a critical state. May I ask who is calling?"

Silence.

"Hello?"

"Y-yeah sorry… I'm Ryo." Ryo was leaning against the phone booth, in an effort to keep his knees from betraying him. The news had come out of nowhere, making him feel as if he had just been hit by a truck.

"Why?"

"He…overdosed." Shion could hear the other persons voices quiver as he asked him in what hospital they were in. He could tell the other person was holding back from breaking down.

"He's in the Tokyo Medical University Hospital. Room 204."

"Yeah…um thanks…"

"I could-" the person had hung up before Shion could finish.

Ryo just let his knees give away under his weight as gradually slid against the wall of the phone booth towards the ground. His strength abandoning him just like the wind abandons the sailor at sea, leaving him stranded. The only reason he was still keeping it together was now at death's door. Tears just trickled down his cheeks. "You fucking idiot!" he cried out as he punch the glass opposite of him. Pain shot through his arm. Re-opening the freshly closed cuts from last night. But this pain was nothing compared to what he was feeling right now in his chest. The immense weight on it was making it hard to breathe. "You fucking promised me!" Ryos throat hurt. The world was spinning as he breathed with a faster pace. He had to go see him. But how? He knew he was being watched. He had to try. It's the only think he knew right now.

-

The ceiling he was unfamiliar. White and monotone. His eyes fluttered open and tried to adjust to the bright light seeping in from the window on his right. It made his eyes water. His whole body felt heavy, as if stones had been tied to every limb, making it impossible for him to move. He could not remember what had happened. As much as he tried his memory failed him. He didn't know where he was or for how long he had been out. It felt unsettling.  
As he slowly regained all his senses, he heard soft and deep breathing close to him. Turning his head, he saw white hair brushing against his fingertips. Shion was sitting on a chair next to the hospital bed and had fallen asleep with his head resting on it, next to Nezumi's hand. Nezumi smiled weakly, he lightly caressed those white soft strands with what little energy he had. He never knew, never imagined, how much he had missed him.

"No longer mourn for me when I am dead.  
Then you shall hear the surly sullen bell  
Give warning to the world that I am fled  
From this vile world with vilest worms to dwell;  
Nay, if you read this line, remember not  
The hand that writ it; for I-I…" his voice trembled, it was hoarse and felt dry. Making it hard to talk. But that's the excuse he gave so as to not continue the sentence. Because saying words out loud gives them life, gives them a different meaning.  
Shion jolted straight up as if someone had thrown a bucket of cold water against his face.

"Nezumi!" he took his hand in his. Nezumi could feel the other slightly trembling. Shion looked worn out. His eyes were even more red and dark circles emphasised the fact that he had not been sleeping.

"I'm so glad you're awake! I thought I'd lost you… I didn't know what to do… I-I…" Shion was trying to keep his voice from shaking and fighting back the tears. At first Nezumi had no idea what Shion was talking about. But then he got a glimpse at his arm with the puncture points and flashes of images started to flood in. He still didn't recall all the events but it was enough for him to know what had happened. Fuck! That meant Shion knew… He knew he was using. Nezumi's heart started to beat faster by the minute. The cardiac monitor that was attached to him showed an increased heart rate.

"Shion… you… Ah shit! You weren't supposed to see…Fuck!" Nezumi was getting lightheaded, his body was not ready to handle more stress.

"Nazumi, relax! Please, I don't care about any of that. Just please calm down, you're still in a critical state. We can talk when you get better."

Relax? How could he? Shion must have found him…. Oh god, what had he done? Why had he done this? There was something bothering him, like he was forgetting something important but could not pinpoint it no matter how hard he tried.

"For how long have I been out?"

"For a few days. You sure like to take your time" Shion tried to laugh away his insecurity. "Your phone has been ringing like crazy. I answered it. I'm sorry. But I thought it might be someone looking for you and they might have been worried…"

"Did they say who it was?" Nezumi was trying his best to keep calm. He didn't want to even think about who could have gotten his number.

"It was someone called Ryo. They sounded really worried about you."

Ryo! That's what he was forgetting! Nezumi remembered the pictures and the message behind it. His blood ran cold. Was he…? No, he wasn't going to go there. If he called him that meant that he had found a way out. He might be safe… for now. But that meant… Shion had talked to Ryo. This was spiralling out of control. Nezumi wanted to laugh. Like it hadn't all gone to hell already.

"Are you ok? It looks like you just saw a ghost. I'll go get the doctor. Just please try not to over work yourself." As Shion exited the room, Nezumi tried to get out of bed. He had to leave. But his strength failed him. The moment he sat his feet on the floor they gave away and he fell on the cold surface. The next moment he heard people running towards him and lifting him back up and into his bed.

"Where do you think you're going young man?" The voice belonged to the doctor who was examining his file.

"Nezumi have you lost your mind? You just woke up!" Shion looked pale. His voice soaked in concern.

"I-I'm fine. I just need a moment."

"Yeah and I'm the next Victor Hugo!" Nezumi chuckled. It was enough to make a warm smile spread across Shion's face. It was like an action and reaction force as seeing him smile caused Nezumi's heart to flutter. When did he become like this?

"Listen Nezumi. You are still not out of the woods. Frankly you are lucky to be alive. We still have to run some test and you need to stay here and regain your strength so no more attempts to escape." The doctor sounded serious. "You have to thank this young man here who found you. He's never left your side since you were admitted here. Concider yourself very lucky." With this the doctor left allowing the nurse to give him a new IV.  
He was right. Had Shion not found him that night he'd be dead now. Nezumi looked at Shion. He felt ashamed.

"Thank you. I… I'm sorry." Shion was taken aback. Nezumi was not the apologizing type.

"There's nothing to thank me for."

"Try not to move your arm too much." The nurse instructed him before leaving.

"It's getting late. You should rest."

"Come here." Nezumi motioned him over. Shion followed without saying a word. He sat on the bed next to him. The drama student took him by the arm and gently pulled him down. Their lips met in what seemed like ages ago. The relief they both felt being in the presence of each other made it just a little bit easier to breathe. The kiss was long and soft. Nezumi was relishing the taste of Shion. Sweet as always.

"What was that for?"

"A thank you kiss."

"You should thank me more often then." Shion laughed as Nezumi rolled his eyes.

"I'll pass by your place to get you some clean clothes, unless you want to be going around the hospital with your ass exposed. Not that I would mind of course…" Shion blew him kisses as Nezumi flipped him off for that comment. At least some things never changed. And Shion wouldn't have it any other way.

-

The apartment was dark. The air stagnant and still. A feel of uneasy and the smell of lingering death send shivers down Shion's spine as he entered the small room. He moved slowly in the dark, trying to avoid bumping into anything. Shion switched on the light and his eyes searched the place. He went to move but stepped on something cylindrical. As he looked down, his heart clenched. Next to his feet was a used syringe and a small white envelope lying around. Shion picked it up. Without second thoughts he walked to the bathroom and flushed it down. Watching as the white powder fell like snow. If Nezumi had anything to say about his actions he would just have to knock some sense into him. Losing no more time, he found a black garbage bag and threw away anything that remained on the floor from that night. He took some clean clothes and was about to leave when he noticed something resembling paper next to the entrance door. Shion bent down and picked up, what turned out to be scattered photos, with one of them crumbled up. A wave of confusion and fear washed over him, filling him with questions until his head hurt. The photos depicted someone being beaten up. His blonde hair stained in a crimson colour. Bruises covering his pale skin. Just to make matters worse, there was a message threatening to kill this person if he didn't return. Who? Nezumi? Return where? Who was this? Shion felt like he was going to burst from all these questions. This had to stop. Nezumi had to start talking. Where had he gotten himself into?

-

From the moment Ryo had heard about Nezumi he had wanted nothing more but to run to the hospital and be by his side. He had to use all his strength to stop himself from doing it though. He needed to be sure he wasn't being followed and if he was give them the slip. It wasn't an option to be careless. So he sat tight and waited for the right moment.  
It was noon, the sun was high at the heat was merciless. The sweat damped his hat, as Ryo made his way to the hospital. A nurse directed him to room 204. Ryo stood in front of the door. What was he waiting for? Why was he hesitating? He knew why. Seeing the person you love and believed nothing could ever happen to them, lying on a bed seeming so vulnerable shook him to the core. Ryo, cast all those thoughts aside and entered the room. The ever-present smell of ethanol and disinfectants filled his nostrils. How he hated hospitals. Nezumi was sleeping. Good. He didn't want him to see him in the state he was in after being the punching bag of Takeshi's men. All bruised and gushed lips still red. Ryo sat next to him. He seemed so peaceful. He caressed some long dark strands of hair to the side of his face.

"You fucking jerk. You scared the shit out of me. I thought you were dead… You come crashing into my life again after so many years… and…and...Just the thought of losing you…" Ryo was tightly holding Nezumi's hand but he didn't seem to wake up. "You can't just barge into my life like this and then make a grand exit. This isn't a freaking play god damn it…"  
"I… I… I love you." The last three words came out as a whisper, soft and fragile. He had wanted to say them for so long. Had held back for years, and now they just spilled out. Just three simple little words that can carry such profound meaning to them. Ryo bend over Nezumi, his face inches away from his. Lips nearly touching. Almost a subtle kiss but not quite. His blonde locks falling on the other's cheek. Breathing in his familiar scent. Making his heart beat so fast that he felt it was going to start breaking his ribs one by one until it burst through. He wanted this so much, needed it more than air. Every cells in his body inching him closer. But deep inside he knew this wasn't right. At least not now. Not like this. Ryo turned his head and instead placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Hey, sleepyhead! I got you breakfast- Oh sorry… didn't know he had visitors."

Ryo jumped from his spot. In front of the doorway stood a young man with the reddest eyes he had ever seen before in his life and snowy, white hair. Shion just stood there. The person next to Nezumi looked like he had just gotten out of a car accident. He wanted to ask if he was alright but the green little monster inside him had woken up and was jabbing at his conscious the moment he saw the other kissing Nezumi on the forehead. It had seemed a bit too intimate. Without realising it, his hand had twirled into a fist and was crushing the paper back containing the breakfast he had brought.

"No, I was just about to leave…" Ryo left without another word leaving behind a puzzled Shion. But the moment he stepped out he froze. In the distance he saw a tall dark haired figure in a doctor's robe approaching his way. Ryo turned as pale as the hospital walls.

" .Shit." With a quick stride he hid in the adjacent room and didn't make a sound. Akira entered Nezumi's room. Had he seen Ryo here it would have been a catastrophic. Ryo's heart raced. He moved quietly within hearing range from the room.

"Oh my… what have we here…" Akira sounded amused. His smooth voice filled the room as he took Nezumi's file.

"What are you doing here?" Shion was not in the mood for games.

"Isn't it obvious? I work here, part time of course."

"Great…"

"Oh come on! Don't be like that! Hey Shion, did you know your boyfriend was a drug addict?" Akira raised an eyebrow as he looked over to Shion.

"Shut up. And do me a favour?"

"Let me hear it first."

"Get lost." Shion gave him a scornful smile as he showed him the way out.

"I love it when you play hard to get. But I'll bide my time." Akira leaned over Shion and pulled him closer. "You _will_ be mine." He whispered in his ear as he pressed himself against Shion. Shion felt disgusted by the other's voice so close to him. He shoved him away and shot him a murderous look. This was not the place to start a fight. Akira just send him one of his most seducing smiles as he left.

Ryo hid again in the next room. What was that all about? Boyfriend? He knew Akira was being ironic but couldn't shake off the feeling that part of it was true. Was this the person Nezumi was going through all that effort to hide his past from? However the most alarming information Ryo had overheard was that Akira was working here. This was bad. If Akira knew Nezumi was here then that meant it was just a matter of time until Takeshi knew as well. Something had to be done. Time was running out like the sand in an hour glass and once the last grain fell Akira would be least of their problems…

 _"_ _He's here."  
_ Takeshi ended the call. He pushed his red hair back. A wry smile spread across his face.  
"Let the fun begin…"


	16. Chapter 16

**Two Worlds Collide**

 _Hello! I hope you're all enjoying your summer or winter, depending where you are :)_  
 _New part is finally up. Hope you like it! I'd love to hear your thoughts on it :D_  
 _P.S This chapter contains references to suicide. If you are triggered by such events, please don't continue to read._

The nights were the worst. The fever send cold shivers done his spine. His muscles contracted to the pain and he felt as if his bones were being grinded to dust. Shion hated seeing Nezumi like this. He felt powerless. He knew that the withdrawal symptoms would kick in sooner or later but he had no idea it would be this bad. The doctor had said that all they could do is a symptomatic treatment to help ease his pain. The times Nezumi wasn't busy throwing up or in too much pain he spend it, in trying to leave the hospital. Shion wanted to knock some sense into him but restrained himself due to the other's condition. Why was he so eager to leave?

Shion spent the nights there. He rushed straight from university to the hospital and back again every morning. Books and notes were spread on the small side table and Nezumi's bed. Nezumi had scolded him for the mess but most importantly because he wasn't getting enough sleep. But Shion refused to leave. He would just have to study there, he was still a student after all, and one that took it very serious.

It was close to midnight when Nezumi finally managed to feel a bit better and not as if he was being thrown under a bus. He had tried to make Shion leave the room; he didn't want him to witness the mess he had become. He had even shouted at him, but the other would not budge an inch. Now he was asleep, but the nightmares from the past would not abandon him, they revisited his sleep like a faithful lover.  
 _It was dark. Filthy hands were all over his body. The smell of cigarettes and burning flesh. Red hair_.  
Nezumi woke up soaked in sweat. Shion was by his side, wiping the beads that trickled down his temple. The room was air-conditioned, it made him shiver as the cold air grazed his damp skin and wet T-shirt.

"It was just a nightmare." His voice was soft but Nezumi could still detect a tone of worry in it. Shion tried to help him up but Nezumi pushed him away.

"I got this."

"I know, but a bit of help won't kill you."

"I'm just tired and I want to get out of here. This place is smothering me."

"Yeah you've tried a prison break on me twice now. I'm not letting you out of my sight."

"Third's the lucky charm." He gave him a faint smile.

"Not under my watch! I'll handcuff you to the bed if need be."

"Mmmm I didn't have you for that type Shion." Nezumi winked at Shion who in return leaned in to whisper.

"Get better and you might find out." This side of Shion always surprised Nezumi. When he had first met him he never thought he would be the type to mouth something like that. But this was the case with Shion. Nezumi knew how to read people, very well in fact but when it came to this white haired young man he often found himself surprised. It was unsettling at first not to be able to read the situation but with time he learned to accept it. Now Nezumi was placing his hand behind the other's nape and closing the gap between them, sealing their lips together. Shion sat on the bed to lean in for a better angle. He passed his tongue over Nezumi's lips, they were dried but he didn't care. The drama student parted them, letting the other in, brushing his tongue against his, borrowing air from one another. Shion let out a moan at the feel. He couldn't get enough. Nezumi's hand was caressing his hair, leading him on, teasing him at the right moments as he bit his lower lip. Shion didn't want this to stop but knew he had to before he got a prominent problem between his legs, but more importantly tonight he would get answers from Nezumi about who Ryo was, why had he used, so many question just waiting to be answered.

"I...uh...I think we should stop. May I ask what brought this on?"

Nezumi raised an eyebrow. "You say something like that and you expect me to do nothing? Plus by the red spread across your cheeks and the way you reacted to my touch I'd say you were enjoying yourself."

"Do you always think of yourself that good?"

"No. I know I am."

"I should get paid as compensation for having to sit and listen to you!"

"Nezumi..."

Silence. Shion steadied his breath. For the first time he felt confident about himself and he would stand his ground. If there was one thing Nezumi taught him was to fight for what you want. And that's exactly what he was going to do.

"What is it?" Nezumi eyed him. He could tell his stance had changed, he was calm, serious. Nezumi knew what was coming but couldn't see a way out of it. He didn't want to lie to Shion anymore but at the same time he could never reveal everything to him. It just seemed impossible to do. Had all this been for naught?

"Why?" It was the simplest question Shion had ever asked him thought Nezumi yet the most complicated to answer.

"I was stupid. I thought I could get away from my...my past. I didn't want you to find out like this."

"Because you would have told me otherwise?"

"No."

"At least you're being honest. All this. The drugs, the burn marks on your back... does it all have to do with your past?"

"Yes."

"Even Ryo?" the last part came out of nowhere, like a bullet hitting him straight to the heart. Deadly and no way past it.

"How do you know him?"

"Last time I came to check up on you there was someone sitting next to you while you were asleep. He... he gave you a kiss on the head and left when he saw me. I don't know why but the whole situation looked too intimate."

Nezumi could hear Shion's voice. It did not quiver but he knew that deep inside he was annoyed. Why did it amuse him though? Especially at a time like this. Shion continued to speak.

"From that day on, I could not remember where I had seen him before. It nearly drove me crazy honestly, I was so close but the answer always just slipped through my hand. But then it hit me." Shion took a crumbled paper out of his pockets and passed it to Nezumi.

Nezumi took the photo in his hands. Once he laid eyes on it he froze. His heart stopped beating for a moment and then started racing at an immense pace as if it had been started again by a defibrillator.

"That's him in the picture right? Lovely message too." Damn Shion and his fast thinking. It never seized to amaze him just how smart he was.

"Yes, that's Ryo. He is an old friend."

"Nezumi. I appreciate your honesty but I will need more than yes or no answers. Tell me what's going on. Why is your past catching up to you? Tell me so I can help you!"

"I don't need saving Shion! All this... I did it to protect you from my past not bring you into it!"

"Is that really what you're giving me? Wow! My knight in shining armor! I don't need your protection Nezumi! Not anymore. I freaking found you overdosed for some mysterious reason, on the floor of your own apartment! The thought of losing you... God you don't know what that felt like Nezumi. I felt my world crumble in a matter of seconds. I at least deserve part of the truth!"

"Shion, please. Just trust me on this. The less you know the better. It's for your own safety. If anything were to happen to you I..." Nezumi wanted to say it. Felt it was the right time to at least tell him that he cared about him and not just show it even if he believed he had failed miserably on that part. He took a deep breath. He had gotten used to falling out of character when facing Shion which caused his confidence to sway for a while when it came to real talk between them.

"If anything were to happen to you, I would never forgive myself..." Nezumi slowly lifted his head. His grey eyes looked red in the dim light of the room. Tears trickled down his cheeks.

It was Shion's turn to be at a loss of words. He didn't know what to respond to first. The fact that Nezumi had actually admitted he cared about him to that extend or the fact that he was crying? This was once again a side of him he had never seen. Nezumi looked so vulnerable at that moment. Shion sat closer to him and hugged him. Sharing his warmth with the other. Nezumi just sat there. He slowly placed his hands around Shion and returned the gesture. His face buried at the crook of his neck. The tears could not stop from falling soaking Shion's shirt. Shion's hug grew tighter. He didn't want to let go of Nezumi. Nezumi who at the moment was crying in his arms. All the stress and fear had caught up to him and he couldn't hold it back anymore. So much for never crying again, especially in front of someone else he thought, but for once he wasn't concerned of showing this side of his to Shion. On the contrary he was relieved as if a weight was being lifted off his shoulders. He realized he could breathe easier, the imaginary hands he felt around his neck squeezing the air and life out of him had loosened the grip, however they were still present. Ready to tighten again once given the chance. Nezumi wiped his eyes. The salty taste of tears lingered in his mouth. Shion let go of him despite wanting to stay like that just for a bit more, to have the other's comforting weight on him, fully trusting him.

"You know you can trust me." voice smooth as honey.

Nezumi looked at him. He had never trusted anyone in his life apart from Ryo. People always lied.

"I do Shion. But trust me too when I say that it's better to stay away from me."

"WHAT?" He hadn't intended for that to come out as loud as it had. "You want me to just get up and leave? I thought we've been through this."

"Please Shion, it's for your own good."

"Who do I need protecting from?"

"Takeshi." The answer came from behind them. Both of the students jumped at the sudden intrusion. A hasty Ryo had walked into the room holding a backpack that he threw on the bed.

"Get dressed. We have to leave. Now!" Ryo's blonde hair fell in front of his green eyes, doing a poor job to cover the bruises.

"You're Ryo right? And Nezumi isn't going anywhere. He is still in a critical condition."

"Who are you?" Ryo shot him a glance as he unpacked the clothes and tossed them to Nezumi who caught them in midair. He had his guesses as to who Shion was but this was the time to confirm it.

"I'm Shion. We met briefly 2 days ago." Shion examined Ryo. "Do you need me to get you a doctor? You don't look so well." Nezumi followed Shion gaze. It was the first time he laid eyes on Ryo after he had received those photos. Ryo's face was still a bit swollen, the bruises ranging from blue to yellow shades. Mixing together like an abstract painting. His left hand has wrapped in white bandage that was stained with a dark red colour, an indication of blood that had been absorbed and dried. Once Nezumi was dressed, a task that turned out more tiring than he had expected, he turned to face Ryo.

"Ryo... Did he do this?" Nezumi pushed Ryo's blonde locks to the side to examine his face better under the feint light. His fingertips brushed over the sensitive skin causing the other to fight down a shiver, part because it was still sensitive to the touch and part because it was Nezumi. Shion noticed this but didn't say anything. He never knew he could be so jealous of somebody else.

"Yes. And he knows you're here. He might even be on his way..."

"What?! How does he know?!" Adrenaline started rushing through his veins.

"Akira..."

"That son of a bitch!"

"Akira? What does he have to do with this? What is going on here!?" Shion couldn't believe what he was hearing. What did Akira have to do with Nezumi? And why did Ryo know who he was?

"He works here. I'm sure he's the one that informed them."

"Fuck! Next time I see him, he'll be the one lying in this bed. Did he see you here?"

"No, I made sure of that. He still doesn't know about us... At least that's what I hope. I have to give it to him. He's smart and very perceptive."

"ENOUGH! Can someone please just tell me something?! How is Akira involved in all of this?" _Us._ What was that supposed to mean? The word lingered in his head.

The two men stopped and looked at Shion. Ryo gave a side long look at Nezumi who was shaking his head. Ryo didn't want to go against Nezumi's wish but he was also starting to get annoyed by the constant questions of the other.

"He has it in for Nezumi. Apparently they want the same...thing. And I'm guessing no one is backing down." Ryo was looking directly in Nezumi's eyes as he said the last part. From the moment he had learned why his idiot of a friend and old lover was doing all of this he had wondered what was so special about this person that now stood in front of him. At first he didn't want to admit it. This constant pain mixed with anger, ever present in his heart. Jealousy. There was no point in lying to himself. He was jealous. He was the one that knew Nezumi better. It was with him that he went through hell. The two of them and not this white haired young man. So why? Why was Nezumi caring so much for him when he barely ever cared for anyone or anything? Ryo felt the answer rise in him. No. He wouldn't accept it. Not this. It was one thing seeing Nezumi going through all this for someone else but another having to admit that he was in love. It couldn't be. Could it? Nezumi was not the "I fell in love type" but that didn't mean he didn't have the capacity to love. But why couldn't that person be Ryo? Even when they were lovers and Nezumi was with him, treating him gently and caring for him, Ryo liked to imagine that Nezumi loved him, that he was as in love with him as much as he was but deep inside he knew the truth. And it pained him. More than he ever cared to admit. There were so many times that he wanted to tell him how he felt. Each time he tried his throat got dry, his heart started to race and his voice never came out. Too frightened that he would scare him away or lose him. One time he had had enough and was going to confess. He still remembers that night perfectly clear.

 _It was winter. The snow outside had settled on the streets for good. The frost on the window was altering the light from the street lamp causing it to enter the room and shed its light less intense as it would have if it wasn't there_ _giving the place a surreal feel to it._ _The room inside was so cold that they could see their breaths as they panted but the chilly breeze trespassing from a crack in the window did not bother them. Their bodies were pressed against each other, heat radiating from them as they moved in sync. Ryo was holding on to Nezumi, his nails digging in his back, legs wrapped around him, pushing him to go in deeper. Wanting to feel more of him. His breath was hot against his skin. Ryo's tongue flickered over his ear before biting on it lightly. A deep grunt escaped Nezumi as he picked up the pace. They were both close. Ryo would never forget the look Nezumi had given him at that moment. For a fraction of a second he thought he saw Nezumi look at him the way he did, at least he fooled himself into believing it. Wanting it so bad to be true._  
That night Ryo didn't sleep, _practicing in his head a thousand times what and how he was going to say it. When he got out of bed, the crisp air hit his naked body making the hair at the back of his neck stand. He got dressed and looked around. Nezumi was nowhere to be seen. He looked everywhere. Went to all of their spots they used to visit to escape from that hellhole. Ryo started panicking. It was as if Nezumi had vanished in thin air. He waited in their room until the first rays of light cast their warmth on his skin. It was only during the end of the day when he heard Takeshi's furious shouts that he found out Nezumi had escaped._  
During the night Takeshi had dragged Nezumi out of the comforts of his bed because he and some of his buddies were feeling playful. Nezumi had found the opportunity he had always been looking for once they had had their way with him and let down their guard. He had dislocated one guys arm and broken the jaw of another while Takeshi was out. Ryo couldn't help but smile when he heard that. The pain and anger though didn't take long to settle in. He wanted to be happy for Nezumi that he finally managed to escape but that meant he was stuck here all alone. They had promised each other that they would leave together. But Ryo couldn't hate him. It was better he left. Nezumi was always the wonderer. Had he wished he'd come back for him? Yes, every single night. He knew that it was too high a risk for Nezumi to come back for him. He had wanted it. Needed it. Cried himself to sleep until there were no more tears to shed. Suicide had seemed so tempting those first few months now that he was alone. Her sweet voice singing to him to come to her, to just end it all. And Ryo had almost done it. Had nearly given in. The only thing stopping him was the thought of Nezumi hating him because he knew that Nezumi hated people that chose that road. He had said he considered them as cowards, taking the easy way out. And by no means was Ryo going to be a coward in Nezumi's eyes. And so he endured. Hoping that one day he would see him again, be able to hold him, kiss him and finally say all those unspoken words that he had bottled up and stored. Eating at him from the inside all these years.

"Ryo...Ryo!" Nezumi's voice brought him back to earth. Pulling him out by force from that memory.

"Yeah, sorry I got carried away." Ryo always tended to contemplate too much on old thoughts.

"I can see that. You were always the dreamer."

There was than pang of jealousy again in Shion's chest. Just how well did they know each other? It annoyed him that this bothered him. Nezumi had the right to be close to whomever he wanted yet now Shion wanted him all to himself. He was never the selfish type. But here he was having all these new thoughts and emotions.

"Ok enough with the small talk. We need to get out of here." Nezumi could tell that there was a hint of panic in Ryo's voice even if the other was doing his best to hide it.

"But-" Shion was interrupted by Nezumi who grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the door where Ryo was waiting. An action that didn't go unnoticed by the blonde.

"Just shut up and come with us." he said with an earnest look of worry in his eyes that made Shion obey and close his fingers around Nezumi's hand.

The moment Ryo was about to open the door and exit his heart gave in. With a horrid expression plastered on his face he stepped backwards. Nezumi's breath caught at the same moment. Fear and dread consumed him. His legs didn't want to obey him but he forced them to move and stepped in front of Shion.  
This was all just a bad dream. Any moment now and he would wake up. But he never did because this was reality and it was cruel. This was the world he lived in and not dreamland and it was harsh. It would chew you up and spit you out without any care.

"You're all having a party and you didn't invite me? Now that is just ungrateful. Haven't I taught you anything boys?" The voice was deep and sadistic. With a malicious playful tone in it that even had Shion's hair stand at the sound of it.

"I think it's about time we all sat and had a little chat, wouldn't you all agree?" a menacing grin was spread across his face as Takeshi entered the hospital room.


	17. Chapter 17

**Moment of truth**

 _Hello! It's been 84 years ! I know. I am ashamed. Well the knew chapter is finally up. I hope this compensates for the long wait. Hope you enjoy it !_  
 _P.S Description of a panic attack. Please read with caution if you are affected. Description starts at_  
 _"Takeshi left the room followed by his bodyguard." until "Shion placed his hand on Nezumi's throat were he had pressed. "I'm sorry."_

The temperature in the room felt as if it had dropped below zero in a matter of seconds and time slowed down along with it. The only sound Nezumi could hear was the beating of his heart in his ears as he fanatically scanned the room for an exit or something to use as a weapon as Takeshi made his way in the room. One of his men was stationed beside the door, blocking their way. Takeshi took one of the chairs and slowly dragged it on the vinyl tile floor filling the room with a screeching sound that send shivers down their spine. He turned it around and sat, leaning his chest on the back support.

"Ah! What a lovely family reunion, don't you think?" His eyes first met Ryo. "Mmm you look beat down…. Well in a more literal way. Maybe you should check in as well so Nezumi doesn't feel lonely." Takeshi had a playful tone in his voice but they both knew that could change from one second to the other.

"Speaking of which…." His dark eyes drifted off to Nezumi. "It's always sad to see one of my top boys like this… You look so pale, sit down." Takeshi motioned with his head to the bed but Nezumi didn't move.

"That wasn't a request. I said sit down." And there it was, the playful tone was no more. Vanished into thin air. Instead a harsh and demanding one took its place.

"Nezumi did as he was told despite the fact that he just wanted to leap forth and tackle the bastard down. Nezumi moved slowly, he still felt lightheaded and weak; however his eyes never left Takeshi's like two predators studying each other, waiting for the first move to be made. The moment he stepped aside, Shion came into view. Takeshi's cold stare finally fell on him. For a moment Nezumi thought he saw his pupils dilate in disbelief? Fear? He couldn't tell but as quickly as those emotions appeared the next moment they were gone, as if it had never happened.

"My deepest apologies! I didn't know we had extra company. What's your name?"

"Don't answer him."Nezumi quickly spoke before Takeshi finished forming his question.

"I see you forgot your manners."

"Go to hell."

Takeshi pulled his red hair back and adjusted his tie.

"Now, if you want to continue this pleasant discussion in a civilised manner you will shut the fuck up." It didn't take much for Shion to understand that he has short tempered.

"So, I will ask one last time. What is your name boy?"

"Shion." He thought it best not to beat around the bush, something told him that this man was dangerous.

"Mmmm Shion. Original just like your appearance." Nezumi and Shion both darted apprehensive looks at each other.

"This is not something I usually do so consider yourself lucky. Leave this room, quietly. Alert anyone and you will regret it. That's a promise."

Shion thought for a moment.

"No."

"Come again?"

"I said, no. I'm not leaving Nezumi here with you."

"Maybe I didn't make myself clear. I wasn't giving you an option here."

"And maybe you didn't hear me well either. I said no."

Takeshi smiled. White teeth showing. He placed his hands on the back support of the chair and rested his head on them.

"Shion what the hell are you doing? Get out of here." Nezumi gave him an incredulous look. Shion didn't move. He just kept his eyes glued on Takeshi, they were a shade darker. No more that bright red. Nezumi didn't like where this was going.

"What do you want from Nezumi?" The question broke the silence into pieces. The tension in the room was so intense it felt like it was taking an actual form. His voice has steady, confident. Nezumi had only seen Shion like this one time and things had only gotten worse from then on.

Takeshi looked at Ryo, then at Nezumi and once again brought his dark gaze to Shion but this time he looked amused. That was never a good sign.

"Wait. He doesn't know?!" Takeshi spoke.

"Know what?" Shion was getting annoyed but he didn't show it. His heart was racing but he looked calm. However, that little voice telling him to grab Nezumi and run was getting loader and louder. The other part of him wanted to stay and finally find out the truth.

"That your friend here and his lover belong to me. Normally I wouldn't say any of this to you but just seeing the look of dread in Nezumi's eyes right now is worth it."

Nezumi felt his head spinning. He wanted to throw up. He opened his mouth to say something but words could not come out. Ryo saw him and immediately rushed to his side.

"After so many years and they still look out for each other. If I cared I would shed a tear."

Shion was in too much of a shock to say anything. He gazed over Ryo and saw the way he looked at Nezumi. So much for being a genius. It was so apparent but Shion never saw these things until they were splayed out in front of him in plain sight. But right now was not the time to wallow in self-pity or to feel jealous. What mattered was getting out of here even if he hated the idea of Nezumi having to move but the hospital wasn't safe anymore that much he could tell. Takeshi's cold voice broke his trail of thoughts.

"Enough with the small talk. You two are coming with me. No sudden moves or attempts to run." As he got up from the chair, he deliberately pushed his black coat aside to show the gun hanging from the holster. Shion had to think of something fast, he could see Nezumi scanning the room as well, trying to find a way out. As Takeshi moved towards the door, Shion quickly took the leads that were attached before to Nezumi to monitor his heart rate and shoved them to him discretely. Nezumi looked bewildered.

"Put these back on." Shion whispered. Nezumi still looked puzzled.

"I would if I knew where they go…" Ryo overheard them and without time to loose stepped in front of them to give them as much cover as he could so Shion could place the sticky sponges over his chest and lower abdomen. Ryo and Nezumi looked at each other in confusion but didn't say anything.

"Don't make me wait. Get your asses over here. Now!" Takeshi raised his voice. His black eyes were stone cold as if no emotion had ever passed through them.

Shion walked to the end of the bed Nezumi was still sitting on. His hands were not shaking and neither was his voice when he spoke. He had that vacant look in his eyes when things got serious and it seemed as if all his thoughts were gone.

"Leave." Was the only thing he said.

"Excuse me?" Takeshi was starting to lose his temper. He walked over to Shion and grabbed his jaw between his hand, pressing down hard, knuckles turning white, as he lowered himself to make eye contact.

"I don't think you realise the situation you're in boy." His voice was deep, threatening. Nezumi nearly sprang off the bed but Shion motioned him with his hand not to interfere. Had Ryo not been holding him, he wouldn't have listened. Takeshi pushed Shion backwards with force making the other stubble back. Shion moved slowly to Nezumi, his body moving on its own accord and placed his arm around Nezumi's neck.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Ryo shouted and advanced to stop Shion but he ignored Ryo as if he didn't even hear him speak and turned all his attention to Takeshi who seemed genuinely surprised as well.

"Either you take your men and leave this room or before you have any time to act I'll just apply pressure to Nezumi's carotid. He is still attached to a heart rate monitor so if he starts losing consciousness the monitor will notify nurses and doctors, which will storm in here and all I have to do then is shout that you have a gun and the police will follow shortly. So what's it going to be?"

All eyes in the room were on Shion. Takeshi made a step towards them but Shion tightened his grip. Nezumi winced at the sensation, his hands flying unconsciously to grip at Shion's arm. Shion hated every minute of it. He hated having his arms around the other's throat. Hated the feeling of the others body as it shook under the pressure. The monitor started reacting. Takeshi stopped midway. His gaze was sharp as a knife. Anger boiling in him. He hated being made a fool of. He took a deep breathe before speaking.

"Have it your way. But know this. Try to escape the city and I _will_ know about it and the next time we meet I'll kill you on the spot without hesitation. Oh and Shion. It was a careless mistake not to walk away… Next time we meet will be the last for you as well."

Takeshi left the room followed by his bodyguard. The moment he was out of the room, Shion released his grip. He tried to stand straight but nearly lost balance. All the adrenaline was leaving his body fast. The words of Takeshi made his heart race at an alarming rate, his breathing got faster. The room started to spin and a wave of panic washed over him. He was hyperventilating. Before he could fall and hit the ground Ryo grabbed him by the waist and lead his to a chair to sit down. The next minute Nezumi was by his side taking his face in between his hands.

"Hey, hey look at me." Shion's eyes were everywhere but Nezumi's face. He felt his stomach clench, his lungs burned from the lack of oxygen.

"Shion. Just listen to my voice. He's gone. I'm here. Shion." His voice was calm. Nezumi caressed the other's cheek with his thumb. Finally, Shion looked into those grey eyes and started remembering how to breathe again. It took him some time to quiet down. All this time Ryo was watching them. Not saying a word. What could he say really? He just felt the knife dive deeper into his chest as more and more realization started to sink in.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what happened. One moment I was calm and knew exactly what to do, but the moment he left the room I started to panic. I'm sorry." Shion finally spoke, his voice a little shaky.

"What are you apologizing for you idiot? You just saved us. Both of us."

Shion placed his hand on Nezumi's throat were he had pressed. "I'm sorry."

"You're apologizing for this? Shion, if you hadn't done what you did I would have more serious problems than this. I'm fine, thanks to you."

"Nezumi, who was this man? What did he mean you belonged to him?" _Also what did he mean by lover?_ That part Shion kept it for himself. Now was not the time.

Nezumi for the first time looked defeated. He would have to tell him the truth, that much he owed him now.

"Shion I promise I'll tell you but we have to leave this place. I don't trust Takeshi to keep his word. He might be back."

"I agree we have to move quickly." Ryo walked over to them. Nezumi still a hard time seeing him in such a state. He wanted nothing more than to beat to a pulp the assholes who did this to Ryo.

"We can go to my place. It's the safest… for now." Shion said as he got up.

All three sneaked out of hospital and made their way to the street were several of taxis were stationed. Walking home in Nezumi's condition was out of the question. Shion opened the back door and helped Nezumi in. Ryo went to the side of the road to get in as well but before he could get in, a black car pulled aside and one of Takeshi's man grabbed him and through him in the car. They sped away before anyone could do or say anything. Nezumi shouted from inside the car. His vision blurry from fury. He wasn't able to think straight. He opened the door of the car and tried to run after them but they were long gone and he was still too weak. Shion ran after him and pulled him back.

"Shit, shit shit!" Nezumi's voice had trouble coming out. Shion helped Nezumi back into the car. All Nezumi could feel was fear. He had shut that emotion out of his life, trying never to give into it but here it was creeping in without his permission. Fear for Ryo's safety. Fear for Shion as now he was also a target for Takeshi. How did he fuck things up so royally? Everything that he tried to prevent from happening just backfired back in his face and left him there to clean up the mess. Shion was at a loss of words. None of them talked on the way to his place. The silence grew deep and impenetrable. The only sounds coming from the wheels against the asphalt and the city noises reaching them muffled through the car's window. Shion had learned part of the truth but now even more questions came bombarding his head. Nezumi on the other hand has physically and emotionally exhausted. He just stared out the window with a blank expression in his eyes. His mind was all over the place with the events of tonight. Deep down he knew Takeshi wouldn't kill Ryo. He was a way of getting to him but that didn't mean he wouldn't punish him. He clenched his fist just at the thought. Nails digging into skin at the point of almost drawing blood. There was though, a part in all of this that Nezumi couldn't completely understand and couldn't shake off a feeling of unease. It clung to him like cologne on old clothes. The moment Takeshi had laid eyes on Shion he could have sworn he saw surprise? Disbelief ? In those lifeless, black eyes. Had he imagined it? If not, why? Takeshi never showed such signs. Whatever it was, Nezumi didn't like it. When they reached Shion's apartment, Shion helped Nezumi to bed. He gave him a new set of his clean clothes but when he went to help him to change Nezumi refused. Of course. What did he expect really? Even now Nezumi wouldn't agree to that kind of help.

"Rest tonight. Tomorrow we talk. No excuses." Shion sounded dead serious. He was ready to argue with Nezumi but all Nezumi did was shake his head in agreement. Shion was ready to go prepare the couch for himself when he heard Nezumi walk behind him. He rested his head on Shion's shoulder.

"What are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm making the couch."

"You don't have to."

"Why wouldn't I? I'm not going to sleep on the floor. I-" Realization struck him. He turned to face Nezumi. Shion leaned and rested his forehead against the other, taking in a deep breath. The smell of hospital still lingered on him. Without thinking, Shion kissed Nezumi. He didn't know why he felt this way just knew that he had to. The need overpowering every other thought. Part of him wanted reassurance. He felt insecure and he hated it but as hard as he tried he couldn't shake off the feeling. The images of Nezumi's and Ryo's intimacy playing at the back of his mind. Nezumi didn't back away, he stayed there enjoying the others warm lips on his. His heart rate increasing. An action he realised occurred only with Shion. Once Shion pulled away he took his hand and guided him to Shion's bed. No more words were spoken again that night. They lay in bed together. Feeling each other's bodies next to one another. Sharing heat. For the first time in many nights they felt at ease. They both drifted off into a deep dreamless sleep as exhaustion kicked in.

Ryo was still in shock as the car drove off from the hospital. He tried to fight back but the two men overpowered him. Once he stopped moving he saw Takeshi staring at him in the rear view mirror.

"I have a job for you. Unless you want the entire club to have a round with you tonight I suggest you shut up and do as I say." Ryo didn't say a word. "Good boy. Now, you will go and gather as much information as you can on our new friend. Shion. Do you understand? A word to this to Nezumi and I swear to god I will put a bullet between his eyes and make you watch."

Ryo just nodded. The games were over.

Takeshi opened the door to his apartment. As he walked towards the bar he loosened his tie and poured himself a glass of whiskey. He sat heavily on his couch. Those red eyes and white hair tormented him from the moment he laid his eyes on him. Frankly he didn't give a shit about the idle threats. Even if the doctors had come running in he could have taken care of it. Besides half of the police answered to him. But he had his suspicions for Shion and who he was. And if they came true then he'd rather walk away now than have to deal with the consequences of having hurt him. Takeshi smiled as he drank his whiskey enjoying the burn of it.  
Only time would tell if he was right and if he was… then the game just went to a whole new level.


	18. Chapter 18

**What Tomorrow Brings**

 _Hello! I know right?! Me, upload in less than a month? Well here you have it ! Long talks and filth. Enjoy :)_

The room was dimly lit. It had an earie feel to it as if he had suddenly been transported into the twilight zone. The first rays of sunlight were trying to creep in through the curtains, trying to push through even if they were unwanted. The crisp air hit Shion's face as he sat on his bed. He felt exhausted, a sense of fear trying to crawl up his spine and settle in his heart but he did everything in his power to fight it. Shion looked to his side to find Nezumi still asleep. Now that was a rare treat. The man must have a biological clock in him because he was always the first one out of bed but this time his slow and rhythmic breathing told another story. His dark slate hair was splayed across the pillow, black strands forming smooth curves. Shion's eyes followed the patterns, sometimes losing focus as a strand or two deviated from the flow and followed their own journey. A thin ray of sun got caught in his hair and reflected the light giving it a dark blue hue. Shion stayed there for a while watching over him. When he finally found the strength to drag his eyes away from Nezumi, he slowly got out of bed making sure not to wake up the other. Making his way to the bathroom to wash away the first wave of drowsiness with some cold water. It brought shivers all the way to his shoulders as it trickled down his face. It didn't take time for all the thoughts he had been pushing at the back of his head to barge into the peaceful state of mind he had. Nezumi and Ryo had been a…. thing. Fine, Shion tried to convince himself, it's not like he didn't expect Nezumi to have had previous relationships but meeting the person and finding out that he still has feelings for him is a totally different thing. But that was the least of his worries. Takeshi. Just the name brought a sense of panic to him. Nezumi belonged to him? What was that supposed to mean? Ryo and Nezumi had affiliations with the Yakuza, now that's a comforting thought. Shion had noticed, the attitude, the faint glimpse he had gotten of a sleeve tattoo as Takeshi was adjusting his shirt over his wrist, the fact that he walked into a hospital carrying a gun. Shion could put two and two together. And the cherry on the top; Nezumi was using cocaine and heroin. This was all too much to process in such a short period of time it gave him a headache. The worst was that he didn't know how to feel. Waves after waves of emotions washed over him, smothering him. Anger, disbelief, worry, jealousy. Shion didn't know how to handle them all at once. He knew only one thing and that was he wasn't going to abandon Nezumi. Not now because above all the other feelings and confusion running in his head there was one that forced its way past all others. He had known it was there but now he knew for certain after yesterday's events.

Nezumi woke up feeling deranged. With a grunt he forced his way to sit upright. There was the smell of fresh toast and coffee in the air. Under normal circumstances his stomach would rumble in happiness but now all he felt was nausea and miserable. The drama student made one last effort to stand and walked to where Shion was platting the food.

"Morning."

"Good morning." Shion didn't look at him but continued to pour coffee in two cups. There was something about him and the way he sounded. How he moved about. Nezumi observed him for a little while, he seemed….distant.

"Eat up. It's not heavy so it won't affect your stomach."

"Hey Shion…"

"Eat. Then we talk."

They ate in silence. Nezumi took small bites that he washed down with coffee. He still had no taste and every bite he took felt like he was eating a full meal. Shion cleared the plates when they were done. At least Nezumi managed to eat 2/3 of his breakfast without rushing to the toilet just to empty it all out again. Shion came back and sat on the armchair in front of him. Nezumi had never felt uncomfortable around Shion but with him acting so weird now, Nezumi just wanted to crawl out of his skin. He knew he had to start talking at some point.

"I…uum…'" What was happening? Why was he so out of character? _Uuuum? What the hell am I saying!_ He thought to himself. This was going to be hard. He scratched at his arm, the scab from the puncture wound still fresh. Shion followed the movement with his eyes.

"I worked for Takeshi. Well work isn't the right word. Like he said owned is more suitable. He runs a place in Kabukicho. But that's just a place to launder money. He deals in drugs and sex trafficking. I… "worked" for him in both sectors but mostly the latter." Nezumi was trying his best to keep his voice steady. Never believed he would be saying this aloud. Images flashed again before his eyes. Distracting him; He cleared his voice, trying to swallow down the lump in his throat.

"That's where I met Ryo….He was there before me. He was, still is my best friend. Well maybe, back then more than that." Shion hadn't said a word the whole time, had kept quiet but Nezumi could see how stiff he was at the last remark.

"We only had each other. The drugs came later. When it got bad…" Nezumi stopped talking, revisiting painful memories was never his thing. Silence filled the room once again.

"How old were you?" Shion finally spoke.

Nezumi thought for a moment. "Around 13-14? That's when I got introduced into that world."

"Why couldn't you leave?"

Nezumi chuckled but apparently Shion didn't find it funny by the deep frown wedging above his red eyes.

"Once you are caught up in that world it's never as simple as "get up and leave" Shion."

"How did you get caught up in it then?"

Here was a question Nezumi wanted to avoid. Because it wasn't pain that he felt at those memories but anger. All he could tell him was part of the truth. The rest had to stay buried for good. He already said so much.

"I was moved from social care to one foster home to another. I didn't like staying put in one place. So I just gave them hell until they had to move me. Until one day I had enough and at 13 I ran away."

Shion looked even more surprised but a small smile was edging on his face.

"Unfortunately that sounds an awfully lot like you. From a young age a trouble maker I see."

Nezumi just raised his hands in a guilty fashion.

"But why were you there in the first place?" Nezumi darted him a look that told Shion he had struck a chord.

"Shion please, don't ask more of me." There was something about the way he said it that made Shion stop. How could he tell him? How could he say that his father was an abusive prick that beat him and his mother? Even if he was young he could still remember his mother crying herself to sleep or how she had to give those pitiful excuses to friends that she fell down the stairs because the alternative has more bruises on her and Nezumi. How could he tell Shion that one day he woke up in the middle of the night to the sounds of shouts and screams because his father was drunk again and things at work were crap so he decided to take it out on his mother, that she for ones stood her ground and in return what did she get? A beer bottle to the head and a cracked skull. Blood flowing on the floor, thick and black under the dim light of the living room. A crying, young Nezumi waiting for the cops to come pick him up as the neighbours had called them. Arresting his father and carrying him away. That was the last time he had seen any of his parents. So Nezumi kept quiet because that was something for him to keep deep in his heart and away from the rest of the world.

Shion was curious of course but the way Nezumi looked like wounded animal that was about to attack at any more probing made him stop. He had to respect that, everyone keeps things to themselves and that was normal. Nezumi had already opened up to him. He had actually talked about his past. Shion thought that he would be happy knowing but now only sorrow and anger were there to comfort him. He got up and sat next to Nezumi, hugging him. Nezumi sighed. Did this idiot always have to hug?

"I'm sorry for dragging you into this." Nezumi didn't know what else to say other than apologise.

"Don't be. We'll find a way past this."

"You mean I not we."

Shion smacked Nezumi on the head.

"Ow. I still have a headache you know?"

"I don't care."

"Liar."

Shion smirked and threw a coach pillow in his face.

Night had finally settled in. Dressing the sky in black. It was past midnight when Ryo left his small apartment. Takeshi had dropped him off hours ago after their little chat. This was Ryo's favourite hour. When the streets were mostly empty and people took on a different persona. From the moment he entered his apartment he had felt restless and wanted to walk straight out. The events of the past day had gotten him riled up. He needed a distraction. Too much shit had gone down. He didn't want to have to deal with it. At least not now. He had been passing up and down his room, trying to decide if he should go. He knew it was a bad idea. A very bad and reckless idea but Ryo was an expert on making bad decisions. He had finally made up his mind. He grabbed his coat and left the apartment before he regretted it.

He arrived early at his destination. Why was he so eager? Was he this willing to go and risk it all just because he felt like a bomb ready to explode? Apparently the answer was yes otherwise he wouldn't be here now, waiting for 40 minutes at the side of the rode. The chill spring breeze clinging to him, the coat doing nothing to protect him from it. Finally, the light outside the run-down building flickered and switched off. The figure he was waiting came out and locked behind him. Ryo slowly approached him as the other man made for his car.

"Nice ride. Careful though, you never know what could happen to it in this neighbourhood."

"And I suppose you do?" Akira turned to face him. He seemed pleasantly surprised.

"Maybe. I'm bored. Take me out for a drink?" Ryo's pale greens gleamed under the street lights.

"Hop in." Akira said as a smirk worked its way at the corner of his mouth.

The drive was quite. Ryo pushed aside all his second guesses. _Fuck it_.

They came to a stop in front of a fancy apartment building. The employee behind the desk at the lobby greeted them. They made their way up to Akira's apartment. When Ryo walked in he whistled in surprise. The place was specious. An american style kitchen on the right faced the living room to the left that gave away to a balcony behind tall glass doors.

"I see running a side clinique pays off nicely…"

"Wait to you see the bathtub!" No shame whatsoever. "Beer?"

"Sure." Akira went to get the beer as Ryo inspected the living room. The city lights shown their light through the glass door, illuminating the surrounding with vibrant colours. Akira came to his side and passed him a bottle. Ryo took it and noticed the glass of whiskey in his hand.

"The view is one of the many perks of this place."

"I'd have to agree with you on that." Ryo brought the beer bottle to his lips and started drinking, nearly gulping it all down. He wasn't much for small talk. Akira stared at him, how his adam's apple moved as he drank his beer. He took a sip of his whiskey, enjoying the burn. When Ryo put the bottle down he turned to face Akira, he had a hungry look in his eyes. Without a word he took the glass of whiskey from the others hand and took a long sip. Akira seemed amused by the act. They both stared at each other for a moment. The air around them growing thicker. Akira finished his drink in one go and the moment he put the glass down Ryo was smashing his lips against his, savouring the whiskey that still lingered there. Akira responded immediately dragging his tongue across the others lips until he parted them. The both could taste each other, the mix of alcohol just adding to the pleasure. Ryo felt a surge electricity surge through his body. He breathed hot against Akira's face, pressing himself against the other's firm body. The med student didn't lose time, he pushed Ryo towards the bedroom not stopping the kisses along his jaw and neck.

Ryo felt the edge of the bed behind his knees and allowed himself to fall back dragging Akira along with him. They both bounced heavily on the mattress. Ryo took Akira by the collar and brought their lips together again. He bit and licked and his bottom lip and gave a sigh when the other opened and let his tongue tease the roof of his mouth. He didn't want to appear so needy but truth is, he was. He just wanted to forget. Ryo broke the kiss unwillingly to remove his top and do the same for Akira who complied happily. Ryo hated to admit but Akira was gorgeous. Dark green eyes, a perfect contrast to his coal black hair. Strong muscles surrounding his body. Ryo's mouth watered every time he caught a glimpse of his abs. Akira brought him back from his daydreaming when he started biting and kissing Ryo's neck, making his way to the collar bone and finally reaching his nipple. His teeth grazed it before lightly biting. Ryo gave a deep moan that made blood rush to Akira's half-hard cock. After his treatment he moved lower trailing kisses along the way. When he reached his jeans, Akira unbuckled the belt and hung his thumbs to remove jeans and boxer simultaneously. Ryo raise his hips to help out the processes. Akira had to take a moment to appreciate the view. Golden strands of hair stuck to Ryo's forehead, light greens no more as they hid behind dilated pupils, lean pale body. His cock flushed red and leaking precum. Without time to waste, Akira took the head in his mouth. He licked at the slit before hollowing out his cheeks.

"Aaaah…Mmmm" Ryo arched his back, indulging in the heat that surrounded him. Akira took as much of him as he could, bobbing his head a few times before parting his lips. Ryo gasped at the sudden loss but didn't have time to see why the other had stopped when he felt himself being flipped to his stomach. Akira was lowering himself again.

"Wait! What are you- Aaaah! Fuck!"

Akira licked at his entrance a few times before pushing past his walls. Ryo took a sharp inhale. His mind was spinning out of control. Akira continued the treatment for a while, tongue hot against him, before sucking at the puckered flesh. Ryo let out a cry he hadn't intended to but he heard Akira purr to the sound. His own cock twitching at the noises leaving Ryo's mouth. Akira pulled away to take off his pants that were becoming painfully tight around his hard length. He made a move to the side of the bed to retrieve the lube and condom from the nightstand. Ryo turned again on his back to face him.

"Mmmm you're good at that. You kiss peoples ass often?" he smirked as Akira got a dark playful look in his eyes.

"I was going to fuck you now but after that witty remark I'll make you beg for it instead."

Akira opened the bottle and allowed the liquid to run down his fingers. He brought a finger to Ryo's entrance and applied pressure without entering. Ryo could feel the excitement rush through him like electricity. Akira finally entered a finger but he did it agonisingly slow. When he finally entered the second and found a rhythm, Ryo gasped for air, and pressed down to get more of that heat that was spreading in him. Akira's lips formed a smile as he curved his fingers. Ryo whimpered. A flash of white stole his vision and pleasure washed over him. Akira repeated the gesture and watched as Ryo's cock started leaking, precum trickling down his length. He shifted to one side bringing his head close enough for Ryo to feel his breath against his length. Anticipation flowing in his blood for what was to come but it never did. Akira lightly breathed on it and watched the other cock twitch at the sensation.

"Jesus, Akira!"

"Hhhmm? What was that?"

"Just…mmm just do it already…"

"Do what?"

Ryo heaved in heavily. "Fuck me already. Please." He couldn't stand the teasing any longer.

"Since you asked so nicely…." Akira's voice came out hoarse. A reminder that it wasn't only Ryo who was holding back all this time. Akira pulled his fingers out and Ryo felt empty. He had to fix that quick. Ryo got up and pushed Akira on his back. The med student gave in when he saw the determination on the other's eyes. Ryo took the bottle and condom in hand. Before preparing Akira he dipped down and quickly took him all in, his tongue passing by the sensitive underside and swirling around the tip tasting salt.

" _Fuck_." Akira hissed, his hand unconsciously flying to those golden locks and gripping tightly. Ryo moaned at the sensation and Akira had to fight down a groan as his hips bucked. Ryo slowly let go before giving one last lick, eyes never leaving Akira's whose chest was heaving up and down. He sat above him once he applied a generous amount of lube and guided Akira's cock to his entrance. Ryo slowly started to go down, taking him inch by inch, the initial burn form the stretch fading out. Akira couldn't take his eyes of the visual, as heat descendent onto him. Once Ryo bottomed out and adjusted he start to ride Akira with a quickening pace. The stretch of the other's cock felt so good. Akira regained his composure after a minute, the warmth and clench around him was mind numbing. He held onto the others hip's, hard enough to leave bruises and started thrusting upwards, meeting Ryo's fast pace. Hitting that spot that made Ryo cry out and his vision blur. Ryo tilted his head back, exposing his long neck, a red mark starting to blossom at the base a reminder of tonight, mouth slightly open, only small, fast breathes and little yeses escaping him. Head spinning from the mix of alcohol and sex. Akira wanted to mess him up more. He grabbed Ryo and pushed him on his back. Akira started thrusting again, hard and deep. Always hitting the right spot. Ryo could feel the coil in his stomach, his orgasm not falling long behind. Akira took the other's length in his hand and stroked it a few time, his palm gliding without friction on the leaking length. Ryo's arms flew out to him, scratching his back and biting on his shoulder as he moaned and the sensation. Akira gave a deep growl at the way the other clenched around him. But it wasn't enough, he wanted more. Akira moved his hand from the other's cock and brought it up to Ryo's throat. Ryo's eyes flew open. Akira started to press lightly as he continued to fuck into him.

"Harder." Ryo whispered past the light squeeze. Akira felt his cock surge harder. This change to submission made him want to devour the other. Akira tightened his grip until Ryo had trouble to breathe. His eyes watered as his fingers started to get fuzzy. He tried to speak but no words came out. The air was coming in thin in his lungs and it burned. The world around him was no more; all his senses were focused on Akira and the delicious drag of his cock. Ryo came hard, wave after wave crashed over him as Akira fucked him through his orgasm. Akira let go of his hold that moment to allow the other to breathe, air returning to Ryo's lungs fast, making him feel light headed. Akira was a panting, the clench around his girth was too much to handle. He couldn't hold back any more.

"Fuck, fuck Ryo…" he pulsed inside the other in deep long thrusts until he was spent. Akira collapsed on top of Ryo. He stayed there until his breath was steady. Slowly he pulled out, both wincing as over-sensitivity was creeping in.

"That was…" Akira said out of breath.

"Yeah…."

Akira blindly looked for something on his nightstand, when he found the packet of cigarettes, he took one and lit it. Ryo stared at him for a moment and started laughing. Akira raised an eyebrow.

"What's so funny?"

"Can you get any more cliché?"

Akira didn't say anything, he passed the cigarette to Ryo who gladly took it and inhaled deeply. Akira got out of bed and went to his closet. He searched for a light blue shirt and threw it to Ryo.

"Put this on." He dictated.

"Are you serious? It wasn't a challenge when I asked you." But he complied anyway.

"There, now the cliché package is complete." He said as he lay back down in bed and took back the cigarette.

"I should get going." Ryo said while getting up.

"Why? Stay. Unless you have anywhere better to be." Ryo considered the option for a while. Akira's eyes stayed on him. Reading his every movement.

"Fuck it, I'll stay." Ryo joined Akira on the bed. "You know, since I'm staying the night, the cliché package is not complete…"

"And why is that?"

"Because I want breakfast in bed. Then, will it only be complete."

"Like hell I'm doing that. Kiss my ass."

"Nah, you're better at it."

Akira put out his cigarette and tackled Ryo. " Touché"

Ryo got up before daybreak. Akira was still fast asleep next to him. Good. He got up quietly and dressed. Exiting the room he closed the door behind him. Ryo looked around the place, there was a room on the side of the bedroom. He entered it trying not to wake the other up. It was Akira's office. Since he was here he might as well do some research. Ryo went through some medical papers and journal on his desk. After a while of searching he found what he was hoping for. It was a photocopy of Shion's student ID with all his information on it. Ryo quickly wrote down the information on a piece of paper he stole form a note book. He didn't like what he was doing but he wasn't going to go against Takeshi. Not for this anyways. Ryo put everything back in place and left. As he walked past, he looked at the closed door of Akira's room. A part of him wanted to stay and just forget everything else but he knew that was just wishful thinking.

As Ryo was sitting in the bus on the way home he took out the paper and read it. There was one thing that caught his attention. The emergency contact section had no name. Only one number with an area code that was not from Tokyo. Maybe this was the piece of information he needed to get more intel on Shion and why he didn't have a family name on his ID. What was so special about him that Takeshi would go through all this trouble? He guessed he was going to find out sooner or later.


	19. Chapter 19

**Devil in the details  
Part 1**

 _Hello! So I started writing this and than it took a wild turn and this right here is the end product. I honestly don't know how else to describe this other than filth with a pinch of angst and a sprinkle of sunshine. Did I say a pinch of angst? I meant accidentally throwing the whole bottle in. Anyway! Why should the other two only get some action? Our boys deserve some too!_  
 _P.s I was planning this to be in one part but then... I had to start writing filth didn't I? So now it will be divided into two parts. Hope you still enjoy!_

Sundays. He hated Sundays. Something about them always put him off. It felt like the hours of those days were stretched to their fullest. He hated the wait. Just one more day for the week to start. It was like the wait before the fall off a cliff. He just wanted to be over and done with it. Nezumi sat by the small window in Shion's apartment. After their talk he had wanted to get out of there, needed some fresh air but a sudden dizziness washed over him and he could barely make it two feet to the door. His muscles ached again and a craving to kick again washing over him, making him not think straight. Shion had helped him to bed and stayed by his side until he fell asleep only to wake up the next day. Only 14 days had passed since he had been admitted to the hospital and even if the first week, which was always the worst, of the withdrawal had passed he still felt like crawling under a rock and withering away. He was grateful though that the symptoms had kicked in when he was in the hospital, not that it made the pain any less excruciating or the hallucinations less vivid but at least he wasn't on his bathroom floor chocking up on his own vomit. And Shion had been there to witness it. It had been the cherry on the top.

Shion was now in the shower, the sound of water filled the room. Nezumi was staring at his phone. 3 calls gone to voicemail and 2 unanswered texts. Where the hell was Ryo? Nezumi tried to keep the bad scenarios from taking control of his thoughts. He was fine. He had to be. Before he could call him again his phone vibrated in his hand.

"Ryo! Where the hell have you been? You ok?" he whispered in the speaker, thankful that Shion was still in the shower.

"Hey. I'm good. Sorry I had my phone off. How are you feeling?"

"What the hell! What did Takeshi do?!"

"Nothing, Nezumi. He didn't do anything. I just had to …. Take care of some things."

"And you expect me to believe that?"

"Believe me."

Nezumi fell silent for a while. Takeshi was not one to let go such deeds unpunished unless there was an ulterior motive.

"Ok. Ok I believe you.

"Thank you. Listen I have to go, I'll be in touch as soon as I can. I'm glad you're doing better Nezumi. You don't know how good it is to hear your voice. Talk soon."

"Ryo wait-" the line dropped, not giving time for Nezumi to finish. Ryo was acting so strange all of a sudden. It didn't sit well with Nezumi.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he noticed Shion getting out of the bathroom. Only in sweatpants and a towel hanging loosely over the head to dry his hair. Nezumi couldn't help but stare at the porcelain white, thin body and pink, snake-like scar circling his torso.

"Nezumi… Nezumi!"

"Uh… yes. I'm here."

"Are you?" Shion looked at him curiously. He had moved to his drawer to pick out a clean T-shirt. _Damn it_ thought Nezumi, but he couldn't bring himself to say anything. He knew how self-aware Shion was about his scar.

"How are you feeling?" There was a tint concern in Shion's voice.

"Honestly? I've seen better days but I can't complain…"

"Ok good. We should do something today then! Tomorrow I have class and I don't want to spend the day locked in here." He smiled. "Plus, once you're back on your feet you'll have to return to the university as well."

"First of all, I am back on my feet, and secondly…. UGH. I had forgotten about that small detail…"

"Well you do have to get your diploma at some point."

"Exactly! Some point. I honestly just feel like packing a backpack and leaving this place behind…" Nezumi glanced over at Shion. He could tell that last part bothered him. It seemed like he was about to say something but decided against it. Nezimu didn't pursue it either.

"Hey Shion… I need to ask you something." Nezumi broke the awkward silence.

Shion turned to look at him and motioned to Nezumi so they could sit on the couch.

"Back at the hospital… It happened again didn't it? You completely blacked out right? It's not that I mind trust me, you saved our asses back there but… Have you always had these type of blackouts?"

Shion took a deep breathe. It was a topic he had been trying to avoid because he didn't know what to make of it. He felt stranded, no compass or map to guide him out of the thick woods in his mind.

"I don't know… I have a vague feeling that something like that might have happened when I was young but I can't recall it ever happening the past years…"

An earie silence filed the room. Nezumi all the while observing Shion's every reaction.

"It scares the hell out of me… I can't help it you know? When I see you in any sort of danger I just shut off and it feels like a whole new person is taking control of my body. I am still present, but it's like I'm pushed at the far back of my mind. I can see what is happening but I cannot stop it." He turned to look at Nezumi. "And you know what the scariest part is? I don't think I want this "other me" to stop. Because when he is in control, I am calm, I can think of a million little things at the same time. It's like this clarity washes over me. All my senses are sharp. Adrenaline rushing. I don't care what happens as long as you are ok. As long as I can help you."

Nezumi would be lying if he said that what he heard didn't scare him. It was like Shion had a split personality or some other kind of disorder. To hear that he would be willing to do all that for him, it was a strange feeling one that made an alarm go off in his head but at the same time liked it. They were both messed up. _Huh, I guess we found each other…_

Shion all this time had his gaze and concentration pinned to the floor as if the answer to life's mysteries were lying between his feet.

"Ok so we know what triggers it… me… that's great! Besides that, you said you might have experience it as a child?"

"I..I can't remember, it's like those early years have been wiped clean from my memory. I don't have any recollection of my childhood years."

 _Lucky you_ thought Nezumi. At least one of them didn't.

"I think I do know though, why I go into this frenzy if you want to call it that. Even though I become emotionless it's because I get _so_ emotional. Ironic right?" Shion was clenching his fingers, forming a fist around the fabric of is sweatpants. He was nervous, could hear his heart pounding in his ears. He had to say it, it was now or never.

"Do you know why I get so emotional?" Nezumi shook his head.

"Enlighten me."

Shion opened his mouth. He tried to speak but nothing came out. The lump in his throat was too big. He wanted to run. His cheeks had started to draw blood, a pink hue washing over them. He took in a deep breath.

"Because I… I love you."

It was Nezumi's turn to have his heart drop to the floor. The light breeze outside shook the leaves, the water dripped from the tap, time passed and yet it felt like everything had come to a standstill.

"It's futile to deny it. I'd just be lying to myself and to you."

Nezumi was at a loss of words. Fear and happiness were fighting to overpower one another.

"Look. You don't have to say it back. I just needed to get it off my chest. I know it's hard for you."

"Shion I…" Fuck! He knew his feeling for Shion were more profound than he would like to admit but having to say it? This was all too much. "It's not that it's hard for me…"

Shion looked up at him in surprise. A tinder of hope flaring somewhere deep in his red eyes.

"But? What are you so afraid of?"

That struck a chord in Nezumi. Because it was true, he was afraid.

"Because you get attached to people, you start to care about them, worry about them. And what do you get in return? Pain, neglect. Because they cast you aside or they die and there is nothing you can do about it. Don't go trying to understand people, we're all different, each carrying a ton of crap that you don't' need on top of yours."

"I'm sorry to burst your bubble Nezumi but not everything is black or white. And correct me if I'm wrong but I think it's a bit too late for us not to become attached. You know that I care about you and I believe the feeling's mutual on your behalf as well, even if you don't say anything your actions speak otherwise."

Shion shifted in his spot and moved closer to the drama student, took his hand and placed his palm on his chest.

"Do you remember what you told me? That we were here, I could feel your heartbeat as you feel mine now. That this should be enough. But I don't want that. For the first time I have someone in my life that truly understands me, and if it's one thing I've learned for you is to fight for what I want."

"And what if I don't want the same thing? Are you really that shellfish?"

"Yes, when it comes to you I am. Is that such a bad thing? And please, let's not kid ourselves. We both know you do want this as bad as I do." Shion had no idea where all this confidence was coming from but he was grateful for it.

"Shion… you know that I… tsk…I-"

Shion cut him off by smashing their lips together. It had been long overdue. Breath falling hot against Nezumi's skin. It took the other by surprise but he regained his composure quickly and answered back to the kiss by running his tongue over Shion's lips. Shion opened for him with a sigh of relief, their tongues meeting in a feverous dance. Shion moved again, without breaking the kiss and straddled Nezumi's lap, whose hands unconsciously landed on his hips pulling him closer. Shion trailed kisses down Nezumi's chin, neck and collarbone, occasionally licking and biting down hard. Nezumi tried to control his breath as he exhaled. A warm and familiar sensation rising up in his lower half. Shion grabbed at his pony tail and let his hair fall lose.

"It grew longer…" he said in between short breathes.

"Mmm… You really do like my hair down, don't you?"

Shion shrugged. "What can I say, you're breath-taking."

"S-shut up!" Was that a light blush on Nezumi's cheek? _So cute_ thought Shion. Soon he was back at kissing Nezumi, taking his lips between his teeth, tongue gliding over them. Nezumi pushed Shion's shirt up and over his head before mimicking the move for his own. He leaned forward and took his nipple between his lips and sucked on it. Shion's hips bucked forward as he moaned and Nezumi could feel his erection press against his stomach. Shion started gyrating his hips, pulling more sweat friction on Nezumi's half hard dick, an action that earned him a small groan. God he needed this.

Shion pushed back slightly, bringing into view Nezumi's right arm. Hues of dark blue and purple circled his upper arm where he used to tie the rubber to make his veins pop up against his white skin. Forcing them to reveal themselves against their will. Now the area just above the forearm resembled a graveyard. Scabs had formed over the puncture point, the skin was dark and bruised and the veins completely wasted. Shion's heart clenched at the site. It was so damaged, so broken yet so beautiful. Nezumi made a move to pull his arm away but Shion held it there, not blinking away. Slowly, he brought the area to his lips and lightly caressed it before kissing on the bruised skin. He traced the area, breathing on it, tongue flicking over dead veins. Shion never knew he could hate and love something so much at the same time. Never imagined he could love something so broken and damaged. Nezumi violently trembled under his touch, whole body shaking at the feel of warm tongue against the sensitive area.

"Shion…" he barely managed to whisper. They were both so messed up.

Shion could feel the other shivering under his touch. It was exhilarating. He could feel Nezumi get hard under him. Wanted to touch him more. He opened the button and unzipped Nezumi's jeans, freeing his length from the confines of boxers. Stroking lightly until Nezumi was completely hard in is palm. Shion could feel himself spill precum in his pants, realized he needed to feel the other against him and so lowered his sweatpants along with his boxers just enough to free his leaking cock, taking both their lengths in hand he started pumping them, spreading precum on both, hand gliding easier.

Nezumi's breath was coming out faster now. His head was spinning. Could feel Shion hot and heavy against him. His head fell back, eyes closed as his hand wrapped around Shion's applying more pressure. Shion saw this as a chance to sink his teeth in Nezumi's exposed neck. Licked at the blue veins popping out from pale skin. A small moan escaped Nezumi but quickly beat his lips to quite his voice. Being so sensitive all of a sudden irritated him. Nezumi could feel the fire in him start to grow. Thought he could burn down everything he touched because fuck the air all of a sudden was heavy and fuck Shion felt so hot and so good against him. In all honesty he could have happily come like this but he hungered for more.

"Shion…Fuck, I want- Shit I don't have anything with me."

Shion tilted his head from where he was littering Nezumi's neck with kisses. All this time his breathe was coming hot against skin as his hips were grinding down on the other at the pace of their hands. It took him a minute but realised what Nezumi was saying. Reluctantly he let go of their wet cocks and climbed off Nezumi, who mourned the loss of that sweet heat and friction. The air of the room grazing his sleek cock. When had he gotten so messy?

"Where are you going?"

Shion didn't answer. He pulled up his pants up and headed to the bathroom. Nezumi could hear drawers being opened and the muffled sounds of things moved around. A minute later Shion appeared with lube and a condom in one hand accompanied by what seemed like the start of a blush. Nezumi raised an eyebrow, lips forming a smile.

"Oh? So one, either you always had these and were planning this to happen, in which case you are a little shit or two, you went and bought these recently. If that is true, please _please_ tell me on scale of one to your eyes how hard were blushing when you went and bought them?" By now Shion had a fully developed blush across his cheeks, the red spilling onto his neck and fading to a light pink on his shoulders.

"Oh my god!" Nezumi choked down a laugh, not managing to hide it very well.

Shion closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, mastering all the confidence in him. He wasn't one to talk like this but he wouldn't let the other tease him constantly. Not anymore. The next moment he opened them, an assertive air moved around him. His ruby eyes a bit darker. Nezumi stopped laughing immediately.

"I know you are by nature a sarcastic idiot and because of what you just said I will make you come first. Maybe it will teach you some manners."

Nezumi audibly swallowed. Why did that make his cock twitch? Was it Shion's look or his low voice? Which by the way, appeared from where exactly? With Shion he never knew what he was going to get. It was like two personalities were residing in one body. On one hand it was innocent airhead on the other cold and decisive. All he knew was that he liked both.

"I'd like to see you try." And oh he wanted to see it. A part of him even wanted Shion to succeed just so he could find out how the other was planning to do that.

Shion lowered himself in between Nezumi's legs, bringing his lips inches away from the other's cock.

"Hey Shion, wait you don't- Mmm Shit!"

Shion parted his lips and pressed his tongue against the slit, smearing the beads of precum that had formed. He had never done this before, was trying to keep calm, breathe through the nose, and ignore the bitter taste. He slowly took him in, sucking now and then on the head earning him a moan from Nezumi whose hands flew to Shion's head, fingers grapping white locks and tugging at them. Shion moaned at the sensation and Nezumi swore he could feel every last vibration run up his spine. Then Shion started moving his head, tongue trying to swirl around the head. He looked up at Nezumi as he took him further in, eyes blown wide. Nezumi thought his heart would explode. He could tell there was no technique but frankly he couldn't care less, not when he saw pink lips stretching to accommodate him, when those eyes now appearing so innocent, stared back up at him. God the site, this had to be illegal. He could feel his orgasm start to build up. This wasn't good.

Nezumi put a little more force on his grip and pushed Shion off him.

"Come here." Nezumi got up as he pulled Shion to his feet and led them to bed, making Shion lie down. Soon all clothes were off and Nezumi had this burning desire to taste Shion when he saw his leaking cock, head flushed red.

"If I'd known you'd get like this from giving me head I would have let you done so sooner."

"You really are sadistic."

Nezumi just smirked at the remark. Not wasting any more time he took all of Shion in one go, swirling his tongue around the hard length, cleaning him up as Shion humped in approval. But Nezumi pulled away a moment later. Leaving a frustrated Shion squirming on the bed.

"Turn around."

"Why?"

"Tsk. Just do it."

Shion looked confused but did as he was told. Nezumi started to place kisses on his back, biting down at the scar. Once he reached Shion's ass, he spread the cheeks lightly apart. He intended to taste all of him.

"Nezumi. Wait. No!"

Too late, Nezumi licked at the puckered flesh, tongue pushing past the other's walls. Shion shoved his head in the pillow to muffle the sound as he groaned. It felt weird. Hot. So damn good he thought he was losing his sanity. Nezumi continued the treatment for a while before sucking on him. An animalistic sound broke past Shion's throat. Nezumi had to stop to check if he was ok and because hearing Shion come undone like this was doing all sorts of things to him. His cock was painfully hard and could feel the spill of precum running down his length.

Nezumi took the lube that Shion had brought along and applied a generous amount on his fingers. He brought a finger to Shion's entrance and lightly pushed in past the second knuckle. Shion's voice hitched and Nezumi stopped moving, allowing him to adjust. Once he saw his shoulders relax and felt him loosen around him, he started moving again and soon was adding a second finger in. He thrusted faster curling his fingers each time they met their end. Shion was a panting mess. He was so soft and so hot inside Nezumi couldn't wait to sink in to him but he also didn't want this to finish. Loved the small moans, the way Shion pushed against his fingers for more, the small arch of his back.

"Nezumi… Come on… I want… more." The last part came out in a whisper, Nezumi nearly didn't hear it.

"Tsk. Why you little… And I'm the sadistic?" All this time Nezumi was fighting back not to enter him in one go and fuck him hard. He was too riled up. He tore open the condom and ran his lube covered hand over himself.

Nezumi came behind Shion and lightly lifted up his hips. With one hand he spread Shion open as he guided himself in with the other. He cursed in his head because this was becoming too much. Seeing him stretch Shion open to take him in, the heat, the gasps of the other. All of it, rushing over him. He had to be high again. Pupils dilated, head spinning. Fuck he craved for it. This feeling of euphoria and need for another round. But this was so much better.

Nezumi waited for Shion to steady his breath before going in, in one go.

"Ah! Yes! More…. please" Shion felt his insides burn as the other started to move. The feeling faded away quick and gave its place to pleasure. Nezumi staled for a second and the hearing of the plea. _What the hell is happening?_ Shion pleading for more… How much more could his heart endure? Why did that turn him on so much? Shion must have noticed the small pause in the thrust and he could have sworn that as he tilted his had he saw him grin. He was fucked.

Holding him in place by the hips, he began to pound into him harder. He leaned in and kissed Shion and the nape of his neck before biting at the spot. Drinking in each moan or gasp that left Shion's lips. Shion grabbed at the bedsheets, bit at the pillow. He shivered when he felt Nezumi's long hair fall and cares his back.

"Nezumi, I want to see your face."

"Tsk…" Without saying more he pulled out and let Shion turn on his back. With a kiss to distract him, Nezumi took Shion's hands and placed them above his head pinning them there.

"Before you ask, that's because you've been so demanding."

He didn't allow Shion to answer as he sank in him all the way to the hilt and started thrusting hard and fast once again.

Shion was frustrated because he couldn't touch Nezumi, but this feeling was mixed in with a tint a pleasure. A few more thrusts and suddenly Shion's vision became white. Crying out as Nezumi had found his prostate and was applying pressure with every thrust. Shio knew that he wouldn't last for long like this, the drag of the others cock, his length brushing against Nezumi's abs as he hovered over him, pinning him to the bed. Dark hair falling on the side like black curtains, obscuring everything else in the room apart from Nezumi's face. And it was the only thing he wanted to see, grey eyes half lidded, red lips slightly parted. This man was truly beautiful.

So he put aside all his pride, found that assertiveness again and used it to his advantage. He had a bet to win after all.

"Nezumi. _Please._ " He begged.

Nezumi opened his eyes to see again those big innocent eyes, now dark red and glazed with want staring at him. Yet behind all this mirage of innocence he could discern a sly smile forming at the side of his lips. Who was this? How could he appear so innocent yet mouth things that reached the borders of being lewd? He was even blushing as he said it for crying out loud.

"Please…Nezumi" he gasped in a thin voice.

"Holly shit." His orgasm hit him out of nowhere, hips violently bucking out of control as he spilled hard and thick in him. His head lay in the crook of Shion's neck as he fucked him through the high. Wave after wave crushing over him. A deep groan broke past, not able to contain it at the sound of his name being chanted. The grip on Shion's hands was tight turning his knuckles white. The other hands digging into the flesh of hips as he rode out the last of his orgasm.

It took him a moment to find again his breath. When he looked at Shion, he had the brightest smile on his face. A victorious smile.

"Shut up."

Shion winced when Nezumi pulled out but he hadn't come yet, still hard but not far from release. He had been holding back for far too long. Nezumi took his cock in hand and slid it down to the base, clumping hard as he pushed two fingers in and went straight for his prostate. Shion's hips bucked forward. The need to come desperately clawing at him.

"Ne-Nezumi!"

"Not so fun being teased around; is it now your majesty?"

Shion moaned as the other kept curling his fingers. Toying with him, altering his pace from quick short thrusts to long and deep. So this was how he would lose his mind. Nezumi finally released his grip and took him in his mouth sucking hard on the flushed head. Shion came instantly. Back arching up from the bed, spilling hot in his mouth. He was whizzing and spent but Nezumi didn't show signs of stopping. He kept thrusting his fingers in him and moving Shion's softening length in his mouth. This was starting to become too much. Shion gasped for air, oversensitivity kicking in.

"Nezumi, stop. I can't." but his body betrayed him. After a few minutes his cock was standing to attention once again. Growing bigger in Nezumi's mouth. He felt like electric shocks permeating through his body every time he pressed against his prostate. Senses hyped. Heart pounding so fast he could hear it. Vision was out of focus, it kept fading and coming back like he was in a trance.

Nezumi pushed his hips down with one hand to try and hold him in place so he could control the jerking of his hips. Bobbing his head up and down, tongue gliding over the underside. He pressed one last time deep inside him while taking him as far back as possible before he felt Shion tremble and gasp for air. He couldn't find the voice to cry out. Hips bucking up as he came dry a second time. A cocktail of pain and bliss was served as he tried to calm down from his second high.

They both collapsed on the bed exhausted. Chests heaving.

"Imneed toh hve nther bth"

Nezumi moved his head to the side to look at Shion.

"Ok try that again but this time with your head out of the pillow."

"I said I need to have another bath."

"See? Wasn't so hard! But I will have to agree with you on that. Mind if I join you?"

Shion's eyes widened. "Seriously?! Yes! I mean no! Why would I mind?! Please save me from having to see you wet and naked. Such an atrocious site!"

"Hhhmm I think I like you better before I introduced you to sarcasm."

Shion just ignored the comment and moved towards him, laying his head on the others chest.

Nezumi had a puzzled look.

"Yeah I know it's not your thing but just let me for 5 minutes?" he looked at him with puppy eyes.

"Geeze you're such a puppy sometimes." He said as he rested his hand on those white locks. They were so soft.

"Well I did used to work at a dog shelter as a teenager to feed and clean them. I guess I picked up on a few tricks."

"Wow what a hardworking man! I thought you wanted to go out."

"I still do. I just want to rest for a bit." Shion closed his eyes and listened to the other's heart. It was still beating fast. He focused solely on that. On Nezumi being right here, right now. The awareness still struck him, having admitted to being in love with him. He needed some reassure that this was really happening.

Nezumi was not the type to lie in bed with someone curled up next to him. Would never allow it with anyone but complied when Shion just came and laid his head on his chest. Strange how some things you never thought would change went and did just that, without asking for permission. He believed it would have freaked him out but found himself relaxing despite the constant confusion in his head, messing up his thoughts as to what he felt towards Shion although deep down inside a realisation borne that he didn't know was possible but yet it was becoming all the more clear how unavoidable it was.

The task of getting out of bed was harder than they had expected but they finally made it to the shower.

The sun shone bright on this Sunday afternoon. After grabbing lunch Nezumi felt the urge to get out of the city. It had been so long since he'd been to a park or forest. They hopped on a bus and headed out of the city towards Hinohara, a village not far from Tokyo. Shion gladly went along with him; it was rare to see Nezumi excited for something. The smile plastered on his face just grew wider as building gave away to green fields and trees as they put more distance between them and the city.

The village was a bit more crowded than usual since it was Sunday and spring had settled in for good. Nezumi took Shion by the hand and lead him towards the forest. After a few minutes of walking he took a turn to the left when no one was around them and went off the trail.

"Do you plan on getting lost or is there some ulterior motive here?" Shion asked masking his curiosity with a playful tone.

"Oh please, get lost here? I used to go hiking whenever I got the chance. I know my way around a forest."

"Mmm full of surprises. So, where are we going?"

"Wait and see." Nezumi turned to look at him, eyes still shining from how happy he was. He seemed to be in his natural habitat. This suited him more than the city.

They walked in silence for a good 40 minutes, passing small ponds until they reached the top of the waterfall. In was at least a 60 meter drop. The sound of water falling and crashing against rocks, birds singing and fresh air. Oh the fresh air was the highlight of it all. Hints of grass, moss and musk filled the air. They stayed there for a while but left because people started to show up at the base of the fall and littered the air with their talk and clicking sounds of cameras. Nezumi led Shion away. They hiked a bit more until no human sign could be seen around them and came to a glade. The trees stopped as if being blocked by an invisible wall and the surroundings opened up to a green field and blue skies.

"Wow!" Shion had to stop for a bit to appreciate the beauty and simplicity of it. "I had no idea this existed."

"I know. That's why I brought you here." Nezumi said as he walked into the open and lay in the grass. Shion joined him shortly after. The green strands, tickled his nape and the breeze caressed his cheeks. Both of them lay there staring at the rich clouds above, floating over them as the wind carried then to new places. Time passed and all they could hear were the sounds of nature. Crickets and an occasional bee buzzing past them in search of nectar. Time flew by and none realised how long they had been there. One hour, two maybe.

Shion lightly caressed Nezumi's fingers with his to grab his attention.

"Hey. We should head back. You just got out of the hospital not long ago, don't push yourself too much."

Nezumi opened his eyes reluctantly and sat up. Shion didn't look like he could be convinced to stay more and so agreed to leave.

The mood on the bus had become gloomy as if returning to the city meant returning back to all the problems they had left behind. Today for once, in a time that seemed forever ago, they had felt normal again, like two students who only had to worry about everyday life troubles but all that was slowly crumbling down like a pillar of sand. The white clouds they were gazing upon earlier seemed now darker as they circled the city. It felt like a bad omen. A feeling of unease crept up on them from behind. Sly and cunning.

The rain came pouring done as they entered the city, dissolving any good vibe or slight hope they had managed to sum up while in the forest. Because deep down none of them knew what awaited them but they sensed it wasn't going to end well.

Shion accompanied Nezumi to his apartment.

"You sure you don't want to stay one more night my place?"

"Yes Shion, I don't need a baby sitter."

"You know I didn't mean it that way."

"Yeah I'm sorry." He was on edge; it was the first time he was going to his room after the incident.

"Ok, call or text if you need anything. I'll see you around."

"Sure. Bye."

Nezumi made his way past the corridor and to the door of his apartment. He took in a deep breath and turned the key.

The place was dark but clean. Shion made sure there was no sign of what had happened but Nezumi could feel it in his gut. How death still lingered here, how the need for another kick still pierced through him. He slouched on his armchair trying to calm his heart. His arm throbbed as if taunting him, never leaving his mind to rest and forget even for a second. Nezumi could feel it, the maddening yearning.

He got up and went the vent in the wall, opened it slowly. Was he that stupid? No, just a bit to get the edge off. Empty. Shit. He didn't know if he was more relieved or angry. He forced himself to believe it was relief because if not then he didn't know if he would be strong enough to stop and that scared the living crap out of him. Finally, he got up and went to bed. Sleep it off or at least try to cause his brain decided to punish him for the lack of drugs by replying the events of the past weeks in an exclusive movie night marathon. The only things keeping him at bay was the fact that Ryo was ok and well, Shion admitting he loved him. He caught himself smiling at the fact like some stupid teen. God what was happening to him. With that thought in mind Nezumi shut his eyes and drifted off.

Ryo sat at a café with a paper in his hand. His coffee had gone cold. He had read the file over and over again and it all seemed so… normal. Why? Why was Takeshi so keen on finding out more about Shion? The only thing that caught his attention was the phone number with a different area code. He took a long sip of the cold brew. Grimaced at the cold bitter taste. People cast inquiring looks at his torn lip and bandaged hand. He wore sunglasses to hide a blue eye. Clearly from what he guessed form people's reaction, he didn't fit the type to sit at this outdoor café. How dare he enjoy the sun and some time to himself at a better looking neighbour. Ryo payed and left. Clouds were gathering above. It looked like it was going to rain. Tomorrow he would call the number; all he needed was a story to tell.

 _P.s No2: Look I can explain... Nezumi has a thing for innocent looking young man and Shion can play the part well if he wants to. I am sorry this got out of hand, right? No? Someone? Ok bye._


	20. Chapter 20

**Devil in the Details  
Part 2**

 _Hello! Part 2 is up :) And this time it's a cocktail of things, angst, fluff you name it. Hope you enjoy it :D_  
 _P.S There is a description of attempt in rape so please proceed with caution if this theme bothers you._

The cool breeze against his face was rejuvenating. The dark clouds loomed above him as he took another drag of the cigarette, enjoying the sweet burn and the fill of smoke in his lungs. Ryo glanced at his phone. 10:55. He got up from the cold cement of the rooftop, from which he had to pry the door open with a lock pick since the janitor locked it each time while shouting at Ryo "Not on my watch!" as if his sole goal was to jump from the roof. Tempting really, but he was over that.

Residences and neon signs come into view. Their bright led lights working 24/7. What a waste of energy he thought as his eyes caught a billboard sign advertising some new noodles that apparently were paradise in a cup, only a glass of boiling water separating you from eternal pleasure. Ryo had to draw his eyes from the sign, feeling like a fly attracted to the flickering light. He took a final drag and stomped out the remaining. Taking in a deep breath and clearing his throat he dialled.

The line on the other end only took a few minutes to answer. The voice that answered sounded kind and a bit distracted.

"Hello?"

"Am I speaking to Mrs. Karan?" Ryo talked smoothly, with a polite tone trying to be as official as he possibly could and knew how to.

"Yes. I'm sorry but who is this?"

"I'm calling from the University of Tokyo. From what I see in our file, your son is a student here correct?"

"Yes, he is. What happened? Is he ok?" Karan genuinely sounded worried now.

"He is perfectly fine, not to worry." He lied.

"Thank God, you scared me!"

"I apologise for causing any inconvenience. We are just going through our student's files to make sure everything is in order and I came across Shion's. It appears there is no home address and only this number for emergencies."

There was no answer from the other side of the line and so Ryo took the cue and continued to talk.

"The reason I called is to confirm that this number is valid but also to ask for a house address."

"I see. Isn't it enough that he has the address of his dorm on the form?"

"New policy. If you wouldn't mind could you please give me one so I can complete his file. This way he won't have any problems in the future." Ryo had to sell it in any way possible.

Karan hesitated for a moment, something that Ryo found weird. Why was it so hard to just tell him the goddamn address?

"If it is the only way to help avoid dealing with this later, ok."

"Thank you very much." Ryo scribbled down on a piece of crumpled paper the address. He thanked her again and quickly hang up.

The wind had picked up pace when he ended the call, his golden locks twirled and flew in his eyes. Ryo shoved the paper in his pocket and headed back inside. Takeshi would be waiting.

It was only Tuesday and yet Nezumi felt like a week had already passed since he'd been back in class. Everybody casted side glances at him as if they'd seen a ghost. He had been away for nearly a month; it felt surreal to be back. But this was better than staying in his apartment, staring at a ceiling. The distraction was welcome, any distraction really at this point. Anything to keep his mind from drifting off. He could still hear the soft and luring song of heroin, like sirens singing to sailors to sail to their death, crashing against the stones and drowning as the song still called out to them, only realising too late that their end was nigh. So Nezumi, like odysseys bound himself in his books and lectures. He could still hear the tempting song but he was safe here, away from it. He had to believe that.

Shion sat at a bench in the university grounds waiting. He honestly didn't want to do this but if no one was going to tell him what was happening he figured he'd get some answers himself. He was tired and frankly annoyed of running around like a fool asking and never receiving an answer. He had played over and over again what he wanted to say in his head, recited it like a speech but it always changed. The only thing he did know for sure was that he wasn't leaving without clear answers.

"I was honestly surprised when I saw your text. I thought you never wanted to see me again." The voice came from behind him. Shion got up to face the other.

"Let's go somewhere quieter. We need to talk."

Shion found an empty auditorium and closed the door behind them as Akira made his way to the centre of the room.

"If you wanted to get me alone all you needed to do is call." He joked but noticed Shion had a strange look in his eyes. The edges were a bit darker then what he remembered.

"I'm going to get straight to the point and you better answer me."

"If I feel like it."

Shion didn't reply instead he darted a menacing look towards Akira who was leaning against a wall, supporting his full body weight on it.

"I know you have it in for Nezumi and I have a pretty good guess as to why. But there is more to it and I want to know what it is."

"You think I had something to do with your boyfriend ending up in the hospital?"

"I know you did."

"Careful there Shion, accusations like that could get you in trouble."

"Answer me."

A light chuckle fell from Akira's mouth. He had never seen Shion this serious, it amused yet intrigued him at the same time.

"So, you're implying I have something to do with Nezumi's drug addiction?"

"That is exactly what I am implying."

Akira was starting to get irritated. He had underestimated how smart Shion was but then again, he knew that the other couldn't do much without proof. More importantly he was keener on finding out how Shion had come to this conclusion.

"It's a shame really, just a few more grams and he wouldn't have made it."

Shion felt a spike of anger course through his veins like wildfire spreading in a forest. He lashed out at Akira, grabbing him by the hem of his T-shirt, using his full body weight to pin him down against the wall. The med student thought he was stronger than he looked however he could still shove him off if he wanted to. Shion's hot breath crushed against the other's skin, who could see Shion's pupils fully blown with a dark red rim surrounding them like a solar eclipse as he looked up at him.

"Mmmm I like it when you get rough."

"Did you sell him the drugs?" Shion's voice was steady, cold despite the burning look in his eyes.

"Sell it to him? No, I just asked him to do me a favour."

"Putting a knife under someone's throat is not asking for a favour."

"He had a choice Shion. And he chose to go and stick that needle in his arm. That wasn't me, that was all on him."

Shion wanted to believe it was a lie, desperately searched for any signs that Akira was lying but he knew he wasn't. That choice had been Nezumi's and Nezumi's alone.

Akira was getting tired of the interrogation, hated been put on the spot and letting others have the upper hand. With a swift move, he stood up straight and grabbed Shion's arms pushing them of him. One moment Shion was facing Akira's cold green eyes the next his face was planted against the wall, one arm held behind his back by Akira's tight grip. He tried to move but the other was taller, stronger and the angle of his wrist made any attempts to move pull on the muscle and tendons sending a spark of pain throughout his right arm.

"You had your fun, now let me have mine." Akira whispered next to Shion's ear as he placed his head on the white strands and took a deep inhale. Taking in the others scent. He moved back to his ear and took the lobe between his teeth, biting down on it before passing his tongue along the rim of it.

"Mm you taste so good." Akira took immense pleasure at feeling the other fight down a full body tremble as he held him in place. Feeling the other try to squirm free, keeping his voice in check as he breathed through his nose. Akira wanted to devour him whole.

Shion wanted to bash his head backwards and break the others nose but never found the chance.

Akira pressed himself against Shion who could feel the other's half-hard cock rub against his ass. His breath fell hot on his nape as Akira scraped white teeth on soft skin.

"I could take you here. Right now." He pressed again, now fully hard as he took Shion's free hand and placed it on the wall, keeping it in place with his.

"I could stretch you open." Akira thrusted forward, searching out friction for his leaking cock. "Fuck you senseless." Hips bucking once more. Shion tried again to move but the other was too heavy.

"Go to hell."

Akira huffed out air in an attempt to laugh.

"Such a dirty little mouth. Maybe I should make better use of it." Just the thought of Shion on his knees, stretching his pink lips to accommodate him made Akira shiver. He grabbed Shion by the hair and tugged at the white strands, pulling his head back and exposing his neck. Hot tongue flickered over the pink scar, biting down on it. Shion felt dirty, this was getting out of hand, he had to think of something, anything to get him to stop. Taking a deep breath to steady his voice he spoke.

"Do you know Takeshi?"

Akira immediately seized grinding against him, pulling away. Shion could finally breathe now that the other was off him.

"How do you know that name?" For the first time Shion saw Akira genuinely surprised, his stance betraying him as a flicker of concern flew behind his eyes but was quickly drowned in those icy greens.

"Well I guess I got my answer." And then it struck him. Shion almost felt dizzy just at the thought. For once he wished he could just slip into that state of trance where everything seemed so clear and he could just get the answers he needed even by force because this was all too much to take in.

"Did you… did you _sent_ Nezumi to Takeshi.?" Just mouthing it and Shion felt at the verge of going into a frenzy. He knew that it had been Nezumi's choice. He was an adult and he had fucked up. Big time but now was paying the price for it but sending him as a wrapped present to the wolf's den did not help. Shion could take what Akira did to him, it still angered him but when it came to Nezumi he could just completely lose control. Wanted to punish anyone who would lay a hand on him. He honestly didn't know he had such dark feeling in him that manifested in such a way but he could not help it. It was like trying to punch through water, all you managed to do was tire yourself and startle even more the water. So, he just let it take him, drown in it.

Before he knew it, Shion felt his knuckles crack against Akira's cheek. He felt numb, no pain on his hand hitting on bone.

Akira was now furious. He grabbed Shion by the shoulders and pulled him down as he simultaneously brought up his knee, driving it in his stomach.

All the air gashed out of Shion as his arms, reflexively wrapped around himself.

"Get out!" Akira shouted. This had gotten out of hand really quick.

Shion grunted as oxygen flowed through his lung again although it felt like inhaling flames.

"Now!"

With that Shion decided it was best to leave. He had already gotten more than what he'd bargained for.

Akira slammed his hand on a desk when the other was gone. How the hell did Shion know about Takeshi? Was it Nezumi that finally told him? Or maybe… No. What were the odds? Akira was seeing red just at the hint of it. Felt like he had been played with and oh he despised that.

It was time he had a little chat with Ryo.

Shion still hurt as he made his way to the Theatrical department of the campus. If memory served him correct, Nezumi still had half an hour of lecture. Shion decided to wait in the hallway, he was mentally and physically too tired to go anywhere else and he did not want to be alone right now, fought as hard as he could not to think about Akira's breath across his skin, the ghost of his weight still lingering on his back. Made him sick. He pressed his back against the wall and slid to the floor, resting his temples against the cold surface desperately trying to cool off his head. _Akira sent Nezumi to Takeshi and was somehow involved with the drugs_. The scenario played in his head repeatedly until the door of the classroom opened and a flow of students rushed out.

Nezumi caught Shion with the corner of his eye sitting on the floor, vacant stare in his eye. Something was not right.

"Shion? Hey, are you alright?" he tried to mask his concern as he helped Shion up who just threw himself at Nezumi, hugging him tight, fighting back tears.

"It's ok." Nezumi caressed his hair, heart clenching, as people eyed them suspiciously. "Do you want to go back to my place?" Shion didn't answer, simply nodded as he rested his head on Nezumi's shoulder.

Once home, Shion sat on a chair not speaking while Nezumi brought him some water.

"What happened?"

Shion took a sip, it was refreshing, helped recover his voice.

"I'll tell you only if you promise me you'll act civilised."

Nezumi did not like the sound of that. He bit his lip as he considered but Shion didn't give him any room for debate.

"Promise me."

"Ok, ok I promise."

Recalling the events was the last thing he wanted to do but he felt the need to tell someone and more importantly he did not want to lie to Nezumi. And so, he told him everything and the more he spoke the more he could tell Nezumi was fighting back his anger. Clamping and relaxing his hand into a fist.

When Shion was done talking, Nezumi quietly got up and headed for the door with Shion rushing behind him.

"Where are you going?!"

"To bash his head in the floor."

"That's your way of being civilised?"

"Oh trust me, I will be doing him a favour ending this quickly."

"Nezumi, stop. You promised me. Just, just please stay here with me. We'll deal with it another time. Please."

Nezumi closed his eyes to try and relax. He had to put aside his wants right now and stay with Shion, he knew all too well what it meant to be forced into something without your consent. But because he knew exactly how it felt, it made him all the more enraged, could feel the blood boil in his veins at the thought of Akira pinning Shion against a wall and having his way with him.

"Nezumi…" Shion was too weary to fight, if Nezumi decided to leave he did not have the strength to stop him. Nezumi must have sensed this and with one last effort to subside his anger turned and took Shion hand, leading him to bed.

He lay down and motioned Shion to come over who went along without any sign of joy. Usually, if Nezumi made such a gesture Shion would be smiling brighter than the sun but now he was so beaten down that he just lay there and curled up next to Nezumi, pressing his face against his chest. Nezumi wrapped his arms around the other, was sure Shion could hear his heart beat fast in his chest. He never knew how much it would hurt to see the other so defeated.

They both lay there for hours until sleep finally took them.

Two days passed since the incident. Shion was still shaken up but was dealing better than he expected so he didn't complain and just buried himself in his studies. The news didn't report either of a drama student being arrested for bashing somebody's head in so Nezumi must have kept his promise although he wasn't sure for how long that was going to last. Had it not been for Nezumi that day Shion didn't know if he'd actually come out of it with all his mind still intact.

 _DNA comes in 3 forms, A-DNA, B-DNA and Z-DNA, the latter being the only left-handed helix. Z-DNA can-._ Shion was interrupted by the violent vibration of his phone ringing. He smiled when he saw who it was.

"Hey sweetie! How are you?"

"Hello mom. I'm… ok. You?"

"Happy to hear your voice. How are your studies going?"

"So far so good. Lot of work but I'm managing."

"I'm glad to hear that. I just wanted to let you know that someone from your secretary called about some missing information on your file."

"Missing information? I'm sure I had provided them with all the necessary information."

"Apparently a home address was missing. But you don't have to worry about it, I took care of it. I just wanted to let you know."

"Oh ok. That is a bit weird but thank you nonetheless. How is the bakery going?"

"It's getting busier everyday but I can't complain."

"I'm glad to hear that." Shion was suddenly struck by an idea.

"Hey mom. I was thinking maybe this Friday I come visit and stay for the weekend."

"Yes! Of course!" Karan sounded happy and Shion could feel her smile from ear to ear.

"There is one thing though, I would like to ask you."

"Anything."

"Would you mind if I brought a friend with me to stay with us for the weekend?"

"Oh my! You have a friend!?" she joked

"Hey!"

"Of course, you can! I'd love to meet them."

"Great! I'm excited for you to meet him." Shion was nervous and happy at the idea. This would be the perfect occasion to leave the city and just get away from everything for a few days. All he needed to do was convince that idiot of his.

"Oh and speaking of friends. Safu has been mailing me and asking about you. She says you haven't answered her messages in a month! Are you sure everything is ok."

Shion hesitated for a moment. He couldn't speak to his mom about any of this.

"Y-yeah, I've been really busy. I'll apologise to her. How is she doing?"

"Well you would know if you'd answer her! She is fine, enjoying her studies in Europe."

"I see. I'm happy for her. Anyways! I'll see you this Friday."

"See you then, love you dear."

"Love you too mom."

The movie ended and the end titles started playing, disappearing one after another at the top of the screen. Shion closed his laptop as he turned to face Nezumi.

"Now that's what I call a good movie!" Nezumi grinned.

"It was ok I guess."

"Ok? Shion! Are you sure we watched the same thing?!"

"Ok ok it was terrific!" Shion got up and grabbed his phone sitting next to Nezumi. "Are you free tomorrow?"

"I have a 2 hour class in the morning but after that I'm free why?" Shion looked a bit disappointed.

"Oh. No never mind."

"Shiom. Tell me, you know how much I hate that. Finish what you were about to say."

"I'm going to go visit my mother in Ichihara and was wondering if you wanted to come along for the weekend. It would be the occasion for you to finally meet her."

Nezumi thought about it for a while. He wasn't very keen on meting family members but the idea of leaving the city for the weekend was very tempting.

"Sure, why not."

"But you have class…"

"I can skip it."

"No, I can't ask you to do that."

"You're not, I'm telling you I will. Besides it's an acting class I think I have that skill pretty well covered."

"But-"

"No buts, look I'll prove it to you."

Nezumi got up and faced away, when he turned again, his eyes were dark. He started improvising, pretending to be angry but then abruptly stopped, grief was written all over his face. Shion had to admit he was very good. Emotions changed from one to another with such ease. Finally, Nezumi approached him slowly, his stance had changed, more relaxed but filled with an air of confidence. He leaned over Shion, giving him his most seductive look, lips parted and curving into a small smile when he saw how Shion started to blush. The red in his cheeks only increasing with Nezumi only inches away from his face.

"How was that?" Nezumi asks in a sultry voice, Shion could feel every last word brush against his skin. He had to clear his throat before speaking.

"That was…um… very convincing."

Nezumi pulled away with a victorious smile. "So, where do we meet and what time?"

"I'll text you the address now. We'll rent a car and I'll drive us there so we don't have to rely on trains all the time."

"Wait. You can drive?!"

"Yes, I can drive! Don't act so surprised you idiot!"

"Oh this will be fun!"

Shion rolled his eyes and sent Nezumi the address attached with a map to the rental car company.

Nezumi's phone lit up as he received the information on his LINE. "Shion, just the address would have sufficed."

"Well excuse me for making your life easier!" Before Nezumi put back his phone, something caught Shion's attention.

"Nezumi?"

"Yes?"

"What was that?"

Nezumi followed Shion's gaze to his phone screen. He smiled.

"What is what dear?"

"That!" Shion took the drama student's phone and shoved it in his face. Embarrassment rising to his cheeks once again.

When Nezumi received the message from Shion, it had lit up to reveal that Shion was listed in his contacts as "Innocent small bean" accompanied by a picture of him sleeping shirtless, mouth a bit open and a small line of drool drying on the side of his mouth.

"Oh this? Cute, right?"

Shion didn't know where to begin. That Innocent small bean was apparently the nickname he didn't know he had or the fact that Nezumi had actually put a picture of him in his contacts. A gesture though that Shion had not anticipated and made his feel giddy. Despite the fact that the picture he chose was humiliating.

"First of all, it's not cute. Delete it immediately and secondly, I never drool!"

"Well you did this time. Don't know if you recall, but you were very tired after last time's _activities_."

By now Shion's face was competing with his eyes for which was redder with Nezumi bursting out laughing at his reaction, all the meanwhile holding his phone out of reach from a desperate Shion trying to take it from him and delete all evidence.

"Fine keep it! I'll just change your name to Drama Queen. Very befitting."

"Oh please, at least I'm a queen!"

Shion couldn't help but laugh at that.

Nezumi met up with Shion at 07.00 in front of the rental office. The sun had just risen and the sky still shown red. Dew covered the grass and a light chill lingered in the air from the previous night, refusing to let go.

Time passed and the two enjoyed each other's company in silence. As they reached closer to the sea, the breeze carried with it the smell of the ocean. Seagulls cold be heard in the distance, circling high above them as they rode the air currents.

"Have you ever taken the Aqua line?" Shion broke the silence.

"No, never. It's huge." Nezumi's eyes widened as they made their way across it stopping for a few minutes at Umihotaru for Shion to stretch his legs and purchase some snacks for the rest of the trip.

"I've always been more of a forest person but I have to admit this is nice too." Nezumi was resting his arms on the metallic rails as he looked out to the horizon, watching cargo ships sail in the distance. His leather jacket stuck to the metal from the humidity and his hair blew in the wind, the sun hitting directly on those slate strands giving them a dark blue hue.

Shion couldn't keep his eyes off the beautiful shades that played with the light.

"My mom and I used to go to the sea each summer when I was a kid. I love how open it is, the sand between your feet and the sea salt sticking to your skin. We should go one time."

"Why did you stop going?" Although he could already guess the answer.

"Kids can be mean but teenagers are worse."

"Then let's go together one day. We make a pretty good team."

Shion looked bitter, remembering how Nezumi got those scars.

"Come on now, don't give me that look." He sounded a bit annoyed.

"Sorry… but yeah let's go. I'm sure I'd kick your ass in sandcastle building!"

"Huh! Challenge accepted!"

They made their way back to the car and continued under the tunnel of the Tokyo Aqua Line. Once out the other side, both squinted from the sun's glare, their eyes adjusting again from artificial to natural light. Shion decided to turn on the radio at a random station for the rest of the trip. However, when the song started playing both he and Nezumi looked at each other in surprise.

 _I don't like the drugs but the drugs like me. Don't like the drugs, the drugs..._

Shion hurriedly tried to press all the buttons on the radio to switch it off while Nezumi snorted in an attempt not to laugh at the irony of the whole situation.

It was close to noon when Shion brought the car to a stop in front of a small bakery that also served as a café, with a terrace giving at the back.

"I thought we were going to your place."

"Later, this is my mom's bakery, I thought we'd surprise her now."

"Wait what now!?" Nezumi was not mentally prepared for this. Should he have brought a gift? He didn't know how these things worked. What was he going to say? "Hi, I'm your son's junkie boyfriend" didn't really cut it. As he stepped out of the car he made sure his white and black sleeves T-shirt covered his arm. It was still bruised and not the most pleasant sight in the world.

The small bell at the top corner of the door frame rang as Shion stepped inside.

"Sweetheart! I wasn't expecting you till this evening! What a wonderful surprise." Karan rushed from behind the counter to go and catch her son in a warm embrace.

"We'd thought it's be better to surprise you instead!" Shion returned the hug, smile on his face.

"Did you grow taller?"

"No mom, you're always asking the same thing each time I come over."

"Beansprout." Nezumi let out as he supposedly cleared his throat.

Shion glared at him. "And that would be Nezumi. Nezumi, this is my mother, Karan."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Nezumi stretched out his hand to greet her but was surprised by being pulled in a hug from Karan.

"The pleasure is all mine! Shion met someone at university! I never thought this day would come!"

"Hey! Is this a "Bash Shion" convention?!"

"I like her." Nezumi murmured to Shion. Looks like he had stressed over nothing, these two were already kicking it off.

"I just made some cherry cake, come sit inside and I will bring you some!"

"Oh you're in for a treat!" Shion grinned at Nezumi as he took him by the hand and led him to the terrace.

Nezumi had never gulped down food in such vigour and speed as he did with this cake. Shion just stared at him in sheer surprise while Karan beamed with satisfaction.

The night had settled in, the sky above them shown with the stars, their brightness not concealed by the city lights. Shion showed Nezumi the house. It was cosy, with wooden floors and a brick wall in the kitchen. The warm yellow lights gave it a calming aura, the aroma of freshly baked cake lingered in the air. Shion led Nezumi up the wooden staircase, the steps creaking under their weight as they made their way to Shion's old room at the top floor. It was an attic converted into a room, the ceiling inclining to one side until it gave to a big window looking out at the back garden where Karan was now sitting in her chair, reading her book as she let the boys rest for the night.

A desk lay close to the window with a telescope to its right, set and ready to gaze at the stars. The bed was placed across a library, dusted with time and filled with scientific books.

Nezumi walked around, inspecting the place as Shion stood by the door frame watching him. It was so surreal having him here, in this very room where he grew up. His heart wanted to burst from happiness. The drama student came to a stop in front of the library and shook his head disapprovingly.

"What is it?"

"Shion. You're the smartest person I know. Don't get me wrong science is important but look here." He pointed at the books. "No literature, no art. Take your head out of the books Shion….and shove it right back into art or literature books!" He walked over to Shion. "Perspective Shion! Perspective! Art teaches you to perceive the world differently. Take dancing for example, my awkward ball of white fluff. You might see it as an awkward social way for people meet or exercise. What do I see? A way of expression, communication. Perspective Shion! Remember that."

Nezumi pulled out his phone, set the volume to max and pressed play. Shion felted himself being pulled in by the other and ending up between his arms. Nezumi placed his arm on Shion's waste while taking his other hand in his. Shion automatically placed his right hand on Nezumi's shoulder.

"Are you serious?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

"I don't know how to dance Nezumi!" The music started playing. First came a lonely cello, it's deep notes filling the room but soon it was accompanied by two violins.

"It's high time you learned." Nezumi started dancing with Shion looking down at his feet and stepping on Nezumi who grunted. He felt like a sack of potatoes being dragged around compared to Nezumi's fluid motions.

"Don't stare at your feet. Look at me and just feel the music. Follow me."

Shion took a final glance at his stumbling feet before bringing his gaze on those grey eyes pinned on him. Shion, gulped down a lump in his throat. Nezumi had such grace, his movements flowing with easy as he swirled Shion. The world spinning, objects merging into each other until he came to a halt once more.

The light above them cast their shadows out the window, and into the garden. Karan was smiling, she could hear the music while watching the two dancing dark figures before her sway in rhythm.

The song started to die out, notes falling deeper as Nezumi dipped Shion to one side, supporting his weight with one hand. They were both breathing fast. Nezumi could feel Shion's hot breath against his skin, the thrumming of his heart against his fingertips as if he were actually holding it. Red eyes, searched his face for something, an action? Three little words? He didn't know. He smiled softly as he pulled him back up on his feet the moment the song ended.

The weekend flew by quicker than any of them wanted to. Karan was sitting with Shion in the living room while Nezumi was taking a shower.

"How did you two meet?"

Oh boy. Shion hadn't thought about what he should say.

"He uh… he helped me out in a difficult situation." It seemed so far away, that first time they met.

Karan looked worried but didn't push it. She knew that if there was more to it, Shion would have told her.

"Hhmm I can't believe my boy is in love."

"Yeah… Wait What?! N-no. It's not what you think!" Shion was so startle by the statement that he jumped from his spot to face his mother.

"Shion, love. Do you really think I didn't notice? You're practically radiating like the sun when you're next to him."

Shion felt his face burn like the sun. He sighed. "I guess there is no hiding it from you then."

Karan smiled as she shook her head. "How long have you been together?"

Shion felt a pang in his chest at that. "It's uh, it's complicated."

Karan frowned as she examined her son's face.

"I am going to take a wild guess here and correct me if I'm wrong. You confessed but he hasn't answered you…yet."

Shion was looking at her in shock. "How the heck…"

"Let's just call it mother's instinct."

Shion had a pained smile on his face, the weight he felt in his chest now suffocating him. It ate at him from the inside out, even if he told himself it was ok, he didn't care. It was all a lie because what other choice did he have?

"He loves you too you know?" Shion faced his mother with a questioning look. "From the little time I got to spend with him, I can tell he's not the type to freely express his true feeling even if he is outgoing."

"You can't know that."

"Shion, listen to me. Nezumi is a good actor but not as good as he thinks he is." She placed her hand on Shion's leg, tender look in her eyes. "Don't you think I noticed how he looks at you when he thought I wasn't paying attention to you? His eyes might as well be gleaming. Or how he is always watching out for you? Yesterday when we went to the festival and you tripped and nearly fell because you tend to be clumsy, Nezumi grabbed you and stopped your fall but don't think I didn't notice his hand lingering at your lower back after that. He cares but shows it in a way that looks dismissive. No normal friend would do that."

Shion was left speechless. He had noticed all those things yes but he never believed they meant something more.

"Just give him some time and I'm sure he'll come around to saying it."

Shion nodded, hoping that his mother was right.

"Honestly I'm glad that got out of the way. I didn't know how to bring it up."

"I know." She winked at him.

"I'll go check if he needs anything and pack my stuff, we should leave in an hour or so."

Shion got up and headed to the bathroom. He lightly knocked on the door.

"Do you need anything? Are you decent?"

"Yeah."

Shion opened the door and walked in. The minute he stepped inside the steams stuck to his clothes, damping them but that wasn't his concern. He slammed the door shut while whisper/shouting "Nezumi! I thought you said you were decent!"

"I am. I'm a decent person or so I want to believe. You didn't specify." Nezumi stood by the sink, brushing his long dark hair that fell a bit lower than his shoulders, completely naked. The dark strands, covered some of the burn marks but Shion could still see the rest on his lower back. He had to drag his eyes off him.

"I-I'll just step outside. Call if you need anything."

"I do, since you're here could you brush the back of my hair?"

"Really?!" Shion sounded thrilled.

"Yeah, but don't get used to it. It's only because you happen to be here." What a liar he was. Deep inside, his stomach felt like someone had opened a jar of butterflies and poured them in.

Shion walked up behind him and took the brush from his hair, slowly passing through velvet long hair, trying to be as gentle as possible. Nezumi caught a glimpse of Shion's expression at the foggy mirror. He was so concentrated at the task, so content. Good, like this he wouldn't notice how his lips caught into a small smile.

The house felt empty after the boys left. Karan knew that there was more to the story of how these two met and that Nezumi was a peculiar individual but all she cared to know is that he cared for her son.

Another normal Monday, another day at the bakery. Sunrise was still an hour away but the ovens were up and running. Karan didn't think this day would be special. Why would it? In this small town everything flowed quietly like a stream passing through a forest. Once everything was prepared, she went and turned the open sign at the door, visible to the future customers.

Not an hour passed since the opening and the doorbell rang, announcing the first customer.

"Good morning! Welc-…." Karan dropped the loaf of bread she was holding. In a matter of minutes her adrenaline spiked red and all air abandoned her.

"You…"

"I'm homered that you remember me." He answered in is gruff voice.

"What do you want?"

"Oh, nothing really. Just curious to see where you finally settled down. It took me quite some time to track you down. I'll give you that." He took a muffin form the basket and bit into it. "Mmm tasty."

"Leave. Or I'll call-"

"Or you'll call who? Please do. I am dying to have my suspicions confirmed." Leaning against the counter, pompous smirk on his face as he pushed back a red strand of hair that fell out of its place behind his ear.

Karan bit at her lip. How did he find out? After all these years. Why was he back?

"I'll be seeing you around Karan. Don't become a stranger again."

Takeshi waved her goodbye while exiting the shop, leaving a startle and scared Karan behind.

This was a good day he thought. This was a perfect day.

 _I have to thank my friend for the nickname "Innocent small bean" because apparently that's my nickname from now on. It had me tearing up from laughter and so I had to make Nezumi use it for Shion. It just suits him so well!  
Nezumi has a picture of a sleeping, drooling Shion on his phone. Let's just appreciate that, shall we?_


	21. Chapter 21

**And The Snakes Start To Sing**

 **Part 1**

 _Hello! Wow it's been ages... I truly am sorry for that. Uni, work, exams and thesis work had me as their bitch so I really didn't have time for writing or anything else for that matter. Plus anxiety decided to drop by and say hello so yeah, fun times!  
Aaaaanyways. The new chapter is up. God it's been more than a year I've been writing this story and I have to say we are nearing the end.  
Thank you all for still reading ! Enjoy :D_

The smoke danced in irregular patterns as it rose from the tip of the cigarette as Akira took another drag. The ashtray next to him had already 4 smothered out, an indication that his nerves were getting the better of him. Soon Ryo would be passing by the clinic and Akira wasn't going to let him leave until he got answers.

When Ryo finally entered the room, he knew something was off. Akira seemed more distant than usual, his eyes piercing cold. It made his stomach turn and an unsettling feel wash over him.

"Take a seat." Akira said in a n icy tone while dragging a chair against the tile floor.

"Hello to you too." Ryo eyed him from the corner of his eyes as he sat across Akira who was leaning against his office desk.

"So, are you gonna tell me why you dragged me all the way here at this time of the night if we aren't going to fuck?"

"Tonight we'll play a little game, where I ask the questions and you answer honestly. Fail to do show and I will carve that pretty little face off your head. And it would really be a shame to ruin such a beauty." Akira put out his cigarette and blew out the remaining smoke.

Ryo's face had stated to lose colour at the sudden threat. Turned out he was right. Something was terribly wrong. Just his luck.

"What the actual fuck Akira?"

Akira didn't budge, still avoiding direct eye contact with Ryo. "Question number one." He took a scalpel off a nearby tray and lightly scrapped the surface of his desk. Ryo's eyes followed every move. How the blade scraped the surface, causing splinters to fly about.

"Do you know Shion?" Now Akira finally locked their eyes and Ryo wish he hadn't cause he could see the anger boiling behind those ice cold greens. A thick and eerie silence had settled over them.

Ryo honestly believed that Akira could hear his heartbeat from where he sat at how hard it was beating in his chest. Everything was happening so fast.

"I-ah-" his voice was dry, mouth gaping like a fish.

"Answer me!" Akira raised his voice. Knuckles turning white around the handle of the scalpel.

Ryo couldn't see a way out of this. He would have to tell him because he wasn't willing to try and find out just how serious Akira was with his threats.

"Yeah, I know him."

"How?" Was the only thing Akira offered. Ryo could see the muscles in his neck strain as Akira tried to keep it together.

 _Shit!_ Ryo couldn't say it. How could he admit to knowing Shion through Nezumi? Akira would lose it if he found out they knew each other. He wasn't stupid, he could connect the dots and see that they were all connected; Ryo, Nezumi, Takeshi. What a fucking mess this was. How the hell did Akira find out? This wasn't supposed to go this way. Ryo huffed out a small laugh. When did anything go his way really?

Akira noticed that and turned his full attention to Ryo. "You find this amusing?"

Silence. Ryo just stared at him. He looked calm on the outside but his mind was running at full speed trying to come up with the scenario that didn't end with him adopting the nickname Scarface or worse.

"How do you know Shion?" Akira repeated the question, only now he was inches away from the other's face. Ryo could smell the cigarette on his breath, the cool feel of steel against his skin as Akira brought the blade against his cheek.

Akira was not the type to hesitate and get rough but something inside him this time just couldn't go through with it. Had it been anyone else in that spot and they would be leaving minus an ear or even finger, surgically removed. But not Ryo, he could not fathom the idea of going through with it even if his brain was screaming at him to go at it. This only frustrated him even further.

"Looks like the threat of physical pain doesn't do much to persuade you. Why am I not surprised… Let's try something else then, shall we? I am guessing Takeshi doesn't know about our little… meetings, so…" Akira walked behind the chair and rested his weight on the arm supports, he leaned in so his lips barely brushed Ryo's ear. His voice deep, almost a whisper.

"How about you tell me how you know Shion and I'll make sure our encounters stay a secret."

Cold sweat ran over Ryo, nails digging into the subtle flesh of his palm as he tightened his hand into a fist. His throat felt like it had been scrubbed with sandpaper. Ryo bit into his cheek to the point where he tasted the metallic tang on his tongue.

"My patience is running thin…"

 _Shit. Fuck._ This was bullshit _. You really outdid yourself, didn't you?_ Ryo thought to himself, he tried to figure a way out of this, he tried to understand how Akira had found out but his brain would not cooperate, he felt as if each thought, each attempt to form any coherent sentence drained all the energy out of him. His mind devoid of any clear thoughts. But even then, Ryo knew he'd rather deal with Akira than have to face Takeshi.

He mastered all the energy he had left, hated himself a bit more than yesterday. Took a deep breath.

"Nezumi."

Ryo could feel Akira stiffen beside him even if he couldn't fully see him. Heard the sharp inhale of air and then… laughter? Was Akira actually laughing?

The med student came into view once more, a twisted smile on his face as he glared at Ryo.

"You mean to tell me you know Shion through Nezumi?" Ryo just nodded.

"Just help me out here Ryo… How the FUCK DO YOU KNOW NEZUMI?" It seemed Akira had reached his breaking point. His shout echoed in the room, shredding the eerie silence that had settled into tiny little pieces that jabbed at Ryo.

Before Ryo could reluctantly answer, because he'd been lying if it didn't worry him seeing Akira like this who was always this composed, Akira spoke again through bared teeth.

"Wait wait." He lightly massaged the side of his temples as if to ease out an onslaught of a headache. "Nezumi, Takeshi and you… Call me crazy but I can't shake off the feeling that you all know each other…"

Ryo averted his gaze. Akira didn't need a verbal confirmation to know he was right. He scoffed as he kneeled in front of Ryo, grabbing him by the jaw to lock their eyes. Ryo prided himself for being able to read people and staring at those stone-cold greens turned his stomach. He could tell Akira was angry but also confused and determined to get to the bottom of this.

"So how does this work? Please enlighten me."

Ryo stared back into Akira. There was no chance in hell he would say anything else. He would not betray Nezumi. And he didn't want to cross Takeshi either because he knew all too well what that meant.

"You can either kill me or let me go but you won't get another word out of me."

Akira whistled. "Look at all that devotion. What a good pup you are." He ruffled Ryo's hair as he got up, making some of his golden locks fall and hang above his eyes.

"Who are you that devoted to? Takeshi or Nezumi? I could go and ask either of them. I would especially enjoy beating the truth out of the latter."

At that Ryo darted a menacing look at Akira. Nails scrapping into his jeans to the point of ripping into the old fabric.

Unfortunately for Ryo, Akira was sharp and observative catching quickly on the light shift in body language at his last remark.

"So it's for Nezumi…"

Ryo tried to hide his surprise but it didn't seem like he was doing a good job in the state he was in.

"What is it with him that has everyone eating out of his hand?" There was spite in his voice as he addressed Ryo.

"What is so special about that cocky junkie? He really gets under my skin. Maybe next time I should slip in a little rat poison in his dose…"

"Lay a finger on him I swear I will-"

"You'll what? Please do tell… I didn't have you for the impulsive type to lash out like that Ryo… If I didn't know any better I'd say you were…" Akira didn't finish his sentence. Eyes widened as if he was struck by lightning with realisation.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me. You're in love with him aren't you?" Akira didn't know why he felt a pang in his gut while mouthing these words, felt rage and annoyance at the same time. Why the hell did he feel betrayed? There was absolutely no ground for such emotions to grow. God, he detested this. Seeing Ryo's face turn white, his thins lips perched between teeth, chewing away at soft skin. He never wanted to hurt and cherish someone so much at the same time.

Akira took a few minutes to collect his thoughts which gave Ryo the time to settle his breathing and let go of a breath he didn't even know he'd been holding.

The med student ran his fingers through thick raven black locks as he tried to process all this information. He would have to tread more carefully from here on out. He lit another cigarette and took a long drag, before passing it to Ryo who took it without hesitation, enjoying the burning feel it was accompanied by.

"I will let you walk out of here and without saying a word to Takeshi on one condition." Akira sounded dead serious now, no waver in his voice.

"And what would that be?" Ryo never took his eyes off the other as he approached.

"You will owe me… I might come to collect the favour, tomorrow, in a month even in a year. Whenever it is, you will have to do as I say, when I say and no questions asked. Do you understand?"

"What if I say no?"

A smirk spread across Akira.

"Then Takeshi founds out and I am pretty sure he won't be as forgiving."

"If you do that, he will also come after you."

"Oh don't worry love, I know how to cover up after myself. Plus don't forget for who you are doing all of this." He gestured around thin air as to make a point. "Do you really think Takeshi won't go after Nezumi? For now he is just playing around but I am certain you know how he gets when he's done playing games…"

All this time Akira could feel Ryo's burning hot gaze upon him as if the other man was mentally throwing daggers at him.

For a moment Ryo seemed to consider his options but when he spoke his voice was placid, it doesn't falter.

"I'll owe you. But you better keep your end of the bargain. Just know that my patience has limits as well and I'm not afraid to get my hands dirty Akira." Ryo left the threat float in the room like the smoke he blew out on Akira's face before dropping the cigarette on the floor and headed to the door. Akira wasn't the only one that could make threats and Ryo felt like a trapped animal at this moment, his back against a wall. However, just like a cornered animal, he wasn't afraid to bite back and fight if push comes to shove.

The underground car park was dimly lit, a broken light flickered in the distance summoning the shadows to dance around it at its crazy rhythm. Akira liked the cool air against his skin, anything was better than the hot and heavy atmosphere above him. As he walked towards the elevator that led to the ground floor, his footsteps echoed throughout the entire area, covering any other sound that mind be heard.

Up ahead was a turn that wasn't under direct light making it darker than the rest of the car park. Akira made the turn and before he could reach for his house keys, a cold metal wire was suddenly wrapped around his throat, sucking all life out of him.

Akira gasped, trying to move and free himself but the more he tried the harder the grip became. The harsh wire digging in deeper into his flesh with the friction caused by his attempt to escape. His lungs screamed for air as he desperately tried to breathe in but in vain.

"Sssshhh the more you struggle the quicker you'll lose consciousness." The voice came from behind him, a hint a pleasure masked it. Akira stopped thrashing around. He brought his hands down from where they had unconsciously moved to grab at the others hands only to find none.

When he relaxed as much as he allowed himself, the wire around his neck loosened. Air rushed back in his burning lungs. Eyes teary and vision blurry.

"W-who-" When he tried to speak a sharp pain shot through his throat. He wanted to ask who the hell this asshole was but the pain was too much.

"Listen _very_ carefully because I am only going to say this once." The stagers voice sounded even closer now, his breath brushing Akira's ear with every word he spoke. He sounded familiar. Akira looked around but could only get a glimpse of a black leather glove close to his throat.

"Try to do anything like that again to Shion and I swear…"

 _Nezumi_. Akira's anger flared. That son of a bitch.

"I swear that the next time you try _anything_ like that, I won't loosen my grip." As if to make sure Akira got the message, Nezumi applied pressure again cutting off Akira's oxygen supply for a few seconds.

"Nod twice if you understood."

God Akira wanted to crush that rat under his boot. Despite that, he nodded seeming he didn't have much of a choice. The next moment, Akira was on his knees gasping for air, one hand one the cold concrete floor, the other around his bruised neck. Slowly he got up, steadying himself against a wall as blood rushed to his head making him lightheaded, the whole word spinning and blurring together. He looked around but Nezumi was nowhere to be seen.

By the time Nezumi reached his destination he was out of breath. He had kept his promise and stayed with Shion that night. That time had passed though and Nezumi did not forget and most importantly he seldomly forgave.

He knew that talking to Akira would get him nowhere and so he decided to take matters into his own hands. He's be lying if he said he hadn't enjoyed the rush of adrenaline at that moment. It was as close as to being high as he could get and he'd take anything right now.

Before entering the apartment, he fixed his hair and grabbed the food from his backpack. He hopped it was still warm.

"Hey. I brought food!"

"There you are! You texted me an hour ago that you'd be here soon with food. An hour Nezumi! We clearly have different definitions of "soon"."

"It looks like I have spoiled your royal ass. Be grateful that I even brought you food!" Nezumi feigned offense as he made his way to Shion's couch where the other was sitting and laid the food on the coffee table.

Shion leaned forward to open the plastic bag in which the food containers were wrapped, when he did his hands got covered in oil and juices from the food that had leaked out.

"Oh what the hell! Nezumi, is this supposed to be some kind of prank? It's a mess!"

Nezumi looked his way to see that indeed half the food had been spilled out of the plastic containers and into the bag making it look like a bomb had set off in there.

"Oh shit, sorry! I had to ran to catch the bus." Half of it was true, he did have to run but Nezumi was not going to tell Shion why. He knew the other would be furious.

"I'll clean it up." Nezumi took some kitchen paper and helped Shion clean up the mayhem that consisted of their food.

"I guess we can still eat what's left." Shion said as he licked the food of his fingers.

"Sure we can." Nezumi smirked and took Shion's hand to lick at the remainder of the sauce. Shion blinked in surprise at the sudden gesture.

"Now, this almost feels like it was planned all along."

Nezumi laughed. "For once it wasn't but I saw a chance and I took it."

Shion pulled his hand free and smacked the back of Nezumi's head.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"You're an idiot."

"Yeah but I'm your idiot." With that Nezumi went back to unpacking the food leaving an even more stunned Shion behind. Had he just? Did Shion hear correct? Nezumi had referred to him as "his". It was probably the first and last time that Nezumi would imply something like that but Shion didn't care, he just committed to branding this moment in his memory.

Shion could have sworn he saw Nezumi smile before tuning to go back to the task at hand making his heart flatter. He couldn't help but give himself hope. Maybe his mom had been right all along.

Karan paced up and down in her living room, nervously chewing at her bottom lip. The last couple of nights had been harsh. She couldn't sleep and barely ate. It felt like her skin crawled at the thought of Takeshi. How had he found her? After all these years. Did he know about Shion? He must, otherwise why appear now all of a sudden? The thought was enough to have her stomach clench tight like the Gordian knot and her heart race at an alarming rate.

She forced herself to sit down and attempt to calm down. With an effort to stop her hands from trembling due the lack of food and exhaustion, she took out her phone and went to the contact list. When see found the one she was looking for the froze. What was she thinking? They hadn't talked in almost a decade.

Karan stared at the number for what felt like hours, which might as well have been the case because the room was now dark and the sun had sat, only a street lamp cast it's white light in the living room .

She felt at a loss. Calling now would drag her right back in. Even worse, Shion would get involved too and that was what she had tried to avoid for years. Now Shion would learn the truth and who knew what damage that would cause. But really, what choice did she have? Takeshi had discovered her and she knew how ruthless he was. Whatever, the reason of his return only meant trouble.

Karan took a deep breath and pressed the green button. A few seconds later and the phone was ringing. Time felt like it had stopped, each second felt like it was stretched to minutes, hours. Each ring made her heart stop and start again when no one answered.

She was about to hang up when the person on the other side answered. Karan froze. He sounded the same even after all these years, maybe his voice was just a little bit deeper and coarser.

"Hello. It's been a while."

"Indeed. Why have you called?"

"I- Takeshi has found me. I don't know how. Which means that he probably knows about…Shion."

Silence.

"Hello? Are you still there?"

"I will take care of this."

"Wait, I need to know if Shion will be-" the phone call ended before Karan could finish.

"I need to know if he will be alright." She sobbed in her hands as tears pushed their way free.

The office was exceptionally quiet even for this time of the night. The room was spacious with a thick Persian carpet spread in front of a fire place. Two arm chairs were facing towards it. On the right hand side a library served as a wall, shelves housing a variety of books. Opposite to it was glass window giving out to panoramic view of the city lights. His office lay in between, a mahogany desk polished so well it could be used as mirror.

The Japanese whiskey he had been enjoying had turned foul tasting in his mouth the moment the call had ended. He always knew that this day would come but that didn't mean he wished otherwise. Takeshi had always been a thorn in his side but the man was efficient and knew how to ran a good business. He was an unwanted asset but an asset nonetheless.

As he got up from his chair, he took his phone to make a call, staring out the window as he waited patiently.

"Arrange a meeting. In two days from now. I want _everybody_ present."

The meeting room was full. All shareholders were eyeing each other, some discretely chatting, wondering why they had been summoned with such a short notice. The only one that didn't seem to be surprised but rather enjoyed it was Takeshi. He was two seats away from the head of the office chair that was empty as they all awaited the head of the board to arrive.

The door of office opened a few minutes later and all eyes turned to the person that entered and made his way to his seat. All men stood up and lightly bowed before sitting again. Takeshi did so too but in manner that if they didn't know him better, would be considered offensive.

"I apologise for the sudden call but we have a lot of burning matters to attend to." With his last words, he turned his head to face Takeshi as if addressing him.

Takeshi's lips caught in a small smile as he returned the gaze to a man with snow white hair which connected to the sides to a grey beard, a pair of dark red eyes piercing right through him as he sat at the head of the table.


	22. Chapter 22

**And The Snakes Start To Sing**

 **Part 2**

 _Hello! *Echoes in the far distance* By now I think you all know I suck at updates. Despite that I still can't say thank you enough for sticking around! At this point I have to say that we are close to the end of the story. I know right? After all this time! Excited?  
Anyways ! Enjoy the new chapter !_

P.s Mention of panic attacks so please read with caution.

"No! Stop! You're lying! T-this can't be true..." his voice wavered as he stood in the middle of the living room, both pair of eyes on him.

"I'm afraid it is sweety." Karan said in as calm a voice as she could master. She had never seen Shion like this. He never angered or showed so much emotion at once, but could she really blame him? After what he had just learned?

There was no denying it. The man that sat across him, white hair, a few grey strands in it that matched his beard, who now had his dark ruby red eyes on him was without a doubt… his father. He even had a pale pink scar on him similar to that of Shion's, only his started from the neck and down.

"Why did you keep this a secret from me?!"

"Shion, honey… I-I.."

"Because that's what we agreed on." A deep voice sliced through the air, turning all attention on him. "Shion, after what happened your mother had every right to take you away. I couldn't see it at the time but she was right."

Shion considered this based on the story he had just been told, one which he still had trouble believing although it did make some things more clear to him for example why he couldn't remember part of his childhood and maybe even explain why he blacks out and becomes so violent. Shion felt his head pounding, as if someone had taken a bat and gave a swing worthy of hitting a home run.

He needed time to digest all of this. Could feel his stomach turn. How do you return to a normal life when you suddenly find out that you have a father. That this said father is the head of pristine Yakuza family which rules in the Tokyo district. That when he was 3 years old, there had been an attempt to assassinate him and his family which lead Shion to witness his father executing the people that had broken in, blood splattering on him and the wall like some sort of abstract painting as Hideyoshi, his father, sliced through their necks like they were animals sent to the slaughter house. Hideyoshi hadn't seen Shion slip from his mother's embrace and ran towards the commotion only to witness all the bloodshed that would without a doubt traumatise him. Forcing his mind to completely try and erase that night in order for him to be able to function. But how can you really forget something like this? There are always a few scars left behind, and as the wall your mind put up to protect you crumbles, parts of you that you never knew existed emerge from the darkness. Leaving you confused and terrified of your own self.

And the cherry on the top? That had Shion feeling as if someone was pulling a bad joke on him, felt like he wanted to empty all his stomach's contents on the floor. To scream so loud that he wouldn't be able to speak. His father, his own flesh and blood had as a subordinate Takeshi. When Shion first heard that he started laughing. He laughed so hard it hurt. His voice the only thing echoing inside Karan's home. Both his parents had cast a concerning look at each other and then at their son as if he had completely lost it. He had sounded on the verge of being hysteric.

Shion regretted now having insisted as to why his father had shown up after all these years. Karan was forced to explain how Takeshi had appeared out of the blue after Shion and Nezumi left which caused Hideyoshi to summon everyone for a meeting as an excuse to keep an eye on Takeshi. He had kept Takeshi after the meeting was over to talk to him and imply that if he ever tried to do anything as stupid as try to take over or use people he cared about against him, he would sorely regret it. Because Hideyoshi was a ruthless man. He was patient and knew how to get what he wanted. That is why he was the head of the family. You didn't stay on top by being kind or showing compassion, remorse. The only thing he ever cared about was Karan and Shion. Even if he wanted Shion to take his place, after the incident Karan was determined to take Shion and leave. He knew there was no stopping her, once she had set her mind to something, there was no convincing her otherwise. Especially when her son's life was threatened. They had fought. Days. Weeks because Hideyoshi was not going to be made a fool. But after Karan bluntly told him that Shion had witness the massacre, that he had seen his father take the life of 5 men without flinching. That he was covered in blood when she once again found him hiding under a bed and that he could have been killed, something snapped inside Hideyoshi. He couldn't live with himself if anything ill ever came to his son. And as much as it pained him to have to part from him, knowing that Shion would grow up never knowing him, he came to terms with the fact that it was for his best.

And now here Shion was, trying his best to not lose his mind. He couldn't understand his feelings. He was angry, disappointed, happy. So many emotions surged through him like electricity coursing in his body. But these feeling started to get heavy, to haul him down. Making it hard to breathe. Smothering him. Were the walls of this room always this small? He could see his parent's mouths moving but the words never reached him. There was a dull ringing in his ears. His heart was beating so fast he might as well raise his hands to his chest to catch it before it hit the ground as it was about to rip out of his chest. His brain screamed at him to try and control his breathing but to no avail. The only thing that kept him from having a break down was the thought of silk slate hair against his fingertips and a soft calming voice singing to him.

"I-I need to go."

"Love are you ok?" Karan's voice has soaked in concern.

"I have to get out of here."

"Shion wait. We haven't finished talking." Hideyoshi made a move to hold Shion, only to have his hand slapped away from him.

"Don't touch me!" Shion shouted and ran out the door before any of his parents had time to recover from his abrupt action.

Shion made for his rented car. Got in, stated the engine and pressed on the gas as hard as the car allowed him to. He had to get away.

Nezumi sprang out of his bed from where he was asleep. It was three in the morning and despite usually being up at this time had decided to call it quits and go to sleep before he did anything stupid he'd regret later on.

With caution, not to make any sound, he quietly walked towards his door which someone was banging on. Nezumi's heart started beating fast. No good news ever came from someone trying to knock your door down at "Too fucking early o'clock". The drama student swore he would bloody murder the person was trying to wake up the dead with their loud banging.

"Who the hell is it?" he whispered/shouted once he was close enough to the door.

The noise momentarily stopped and Nezumi thought he heard "Nezzz 'pen te door." Before the banging resumed.

Nezumi had had enough of this. He opened the door ready to make a human pretzel out of the ignorant bastard only to have Shion stumbling and falling into Nezumi's arms.

"Shion?!"

"Ssssup Nez."

" "Sup Nez" very eloquent. Wait, are you drunk!?" To confirm his suspicion, Nezumi sniffed the air around the other. He reeked of alcohol. "Yeah. Definitely drunk. How did you even get here?"

Shion gave him a toothy grin while waving his car keys. Nezumi's eyes dilated faster than a cat's that notices a laser beam.

"You drove in this state? Are you crazy?! Shion for someone brilliant you sure act stupid." Nezumi accused him as he closed the door behind them and led Shion to lie in his bed.

"I drove back. Wen' to conve'ien' storrr. Drank. Don' remember where I left car. Walked here. I think?"

"You drove back from where? Shion what happened? You barely drink cider and even then you find it too much and now you willingly go get hammered?"

Shion nodded. "Wanna forget."

"Forget what?"

Despite his drunken haze, Shion's eyes got darker at that question. He didn't answer because he didn't know if he could speak without his voice cracking and breaking down, so he kept to himself.

"Ok, got it. Talking later. Just wait here I will make you some coffee." Nezumi ruffled his hair as he got up to prepare the beverage. Once Shion drank it, Nezumi helped him take a cold shower and lend him a T-shirt and sweatpants.

"So, will you tell me now what the hell all that was about?"

Both of them were sitting on Nezumi's bed. Shion was up against the wall with his arms wrapped around his legs. Avoiding eye contact at all cost.

"I'm sorry for troubling you at this hour." Shion talked into his arm.

"Shion. I don't care. Just… don't go around wasted like that again. Please. And if you want to… bring me along at least!"

"You'll be my chaperon?" Shion lightly teased.

"I don't believe a chaperon would do this." Nezumi grinned before leaning in to kiss Shion, who kissed back hungrily, placing his hand on Nezumi's shoulder and pushing him back until the other was lying down with Shion nestled on top of him. Kissing and biting at his bottom lip. Shion sighed at the contact. He wanted more so he broke the kiss to trail down the other's neck. Nezumi had to bite down to conceal a moan that nearly escaped. This had to stop before he sported a semi and because Shion was still a bit drunk. _Wow, Nezumi. Since when did you hop on the moral train?_ He thought to himself. To Shion's surprise however, he found himself being pushed back.

"Shion stop. You're still drunk and you haven't told me what happened."

Shion knelt back, looking down at Nezumi. For once the drama student couldn't read him. That is until the other pouted.

"Oh come on, don't give me that."

"I just thought you wanted to."

"I do but not right now." _Damn, the withdrawal messed me up more than I anticipated._

"Ok good cause… I ah.. wantyouinsidemereallybad.." Shion mumbled the last few words, something he would have never said aloud but his alcohol induced brain was betraying him.

Unfortunately, Nezumi who was close enough, heard him. He bit the inside of his mouth to muffle a groan and let out a string of curses as that sentence went straight to his dick. _Calm the fuck down._

Nezumi finally moved under Shion and sat next to him without talking. He waited until the other was ready to begin.

"I was at my mother's… she called me, saying we needed to talk. She never sounded as serious as she did on that phone call. When I got there I met-" Shion's voice cracked. It would be the first time he ever spoke the next words aloud. It was scary, it brought them to life. Made this situation real and Shion didn't want it, was hoping that any time now he would wake up from this haunting nightmare.

"I met my father." Shion was staring at the wall across form them, his eyes seemed lifeless as he let that statement sink in, leaving Nezumi dumbfounded.

"At first I didn't believe them. How could I? You should have seen him. He looks just like me, same hair, eyes…". Nezumi couldn't believe what he was hearing but decided to remain silent.

"I asked them why keep it a secret all these years. Why come back now. God, I wish I had kept my mouth shut. Me and my stupid question." Shion glanced over at Nezumi. Taking a deep breath he told the drama student about his past, about what he witnessed when he was 3. How that affected him and that is why he can't remember anything. But even if recalling that conversation was hard, nothing could prepare Shion for the next part. He had to say it. But how do you tell someone you love that your father is the boss of the man that ruined your life? Would Nezumi hate him? Would he kick him out and never see him again? Shion could feel his heart racing once more. Felt himself slowly but steadily dissociate from himself and his surroundings. A warm streak of tears, trickled down his cheek. He hadn't even realised he was crying until Nezumi was wiping them away with his thumb, who all this time hadn't said a word.

"Nezumi, my father… he-" Shion choked on a sob. His throat closing in on its self. "One of his subordinates is Takeshi."

Nezumi at first thought he hadn't heard right. His heart rate peaked in a matter of seconds and he found himself shooting out of the bed, his hand curled in fists that the knuckles turned white and fingers dug into skin close to the point of drawing blood. This had to be some kind of fucked up and twisted joke. Shion's father was the man that Takeshi answered to? Deep down Nezumi knew that this had nothing to do with Shion but he also knew that he could never meet him because no power on earth could stop him from lashing out at him and squeezing the pitiful life out of him.

Nezumi wanted to scream. To bash everything in the apartment. He want to get so high he'd probably need an anchor to ground him otherwise he'd drift off into nothingness. The puncture point in his arm tingled at the thought.

"Nezumi? Please say something. I-I swear I didn't know. This is all messed up. Please." Shion couldn't take it anymore, he felt dizzy. The alcohol still in his systems acting like an amplifier making him experience all his emotions at double the intensity. He sobbed in his hands. Couldn't take the pressure he had been pushing aside all day. It finally caught up to him, shredding him to pieces as it made its way out of his body in the form of tremors.

Nezumi didn't know or want to say anything. He didn't know how to comfort people. Hell, he's answer to shit like this had always been drugs.

"I need some air." He couldn't stay in the small room any longer and so stormed out leaving Shion to his own misery. He hated himself a for it. Wished he was different so he knew what to say or do. But Nezumi had always been a loner and right now he needed space. Needed fresh air because if he'd stay a second longer he might have ended up blurting some nonsense that would have hurt Shion and completely fuck up everything. _Huh, like it could get any more fucked up than this!_ He thought as he aimlessly roamed the deserted campus grounds.

Shion lay alone in Nezumi's bed. He was too exhausted to go after him. Had he wished the other was here? Of course, but by now he knew Nezumi and to try and convince him otherwise.

When Nezumi returned, he found Shion fast asleep on his bed. Fatigue finally getting the better of him. That night Nezumi didn't close an eye, too restless to lie still. He sat in his armchair until the first rays of light broke past his window.

"You've been such a good boy Ryo." Takeshi paced across the floor in one of the back rooms of the Rabbit Hole. "Thanks to you my suspicions about Shion turned out to be true." His malevolent eyes sparked as they met Ryo's.

Takeshi walked behind him and without any warning yanked him by the hair. A sharp hiss escaped Ryo at the pinch of pain.

"However." He whispered right next to his ear while maintaining a firm hold on the other's golden locks, breathing in his scent. "I've been hearing rumours of you hanging out with an associate of mine. Don't know if the name Akira rings a bell."

"People talk shit." Ryo answered through gritted teeth. He felt Takeshi's hand come to the front to grab his jaw.

"Oh they do but there is always some truth in rumours isn't there? Tell me. Is his cock so good you keep running back to him, begging for a good fuck? I thought you got plenty of that here. Are you such a greedy slut?"

Ryo didn't answer. Kept his eyes fixated on the floor.

"Do I need to remind you for who you work for?" He's hand traveled down to his neck which he started squeezing. Ryo was starting to run out of air.

"Had you not a client to which you must attend now I'd gladly remind you… To make it up to me I want you to keep an eye on Shion. And when the time is right you'll tell me where he's at. Who knows, if I'm lucky our little friend will be there with him to come along for the ride. Nod if you understand… I think it's time I relieved and old friend from his duties." Ryo had no choice but to obey. He didn't know what Takeshi was referring to nor what Shion had to do with it. Whatever it was, no good could come out of it.

"Such an obedient boy." He gave one last squeeze for good measure before running his tongue over the shell of Ryo's ear. Ryo fought down a full body shudder.

"Now go on. You've got clients to please. And Ryo? Remember, don't try to fuck with me ever again. It will be the last thing you do."

Ryo looked him straight in the eyes. He had such a dead look on him. He left the room feeling worthless and completely defeated.

 _PPS I don't know if any of you noticed but I love to name chapters after songs or put references in the fic. Extra cookies to you that know these songs :D_


End file.
